Chibijago!
by VelvetPersona
Summary: This is a 100-Theme Challenge fic given to me by my best friend! It will contain nothing but random one-shots of all genres, but nothing over T-rated! I want to win the prize for this so come on peeps, help me out! Reviews and or Requests are welcome!
1. The Photo

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ninjago only my OCs so please ask for permission before use!**

* * *

_Theme One__:_ _**The Photo**_

Zane was the last to arrive at the coffee shop he was to meet the rest of his brothers. The Sunday afternoon more hectic than usual brought with it ill-mannered pedestrians lumbering about and a relentless sun that gave the circuits beneath his titanium body a slight twinge of discomfort. Needless to say that those anomalies posed enough of a bother to make even him somewhat temperamental. But in spite of the rather disconcerting trial the day brought, he was in a particularly good mood. For in his hand he gripped an envelope which contained pictures of a vacation expo Ayane and the other Kunoichi partook in a week prior.

"_Oi _Zane, you're late. Where've you been?" Kai greeted, being the first to see the tall Russian hybrid.

"Forgive me, brothers, but the photo develop workshop was quite busy. That is the reason for my tardiness," Zane replied courteously, taking a seat beside Cole at their usual booth.

"Don't sweat it, man" Jay chimed with his trademark grin. "You didn't miss much. We were just shooting the breeze until you got here."

"Are those them?" Cole asked, eyeing the envelope Zane carried curiously.

"Yes," Zane replied and removed the pictures from the manila pouch quickly. "These are the Kunoichi's vacation photographs they took while in Delcana."

The three men leaned over to inspect the photos as Zane placed them down on the table one by one. It was a real shame that the Ninja couldn't join their wives due to varying circumstances, but it was nice that their significant others managed to snag a break. Smiles and observations were passed around during the blatant ogling of the ladies in their swimwear. From the four of them playing beach volleyball to although innocent but provocative poses, the guys admired their mates _swimmingly _(pun intended).

However when Zane got to the last one, he stopped and frowned at it in bewilderment. He tried turning it multiple ways, but alas nothing could be done to help him determine what exactly he was looking at.

"Hmm…that's odd," he mumbled while still staring inquisitively at the photo in his hand. "Ayane said that I would particularly fancy the final photograph on the roll, but I can't discern what I am looking at."

He extended his hand further so that his surrounding brothers could see and judge.

"Yeah, it is kinda dark and blurry…" Cole said squinting at the snapshot, his own frown marring his features.

"Perhaps it is the eye of Jupiter?" Zane speculated and Kai shrugged.

"Or a piece of pepperoni?"

"Do you believe it may be an unidentified flying object?" Zane suddenly gaped with intrigue.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yes Zane. It's a _UFO_ cased closed."

Jay took a bite out of his blueberry muffin and glanced at the picture briefly before returning his attention back to his favorite pastry cake. "Okay, I'm not sure what you all are seeing, but that's a nipple shot."

"What!?"

"Say what?!"

Cole and Kai both exclaimed although Zane released a short gasp and retracted the picture from their prying eyes at blinding speed and flipped the picture before cradling it against his chest.

He blinked rapidly in astonishment. _Could it truly be…?_

"Ayane did that for you, man?" Kai gawked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Jay chuckled. "I remember when she used to be _soooo_ shy," he slurred purposefully. "Now you've turned her into quite the little minx, Zane." The blue ninja wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his flabbergasted brother.

"A-And you mistook it for a _flying saucer!_" Cole sniped with barely contained laughter.

Zane's eyebrow twitched, a small spark of electricity curving from the point of agitation. "All of you are to erase the image from your minds immediately!" He commanded, but his brothers continued to smirk and chortle, never shying away from an opportunity to tease, _never_, and now Zane was the chosen target for today's ribbing.

"_Oi, _maybe you can use it for the wallpaper on your laptop!" Kai crowed next, nearly causing Jay to choke on his muffin after his sudden guffaw. Zane sighed hopelessly and snuck a peek at the photo while his brothers proceeded with entertaining themselves at his expense.

His gaze softened and smoldered in both appreciation and euphoria, as it swept the though blackened backdrop but clearly rosebud protrusion displayed off-center. The thought of one of Ayane's most private of areas never crossed his mind when he first glanced at the photo but now that it has…it was oh so very _blatantly_ distinguishable. Zane had memorized every dip in muscle, every curve and contour of his wife's delicious sun-kissed body over the years they've been married, and just the very thought of his usually meek and bashful angel doing this for him, made his _Emotional Framework_ send tantalizing pulses of desire and adoration to his core, all for his love.

But…what could've provoked her to do this? It's true that Ayane had become more assertive concerning many different prospects…even the most sensuous ones, but to do something like _this_ was _completely_ outside her norm. Zane could just imagine his blushing wife…realizing only one shot was left on the roll and perhaps in a sudden burst of spontaneity and exhibitionism, snuck away to a darkened area of seclusion and dropped her top and hastily snapped a shot without bothering to adjust the focus or enable the flash.

Zane was absolutely…_**enamored**_.

"—yeah and it looked a bit perky, must've been cold at the time," Zane heard Cole induce with a heavy snicker.

Releasing another sigh, Zane pocketed his treasure and slid out of the booth to stand. He faced his pesky younger brothers and gathered a perfectly calculated portion of his power and then calmly almost serenely pointed his ice charged finger at them. A picturesque beam of winter shot from the tip and instantly crystallized and froze not only the entire booth but the three occupants as well.

_Oops…_

Stuck in awkward animations, the other three ninja cut their still movable eyeballs to their aggressor in shock. In blissful disregard to their plight, Zane called over a waiter.

"Yes, once my brothers have finished defrosting please bring over the following hot beverages to them: apple cider for the man in red there, hot chocolate for the one in blue, and for that gentleman with his mouth opened like a fish, your best Portuguese blend."

The young blond waiter glanced from Zane to the three perfect crystal statues as the latter called out which drink should go to which patron in silent attentiveness.

"Um…sure." He resigned dutifully.

The Ninja of Ice then gave his usual charming smile before turning on his heel and striding toward the exit with the poise of a prince. Oh yes, it was about time for Zane to blow this popsicle stand for he had a very…_comely _wife to return home to.

* * *

**This installment was lightly inspired by _Fraiser_! **

**Requests are welcomed as well as reviews!**


	2. Finding the Right Words

_Theme Two__: __**Finding the Right Words**_

Lloyd looked over his shoulder nervously for perhaps the third time since he sat down to eat his lunch. He tugged on the collar of his t-shirt, wondering why it felt like it was tightening like a noose around his neck. The fates had been kind to him thus far to allow multiple stolen glances, but he knew time was running out…more than anything else…Lloyd needed courage.

Brad sat beside his best friend and took a relaxed bite out of his turkey and swiss sandwich. He peered at Lloyd with a skeptical eye, watching him with both amusement and exasperation as he kept fidgeting anxiously in his seat. He didn't need to look behind him, already knowing what lie there or rather…_who_. A pretty Latino Japanese flower who went by the name of Dominique Caramelita Montoya Vega sat behind them at her own table underneath a lone sycamore and Lloyd was trying to work up the nerve to ask her out.

However when his friend looked over his shoulder a _fourth _time, he decided enough was enough.

"Lunch ends in fifteen minutes, Lloyd," he reminded the platinum blond teen beside him. "If you're going to make your move then you better do it soon or…" a teasing smirk plastered itself on his lips, "you can put it off another week."

"I know, okay?!" Lloyd shot back angrily, his maroon burgundy glare fierce and frustrated as he snapped his head around to his friend. "I-I'm just trying to get my words together first. I don't want to sound stupid in front of her."

Cerulean eyes returned his glare with mock-seriousness. "Well if you don't man-up and go, and stop twiddling your thumbs then…" another smirk formed, this one more devious than the last, "_I'm _gonna ask her out."

While Lloyd's face went from cherry red to blanch white, Brad finally turned his sharp calculating gaze to the innocent blind girl behind them and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She's a tragic beauty who needs a hero, a violet gardenia in need of a healthy and _robust _bee to help her pollinate. She may live in eternal darkness, but I'm sure with a little…_TLC_… I can make her see stars—OWW!"

"The only one here who's gonna be seeing stars is you, ya leech!" Lloyd roared furiously with a clenched fist. "And besides you can't! Aren't you supposed to be asking Veronica out?!"

Brad rubbed the back of his head, smirk still playing on his lips. He shrugged. "Yeah, but only if Dominique says no." He watched with fascination as Lloyd's eyes darkened immensely. He had to admit that the son of Garmadon could look terrifying when he wanted to.

Brad chuckled inwardly. He wasn't particularly interested in Dominique per se, but this was the only thing he could think of to help get his best bud motivated and stop dragging his feet. "So are you going to make your move or am I going to have to make my own?" He threatened.

Lloyd turned in his seat, preparing to stand up. "Yeah, yeah I'm going so just cool your jets…and keep your _stinger_ sheathed, ya dumb bee," he growled irritably, but Brad just laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder for encouragement.

Lloyd focused his attention ahead, his gaze steadily landing on the object of his affection once more. Already he could feel the warmth return to his cheeks from just looking at her. She sat alone as she usually did during lunch period, her walking stick leaning against the table beside her. Her stunning pools of violet fastened on an open book as her delicate fingers traced over the pages. This wouldn't be the first time he's talked to her. On the contrary, he has spoken to her on many occasions, but this would be the first time his words would have more meaning than idle chit-chat.

He never believed for a second after he got to know her that she lived her life in eternal darkness. He felt she just saw the world differently—in a way that was known only to her. He had first got this inkling when those mesmerizing amethysts centered directly on him for the first time. He was sure his heart stopped for a moment, her gaze seeming to penetrate him from the surface into his soul.

He had felt so…exposed and bare before her and surprisingly more intrigued than uncomfortable. And from that moment on, he wanted to learn all he could about her as if a spark of yearning had ignited and compelled him to find out what lied in her soul as well.

He wanted her to be more than just a friend.

He wanted that fathomless connection that could only be established by becoming soul mates.

With his heart thundering against his ribcage, he started to stand only for Brad to pull him back down.

"Uh-oh, you may have missed your chance, Lloyd," he suddenly whispered and nodded his head a little ways over. "Looks like Marco is on the prowl, and his sights are on your girl."

Lloyd inwardly and outwardly fumed when he saw a smug-looking brunette make his way across the yard towards Dominique. It was plain to see that he had some sort of agenda concerning the violet-eyed maiden and Lloyd would be damned if he let it come into play.

He growled and tried to rise again, but Brad's grip on his shoulder tightened enough to stay him.

"Wait! This might be a good thing," he started slyly, but Lloyd whirled on him.

"A good thing!?" He roared incredulously. "He's more of a leech than you are!"

Brad rolled his eyes, ignoring the insult. "I think you forgot about Dominique's little _bodyguard_," he pointed out and Lloyd instantly understood the message.

Dusk.

Dominique's constant companion…and protector.

Though small in stature and size, the cute little red fox kit had a savage temper when boys came around his charge. It was scary to think that he actually understood what was going on as well as what was being said, those cunning deep blue eyes daring you to say _anything_ that wasn't platonic.

The two boys hadn't seen the fox yet, but no doubt he wasn't too far away from his master. They watched intently as the interaction between Dominique and Marco began to unfold. They were too far away to hear the words being said, but it was easy to tell by Dominique's expression that she was a little wary of the brunette. However, Marco seemed to be persistent and even went as far as to lay his hand on hers which caused her to flinch in surprise.

Both boys stood abruptly at this, Lloyd more instinctively, wanting to protect his friend in distress in Dusk's place while Brad rose to keep Lloyd back a little longer. Dusk had to have seen that! He just had to, so where was he?!

Lloyd and Brad gave a start when the fearsome little fox suddenly jumped down from the sycamore onto the table. He immediately started barking aggressively at Marco in defense of Dominique which in turn scared the mess out of the boy.

Everyone knew Dusk and everyone who wasn't a girl _feared_ Dusk for one very definitive reason…and they were about to witness it right now.

Sadly, Marco didn't distance himself from Dominique fast enough because as soon as he turned around to flee, Dusk launched himself from the table with his small but extremely sharp fangs prepared to dish punishment…and punctured right through the boy's denim-clad ass.

Lloyd and Brad winced as Marco screamed bloody murder and sprinted away, all while Dusk maintained his vice-like grip on his prey.

"Marco got off easy if ya ask me. Dusk could've aimed for something much more…_precious_," Brad smirked then quickly shook his friend. "Alright! Now that the Doberman-stuck-in-a-fox's-body has found a new chew toy, get moving! I'll keep a look-out and shout a warning if he comes your way! GO!"

Lloyd stumbled forward when Brad unexpectedly pushed him, but quickly righted himself. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair and approached Dominique's table.

She still seemed to be a bit rattled after her encounter with Marco so Lloyd called to her gently as he neared.

"You okay, Dom?" He asked and she quickly turned wide eyes to him.

"Lloyd? Oh—um…yes…I-I'm fine, thank you."

Lloyd parked himself on the bench across from her, looking at her worriedly. Her gaze kept wavering and flickering back and forth between him and…the _unfortunate_. Lloyd glanced over at the now spectacle pertaining Marco and Dusk. The latter had run the surly brunette up a sequoia and was now latched on to the boy's ankle. Most of the other kids were now gathered around, pointing and laughing at Marco's predicament.

Lloyd shook his head, but kept his own mirth to himself. "Don't worry about Marco. Dusk won't inflict too much damage."

"Yes, I know. It's just…" Dominique's deft fingers had begun to trace invisible patterns in the grains of the table. "I think I may have…overreacted some. I really didn't mean to set Dusk off into one his…rampages."

"Overreacted?! Dom, he touched you without warning and without your consent!" Lloyd argued, a flash of belligerence overtaking him as he recalled the scene and the look of panic upon Dominique's face. "If he had touched you in a more inappropriate spot, it would have been labeled sexual harassment and if Dusk hadn't intervened _I_ would have! So don't worry needlessly, your reaction was justified!"

Lloyd shook his head again as Dominique peered at him in unabashed shock. Sometimes he couldn't believe her personality. Her caring and benevolence borderlines on naiveté to him, especially if the person didn't deserve it. He worried that one day she would be taken advantage of and get severely hurt in the process.

A sudden wave of determined protectiveness washed over the young blonde like a tide. He craved to be her shield, her line of defense against any and all dangers. Despite fearing rejection, he made an internal vow to always be there for her if she needed him, even if all he could ever be was her friend.

Gradually the shock on Dominique's face dissipated and was replaced by heartfelt gratitude. She smiled sweetly at him, causing any leftover anger Lloyd had to evaporate.

"Thank you, Lloyd. And I'll…I'll try to be more aware of people's motives."

The thick purr of her words, the prettiness of her face, the way the breeze played with her cinnamon sable curls…_everything_...created a magnetism that Lloyd simply couldn't pull away from. He smiled back at her nervously, thanking the stars that she was blind since he knew he probably looked like an idiot.

With his stomach doing back-flips, he cleared his throat. "Good uh…let's change the subject. Ah, do you have any plans for summer vacation?" He asked, fortunately without a stutter.

Dominique hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, I was hoping Grandpa E could help me look for a job," though her smile was still there, her eyes dimmed in sadness. "I want to feel useful, you know? I want to find out what I can do."

"Don't worry, Dom. There are jobs for everyone out there," Lloyd assured brightly. "And if he can't find one for you, I could always use you…" Realizing how awkward that sounded he tried again. "I mean, I would know of a p-position you could take…" Heat steadily rising in his face, he tried again. "Some-some services you could perform…ah…uh…" Face beet red, he shakily tried one last time. "I would know of an opening…"

Lloyd fell into mortified silence. How the hell did he mess up so _badly_ and so _quickly_!? Teeth clenched in anger at himself and Brad for always spouting stupid innuendoes, he closed his eyes tight.

"Yeah, I'm done. Sorry to have bothered you, Dom." He moved to stand, but a soft weight on his hand stayed him and his eyes snapped open.

Dominique was touching him and…and blushing.

"It's okay, Lloyd. I-I…I understood what you were trying to say…thank you. Please stay with me."

Lloyd swallowed and gingerly sat back down. His eyes moved to their hands and with shaky confidence, he repositioned his so that their fingers could interlace instead. He chanced a look at Dominique to see if this was okay and witnessed her blush darken and her smile widen. Encouraged, he decided to bite the bullet and go for it.

"Dom…ah…Dominique, I uh…was wondering if this weekend, if ya'know…you weren't busy or anything that I could take you to the Botanical Gardens? I think you would love it there because you love flowers and plant life and…and we could go out to eat too. Vegetarian for you, of course, but you know me-heh I love meat but I eat veggies too I um…"

Realizing he was rambling, Lloyd stopped there and let his eyes drift back down to their interlocked hands. He unconsciously tightened his grip, not wanting to let go. Heart hammering and his face on fire with a blush, he waited for her decision.

He didn't have to wait long…

"I would love to, Lloyd…I would love to go out on a date with you…" Dominique replied shyly.

The way relief flooded his system, you would have thought he cheated death! Incredibly overjoyed and elated, he nodded rapidly.

"Okay, great! So, Saturday at nine o'clock I'll pick you up, if that's okay?"

Dominique nodded just as eagerly. "Yes, that's fine. I'll be ready."

"Okay," Lloyd nodded again. "Okay…"

The teenage boy and girl both lapsed into a comfortable silence and Lloyd simply took the time to admire the one in front of him. He didn't care if he was still blushing or how dopey his grin was, he felt like he was on a cloud floating high into the heavens…with Dominique.

He had had a crush on her for a while now, but never acted on his feelings out of fear. However, the more he kept denying his heart, the more miserable he became. Brad had pointed out to him that, _"It was better to try than to not try at all…" _It was some sage advice and after a period of struggling, he was now relishing in his reward.

"What does the fox say!?" Lloyd vaguely heard in the distance, but didn't as much as twitch for he was still drowning in the deep pools of beautiful violet eyes. He felt that familiar tingle in his chest at the sight of her knowing stare…could she really see into his soul? Could she tell that…he was in love with her?

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" He heard again, a bit more clearly this time and frowned in recognition.

He always hated that song.

"_**LLOYD! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!"**_

A figurative bubble seemed to have popped in his mind and his euphoric paradise disappeared in an instant. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the urgency of Brad's voice and was just about to turn around and question him when…a little fox appeared in his line of sight, right in front of his face.

Lloyd froze.

Growling ferociously and staring at him with blue eyes constricted into fine slits, Dusk was back…and ready to bite ass.

Dominique's cheerful voice suddenly rang up from behind the little beast.

"Oh! Dusk would like to come too! I hope that's okay!"

Lloyd released a sigh of contempt. He had forgotten all about the fox from hell.

"Yeah," he breathed unenthusiastically, eyeing a scrap of denim sticking out between white fangs.

"Dusk is more than welcome…"

* * *

**I made this one up! **

**Requests are welcome as well as reviews!**


	3. All For the Sake of Smores

_Theme Three__: __**All for the Sake of Smores**_

"_Bring on the fire, bring on the Hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains. Bring on the fire…"_

Dreary waves of depression settled over the heads of the gathered young women around the campfire. Each of their minds coursing with thoughts of eternal torment at the chosen chant Ebony decided to recite.

Ayane, who could take no more, shouted out with dread. "Sasha, tell Ebony to stop trying to summon the devil!" She cried, near hysterics.

"Ebony, stop trying to summon the devil," the red-head chided in boredom and the bronze-skinned girl stopped her notorious mantra.

"I thought it was customary to sing campfire songs," she divulged reasonably, her russet-garnet stare gazing lethargically at the flames before her.

"Campfire not _Hellfire_," Nya corrected with a raised eyebrow and a wry smirk. "Anyway, now that we have this glorious collection of flames, we shouldn't waste them."

"Are you really still hungry, Nya? Alright, I'm sure I can set a few snares and maybe we'll get lucky," Ayane suggested and started to rise only for Sasha to halt her with a raised hand.

"No _Atlanta_, that's not what she meant," she quipped with a laugh. "Nya's talkin' about dessert. A must have delicacy for all nightly outdoor exploits."

The huntress blinked. "What?"

"_**Smores." **_The other three girls said at once.

"Geez Ayane, don't tell me you've never heard of smores?!" Nya questioned, disbelief clearly written on the shadows of her pretty face. "Is Shika really _that_ isolated?!"

Ayane blushed and scratched her cheek. "Well, it's not exactly written in the Book of Hunting," she mumbled. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"It's not necessarily a "big deal", but it is considered a world-wide favorite campfire treat," Ebony supplied studiously. "I look forward to trying it."

Sasha rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Alrighty then! Let's get crackin' ladies and then we can move on to _spooooky_ ghost stories!"

"I have a few of those," Ebony announced while sharpening the point of stick.

"Yes Ebony, I'm sure you do," the Brazilian deadpanned. "Now Nya! The ingredients!" She proclaimed with zest and displayed three fingers to count off of. "Graham crackers!?"

Nya removed a box of the specified snack from her bag. "Check!"

"Giant marshmallows!?"

"Check!"

"Hershey chocolate bars!?"

…

"Hershey chocolate bars!?"

…

Sasha frowned at not getting an immediate response and furrowed her brow. "Nya—"

"I heard you, okay?!" The vanilla-skinned girl snapped back, frantically rummaging through her supply bag. "I-I can't find them!"

"What do you mean, you can't find them!?" Sasha exploded. "We can't have smores without chocolate! That's just marshmallows and graham crackers!"

"I know! I know! I could've sworn I…" Nya suddenly stopped and put a palm to her face. "Oh no…" she groaned miserably.

"What's wrong, Nya," Ayane asked, her mix-matched irises fretting in concern.

The girl mentioned slowly slid her hand down her face. "I think… I accidently packed them in Jay's bag," she confessed.

"Jay? You mean your boyfriend?" Sasha questioned and Nya nodded.

"Yeah well, you know we live together and he was going on a camping trip too with his friends, and since he and I have the same colored bag…" she sighed and look to each of her friends apologetically, "it's a possibility," she finished.

Sasha huffed angrily. "Great, now what are we supposed to do!?"

"Wait…" Ayane began tentatively, "Do you happen to know _where_ Jay and his friends are camping?" she asked and Nya nodded, gesturing around her.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be somewhere around here actually, but this area is huge. We can't just go stumbling around looking for them."

"We may not have to because I think I saw him and three others while I was scouting earlier," Ayane admitted and pointed behind her. "They're encampment is but a few miles southeast near the bank of the river."

Sasha stood up in a flash, towering over her friends and the campfire. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get some chocolate!" She rallied with a fist pump.

"Wait, wait!" Ayane pleaded, tugging on the taller girl's hand. "Do you know what time it is? It's so late! They're most likely asleep by now. We shouldn't barge in on them demanding…_chocolate! _We should just wait until morning and try again with the smores tonight."

Sasha released a long groan of dismay and plopped back down on the ground. "Fine…" she muttered bitterly.

And so, the four young women sat in undesired silence with nothing but the crackling of burning wood and the song of the male crickets and cicadas to fill the moonlit ambience. Ebony poked at the fire with her sharpened stick and scowled.

"…I want smores."

"Me too, let's go," Sasha commanded and quickly jumped up once more. "Grab your flashlights, ladies! Ayane, lead the way!"

The scarred blonde sputtered in disbelief at her friends but grabbed her flashlight regardless and got to her feet. She then scurried to the front of the line and began to lead their band through the thick underbrush towards Jay and his friends' encampment.

"What we're doing is rude," Ayane grumbled, stepping carefully over an old tree root.

"Fine Ayane, if you want to keep complaining then we'll just get enough for us, and you can enjoy your sorry graham crackers and marshmallows!" Sasha snapped in a harsh whisper.

"No! I want some too!"

"Then hush up and keep moving," Sasha countered and the group fell silent.

Ayane bit her lip nervously, her mind racing with thoughts of their intrusion and the consequences that may follow. "Ohh, but what if Jay's friends are mean and cranky?" She whispered in a rush and Nya giggled.

"Oh please, all of these guys are care bears."

"So you mean, they're gay," Ebony assumed in her usual monotone.

"_**Huh?" **_The other three before her squeaked, mystified.

Ebony's sultry chocolate-dipped cherries scanned the tall grass in disinterest as she trailed behind her friends. "It was a minor controversial debate in 1987 that the _Care Bears_ were classified as being homosexual. Not only because of the contents within the show, but the intro to their first movie was questionable. The same is also being speculated about _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magical_ as it may induce homosexuality for both girls and boys. Though I believe _that _particular hypothesis is mere paranoia."

An awkward silence followed after Ebony's factual clarifications. Each one was quiet for their own reasons, but they grossly knew never to question or doubt Ebony's words because well…she never lied.

Nya shook her head with a breathless chuckle. "Anyway, they're not gay and one of those guys happens to be my brother and I happen to know for a fact that he isn't, although even if he was I wouldn't love him any bit less. I would wish him all the happiness in the world."

Ebony hummed her approval. "That's very commendable, Nya…" she then paused to think, "However if they were gay, it would have improved our chances of succeeding in this endeavor by 36%."

"How in the hell do you figure that—"

"Shh! Shh!" Ayane interrupted Sasha and came to an abrupt halt. The other three maidens stopped in the treks as well and waited. Ayane focused intently on the voices of Mother Nature and spoke quietly to her friends behind her. "I can hear the river, this is it! The encampment is just beyond this thicket!"

The girls continued as silently as they could and soon entered a tranquil clearing. The ripples of the dark river sparkled, reflecting the pale moonlight from above, and stationed erect and welcoming along the shadowed bank were four dome-shaped tents: one of deep sapphire, one of rich crimson, another of pure white, and the last was as black as the night itself.

The ones who quested for chocolate crept forward and spied the centerpiece of blackened and burnt logs, their embers long extinguished with nary a column of smoke wafting from them. It was easy to deduce that the men were all sleeping…if the sounds of deep breathing from within the tents were anything to go by.

Nya handed-off her flashlight to Sasha and pointed to the blue tent. The others, understanding, waited together while she cautiously approached the sapphire dome and slipped inside. The three didn't have to wait long, but when Nya did return, they were shocked to see her empty-handed.

"Where's the chocolate?" Sasha questioned tersely and soft cocoa eyes averted themselves to the other tents in bafflement.

"I-I don't know," Nya confessed in bewilderment. "It wasn't in Jay's bag and I doubt they could've eaten all of it on the very first night, which means…" she trailed off and the others shifted their flashlights at the rest of the occupied tents.

Sasha frowned in obstinate determination and flipped the switches on both the flashlights in her hands. She turned to Ayane and Ebony sternly. "Turn off your torches," she ordered.

Ebony did at once, but Ayane hesitated. "What is it with you and nouns? We don't have torches, we have flashlights—"

"Turn em' off!" Sasha commanded again through gritted teeth and the country girl did so at once with a start. Thrust into obscurity, those desperate for chocolate formed a quick concise huddle.

"Okay, the only way to find the stashed chocolate quickly is to split up!" Sasha conveyed in the same brusque undertone. "We each pick a tent, go in, find their bag, search in it, and get out as quickly and silently as possible!"

"B-But—"

"Ayane, be brave," the fiery leader of their little heist cut in. "What could go wrong?"

The famed archer of Shika could think of at least six at that moment, but didn't voice her thoughts out of fear of another scolding from her elder. She instead turned to Nya, hoping for aid.

"Nya, will you…" her words became lost in her throat when she realized she was talking to an empty space and turned around to find the Chinese half-breed stalking back toward her boyfriend's tent.

"What are you doin', Nya?!" Sasha called after her frantically. Nya stopped in front of the opening and glanced over her shoulder with a barely discernible smirk.

"Jay is just so adorable when he's sleeping," she gushed and waved them away. "You three go ahead and just tap on the screen when it's time to split." She then slipped inside without another word.

Sasha and Ayane gaped in astonishment at the blatant abandonment, but Ebony was already making her way to the crimson-shaded pavilion, the color alone seeming to call to her. She said nothing before entering, leaving the others to choose out of the remaining two structures. Sasha, being the courageous one that she is, braved the black foreboding one stationed farthest to the right which left Ayane with no choice but to venture into the white one. Although she had to admit, the peaceful hue of white always did calm her.

* * *

The first thing Ebony noticed when she entered the red tent was how unnaturally warm it was. It wasn't uncomfortably hot just…warmer than what you'd expect from only one person occupying a spacious interior. She crouched low before beginning to move forward, grateful that her eyes had always been able to see fairly well in darkness. She could already detect the body of a man slumbering in the center of the room, his subtle deep breaths constant and rhythmic. There wasn't much else she could see besides the sleeping figure until she spotted the dimly traced shape of a duffel bag behind the man's head. Licking her lips, she pressed onward on noiseless feet and as she neared, she got to her knees and thought it best to reach for the straps then to try to maneuver around the man's head and risk waking him.

Not bothering to glance down at the man's exposed face; she kept her eyes on the prize and delicately reached forward. However, during their journey, her fingers grazed a few of the man's spikes of hair which caused him to stir and groan. Ebony immediately halted her movements and chanced a peek at the now moving man below her. He shifted and turned on his side, facing her direction, his nose just millimeters away from her thigh.

Now she was in a predicament. In her current position, if she stretched any further, then she would most likely bump into him and no doubt wake him. She needed him to either shift back to the way he was or face the opposite direction. Keeping her breathing steady and subdued, she decided to perform the ministration that got him to move in the first place and smoothed her fingers through his hair once more.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side and he moved in neither ways she wanted, but instead shifted forward until his head was in her lap, and he was snuggling her crotch. The normally reserved and detached woman's heart thumped madly in her chest and her face burned in embarrassment at the foreign circumstance she was now in. Clearly at a loss and her body frozen, she anxiously wondered what she was supposed to do to get out of her current dilemma.

* * *

Sasha cursed under her breath for the third time as she struggled with the zipper of her occupant's duffel back. She was rather in an embarrassing position herself, having to crawl over the sleeping man in his tent in order to reach her prize which was currently nestled under the man's head. Now she was straddling his hips and leaning forward to carefully get into his makeshift pillow.

_I hate you, whoever you are! _She mentally scorned, feeling the beginnings of perspiration light her forehead. The man's nose twitched as her long red tresses tickled him and Sasha could actually hear him take a deep elongated breath as if he was trying to gather the new scent that had suddenly assaulted his olfactory sense.

The man breathed a sigh of supreme bliss and serenity afterward, but did not stir and the tall caramel-shaded young woman took it as her cue to pick up the pace. Finally relenting, the bag crinkled open to reveal its contents, however she couldn't open it wide enough to put her hand through because the man's head was in the way. With her back starting to hurt from the continuous strain of her position, she had no choice but to sit up in order to relieve the pressure. She ran a frustrated hand through her bangs and frowned down at the man she was straddling. After a few moments however, her frown gave way to a smile at seeing his content shadowed face. Moonlight sifted through the top layer of the tent and provided a dim luminosity to the otherwise pitch black room, giving subtle light to the man's handsome features.

Earlier during her previous position, Sasha had given into the temptation and breathed in the scent of the man's thick noir locks, trying to place the enriching aroma. She wasn't deterred more than that though, her mindset still focused on chocolate and the creation of the best campfire snack, smores.

Chuckling inwardly, she stretched her arms high above her head and tried to think of a way to remove the bag out from underneath the man without waking him.

However…she failed to notice the opening of brilliant emerald-jade eyes… or the sound of two bodies crashing together from inside the white tent.

* * *

Ayane covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she stared wide-eyed at the man she had accidently crashed into. To recap, when she first came in, the moonlight provided through the screen of the canopy produced just enough radiance for her to discern that the man inside was _not_ asleep…but sitting up…with his eyes closed. To be honest, she almost lost in then, but managed to keep her mouth shut when she realized he hadn't said or did anything to indicate he knew she was there. After managing to regain her composure, she simply stared at him, completely bewildered and spellbound by his regal appearance. With his long legs folded under him and his back as straight as a board, he represented a sort of majesty one could only hope to encounter in fairy tales. Entranced, she instantly forgot about her previous mission to locate chocolate and instead moved carefully within an arm-length of him.

His face was a divine mixture of handsomeness and beauty, with definitive cheekbones and full perfect lips, Ayane had blushed deeply upon the alluring sight. Although his skin was the palest she'd ever seen, she wasn't disturbed by it rather…appeased by the fantasy that frolicked in her mind, of the man being forever blanketed in snow. And his gravity-defying hair was also a shade she had never seen before. A sort of blonde imbued with silver…either way…it was equally enthralling just like the rest of him.

The blush never left her face as she moved ever so closer to him, for she felt a mixture of delicious heat and frigid coldness emitting from him. And when she was just a few inches away from his face and staring at his closed eyelids, she felt where the coolness was coming from…his breath. A wintry frost would careen from his slightly parted lips and kiss her face every single time he exhaled. And her…being lost in a world of cool diamond dust and a prince of ice…leaned too far and lost her balance, resulting in her plowing into him and their current… sensuous position.

Pure hazel eyes stared inquisitively up at her, his frosty fresh breath still coming from his lips in steady gusts. Ayane slowly lowered her hand and tried to open her mouth to apologize and voice her reason for being in his tent, but try as she might, she couldn't utter a single syllable. She then saw his eyes flee to her lips before returning their attention to her own.

Sensing the damsel in distress above him, the prince of ice decided to be her rescuer.

"Please tell me…that your name is Ayane," he said lowly, his voice laced in a sophisticated charm that instantly caused Ayane's blush to increase ten-fold. His gaze drifted once more to her lips before he spoke again. "Nya told us that she had three friends she wanted us to meet…and that the one she thought I would like was named…Ayane…" a light pink muscle peeked out from betwixt perfect lips and moistened the top then retreated back into its cold cavern…a quick swallow followed, "Is that…you?"

Little black dots began to dance before Ayane's eyes, but before she passed out…she did manage to dip her head in a nod.

* * *

In the sapphire tent, Nya took a savory bite out of her smores with a happy grin and cuddled into the embrace of her beau. Jay smiled, his deep blue eyes glinting despite the darkness.

"You sure are sneaky, sweetheart," he whispered and nuzzled his girlfriend's neck playfully.

Nya giggled and licked the chocolate off her fingers. "Yeah, but you love me anyway," she whispered back and the two shared a delicious kiss filled with the taste of smores.

* * *

**This installment was lightly inspired by Hetalia! **

**Requests are welcome as well as reviews!**


	4. The Inner Thoughts of a Nindroid

_Theme Four__: __**The Inner Thoughts of a Nindroid**_

My name is Zane and I am a cyber organic organism.

My father once told me I was perfect, but I have found so many flaws within myself.

Why is it necessary for me to consume food, if I am perfect?

Why can I not breathe underwater indefinitely, if I am perfect?

Why have the need to breathe at all, if I am perfect?

The humans around me…they have become fragmented reflections of myself. I am so much like them in terms of design and articulation. This fact alone is what makes me flawed to begin with.

Because humans are the most flawed of all and my father was a human…

It is an impossibility that a flawed being can create perfection.

Perfection is an illusion when associated with humanity.

I am sorry father, but I just cannot fathom your logic.

I have learned much from the people around me, friends and enemies alike, and I have grown stronger and wiser from my discoveries.

Although…there is one very important feature that I wish my father had crafted into my matrix.

Aging.

Time never stops. It is an endless rotation that mortals must accept without dispute. The lifespan of humans are irrevocably short. It won't be long before my friends age and wither away, their bodies returning to the earth from which they came.

I have come to understand that the four seasons that forever cycle this world are closely identified with life in general.

Spring…It is a time of creation…birth.

Summer…the growth of one's life…experiencing new things and making important decisions.

Autumn…reaping the fruits of change and evaluating your life…does one have any regrets or wishes?

And Winter…It is the end…Your life has run its course and it is now time to rest…and be judged.

My element is most associated with death…Isn't that ironic? When I, myself, am ageless.

I have experienced three of these seasons continuously and yet I am doomed to never embrace the natural coming of winter.

All of my friends will perish one day…and what am I to do then? Scour the globe in hopes to replace them? Only for history to repeat itself?

This is the ultimate of imperfections…an imperfection that most of humanity has catalogued as a _perfection_.

They believe so because they have not experienced it for themselves…and they never will.

It has transformed into a fear of mine, a deep gaping wound that can never heal and will bring me everlasting torment.

Solitude.

I am afraid of being alone.

Perhaps I am perfect in design father…but I am flawed in everything else.

* * *

**Short and sweet with just a tad bit of angst! Hope you liked it! **

**All Reviews and, or Requests are welcome!**


	5. Lightning Strikes Are No Joke

_Theme Five__: __**Lightning Strikes Are No Joke**_

"Jay, may I ask why you haven't repaired the Cypher Drones? We need them for our next reconnaissance mission," Zane asked with a hard frown upon entering his blue-clad brother's laboratory.

Jay pushed his protective goggles back on his head and glanced over his shoulder. His brow bore the wrinkles of agitation and his deep blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at the disruption of his work.

"Not now Zane," Jay snapped back before grabbing his electric drill and returning to his current project. "With Nya in the later stages of her pregnancy, I'm on my own in keeping up with the maintenance of the Bounty, so back off! I'm a little busy right now!"

"I understand the added responsibility on your shoulders Jay, but this is important. The Drones must be operational by tomorrow evening or the mission will fail," Zane inputted with cold reasoning as he stepped further into the room.

Jay's shoulders tensed, these last few months have been stressful enough for him and all he wanted right now was to be left alone to his own devices. _Was that too much to ask?!_

"I know that," Jay growled through gritted teeth, even the shrill sound of his drill was grating on his nerves. "Cole was _cryin' _about it all through the debriefing two days ago. I understand! I got it! I'll get to them, okay!?"

Zane stopped behind the younger ninja and continued to watch him in exasperation, his own patience, for once, wearing thin.

"You said that yesterday and did not keep your word, so I'll have to ask when?"

Gloved hands increasingly tightened around the handle of the drill.

"When?! When I get to them! That's when!"

"That is not an appropriate answer, Jay. Furthermore, if you haven't had damaged them in the first place then they wouldn't need to be repaired now."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back for sapphire veins of lightning suddenly converged around Jay's body. Lashing out with a scream of frustration, his gathered element was released and collided forcefully with the unsuspecting nindroid behind him, throwing him back and unto the hard floor.

Stunned and mortified at what he had done, Jay threw away his drill and ran to his fallen brother. He dared not to touch him though since his arms and hands were still coursing with damaging raw power.

"Zane!" He called anxiously. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?"

The white ninja winced as he sat up. "Shiva's glacier…that actually hurt," he grimaced and lifted a hand to his throbbing head. "Though I don't know why I'm surprised since high voltages of electricity can severely damage and cripple the inner-machine…workings—of a…"

Jay's eyes grew to saucers. "Oh man, Zane! Wha?"

A few wayward sparks flew around the curves of Zane's ears and he shakily raised a hand. "Give me—moment…my motor skills are-zzzt! Malfunctioning…"

With the gears turning in his head rapidly, Jay hurriedly backtracked to his workstation and knocked everything off the table, spewing apology after apology to the one he had injured. Concentrating and willing his powers to return to the safe chambers of his core, he formed quick seals with his hands that Sensei Wu taught him and Kai for whenever their powers decided to run amok. And before long, the lightning receded from his body.

Hurrying back over to his elder, Jay gingerly picked Zane up and carried him to his workstation. Zane's body had begun to twitch and spasm uncontrollably due to the rupture of certain circuits, but Jay was determined to right his wrong and heal his brother no matter what.

With diligent but efficient hands, Jay peeled away Zane's top until his upper body was completely exposed. Wasting no time, he pressed firmly on the hidden keys along his brother's right side and opened the door to his inner mother board. He grimaced when a random spark licked his face and replaced his goggles back over his eyes.

He muttered another earnest apology once he found the fried circuits connecting to Zane's CPU and set to work repairing his friend. Zane's body had finally settled down once the next to last wire was fixed and reinforced. The ninja on the table blinked up at the concentrated but distressed face of Jay and gave him a small smile of forgiveness.

Welding the last broken wire, Jay returned his brother's smile with one of his own, although it was tired and melancholic.

"I'm so sorry, Zane…" he whispered regrettably. "With everything that's been going on…I've been more high-strung than usual. H-How do you feel?"

"Fine now," he assured, but he looked at the bags under Jay's eyes worriedly, even from beyond the tinted lenses of his goggles they were perceptible. "Brother, you have been rather brusque and snappish at us as of late. Is something troubling you?"

The technological wizard released a shaky breath before replying. "It's just…well…I was overjoyed at first, yanno? At the aspect of being a father, but now that it's so close to Nya's due date…I've started to doubt myself. Questioning if I'm actually ready to handle such a big responsibility and my skills to handle it. A kid is nothing like a machine. You can't just mend a few wires and bing-bam-boom! Fixed! You need patience and a whole lot of other qualities that I lack a large quantity of. How many times will I mess up with this child? I don't want to at all, but…I know I'm going to. I don't want…my baby to hate me."

Zane watched silently as numerous tears seeped-out from under the goggles and ran in streams down his brother's face, the gathering drops at his chin falling into his innards.

Jay had kept his stress hidden away from his wife, but he and the others witnessed it behind closed doors.

Zane gathered his thoughts calmly and tried to soothe his long-time friend.

"Jay, no one here can offer sound advice because you are the first among us to be an expecting father. Although I must ask the question, is any man or woman, for that matter, really truly ready for parenthood when the time comes? One may study and read books about the subject or even succeed in getting advice from the more experienced. However, isn't every experience different? Your child will be a product of both you and Nya when he or she is born…and if that's the case…" he smiled, "…all you can really prepare for is a whirlwind of adventure."

Jay looked down at his brother.

"All you can do is your best, Jay. Nya believes in you, as do we. Now, you must simply believe in yourself."

Zane sat up when Jay closed the door on his torso. He blinked in surprise when the man suddenly threw his arms around him in a hug. Zane chuckled softly however and hugged his younger brother back.

"Thanks Zane, and I'm sorry again…for how I've been lately and for shocking you."

"Apology officially accepted though you'll have to apologize to Kai and Cole as well for your behavior."

"Yeah…I know," Jay grumbled and pulled back. He then removed his goggles completely and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "And I'll get cracking on those drones after dinner tonight. I promise."

Zane shook his head. "Do it tomorrow instead. Tonight you should focus on relaxing and getting a good night sleep."

Jay grinned and winked. "Will do! Oh, and you're cooking tonight so that's an added plus!"

"Yes I am, but Jay…May I ask a favor?" Zane placed a wary hand to his head, still somewhat feeling a throb at his left temple, and the blue-eyed man waited expectantly for him to continue. "While we are here…is it possible for you make an alteration? A little bit more resistance to lightning perhaps? I'd hate for this to happen again…not by your hand, but by Mother Nature's."

"Heh, sure! Yeah, I guess that would suck, huh?" His grin then turned mischievous and the lights in his eyes sparkled playfully. "I guess lightning strikes are no joke, right?"

Zane cocked an eyebrow.

"Because yanno I tell jokes and my element is lightning in all…Hey, is your funny switch on or not?!"

Zane simply sighed and lied back down. "No, but even if it was, I do not believe I would have found that particular joke humorous, Jay."

* * *

**This was a request by** LightningDanino23: what happen if, during an argument or something, Jay accidently shocks Zane with his powers? How Zane will react?

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews and, or Requests are welcome!**


	6. Scars

_Theme Six__: __**Scars**_

I keep my expression guarded and detached as I watch Ayane's healing touch mend the wounds on Kai's body.

Two in fact. One slicing horizontally at the top of his chest, stretching over from one pectoral to the other and another…a deeper, more devastating laceration which started from his left hipbone all the way to the edge of his navel.

_That_ is the one that I caused, _that_ is the attack that Kai saved me from.

The stunning shine of Ayane's white gold hair dissipates until her usual bright blonde hue returns and she opens her eyes. I inspect her handiwork with keen attentiveness; Kai's spewed blood had receded back into the cuts and the savagely separated epidermis had been mended with divine care. However, the lacerations were so profound that they left terrible red and anger scars in their wake.

While Kai's body is littered with these imperfections, these two new ones are the most pronounced compared to the others which have healed over and paled his tan skin.

Finished with her treatment, Ayane shakily rises from Kai's bedside and addresses us with a tired smile.

"He's most likely still asleep due to exhaustion, but no doubt he'll come to shortly," she says, her gaze lingering on me. Zane is beside her to lend support and Ayane leans willingly against him. Silently, the others file out of Kai's room, though Nya and Jay are the last to leave.

Nya touches her brother's arm before placing her hand in Jay's. Together, the couple follows the others out. Nya stops before exiting and turns to me.

"Please let us know when he wakes up," she says quietly and I nod, my eyes never leaving Kai's prone body.

The door clicks to signal their exit and I am left alone with the man who protected me with his life. I stay where I am, standing at the foot of his bed, inwardly berating myself for my error during the last battle.

That scar…that _one_ scar… should not be on Kai's body.

How could I have been so careless? I have trained extensively for months to condition myself, to prepare myself for any adversities. How could that one Venomari slip through my counter ability? How? Have I not perfected my technique? Am I still not strong enough to hold my own?

I tuck my chin under the fold of my mother's scarf as a ripple of doubt spreads from within me.

How am I to protect the ones I treasure…if I can't effectively protect myself?

And why does he always…I still don't understand some of the things that Kai does. I know he can be impulsive, but surely he has a limit. At least, I hope he does.

I move around to his bedside, the place Ayane occupied previously and sit down slowly as to not disturb him.

I scrutinize his naked torso…how many of these scars are the result of his impetuosity?

We are warriors…and we will bleed…but…

My hand reaches out and my fingers ghost over the battle-hardened flesh tenderly.

"I don't want you to receive any more…" I whisper, feeling the slight unevenness of an especially long serrated one etched across his sternum…so dangerously close to his heart. "This should not have happened. I'm so sorry, Kai."

A large hand covers mine and I lift my eyes to half-lidded gold amber and a naturally-fitted smirk.

"What's a few more…?" His voice is raw and husky, deep and sinfully wonderful. "I couldn't let that bastard harm you. You know how I am."

I frown in displeasure. "Yes, and I still don't like that aspect of your personality. Don't make light of your injuries Kai. You only have one life…and…" My emotions are starting to seep through. Kai now holds such power over me and I'm still not sure if I can handle the flames licking at my face.

"…What am I to do if…" The word on my tongue is much too painful to utter. The very thought of losing Kai…I can't. I simply can't. This is the effect of love. It brings such emotional distress and turmoil. Absolute devastation if that person is taken away.

Kai has given me a taste of this… unprecedented emotion and has buried himself deep within the chambers of my heart. Thus, it's too late for me to let go. Even if I suffer emotional scarring, I have grown accustomed and addicted to his flavor…his love.

A moist and gentle kiss is given to my palm and Kai's fierce gaze enraptures me.

"Love is a risk. Life is a risk. Everything and every day is a risk, Ebony. It can be frightening at times because nothing is set in stone. But in spite of that, we can't run and hide and cower in fear. We can only keep moving forward. I have taken into account the number of scars that mar my body, but y'know what?" The smirk stretches just a bit more. "I have no regrets. I will use my body to protect the ones I hold dear…no matter what."

I hold his gaze for a moment before moving it to his chest once more.

To live strongly is to live with no regrets. His accumulated scar tissue is testimony to his devotion and dedication.

Kai is a strong and surprisingly wise man…It's no wonder I fell for him, though he still infuriates me at times with his undesirable bouts of spontaneity. However, I would rather be in his reckless arms than be cold and in seclusion.

"So, this is the toll we must pay? Differentiating scars?" I ask and he pulls his body up and leans in close, his breath still as sizzling hot and tantalizing as ever.

"Hah…scars do fade over time, but until they disappear completely…" his hand cups my cheek and his thumb smoothes over my bottom lip. Sharp golden-amber eyes glint in rapture, "…We can revel in the healing process. I have shown you some of the benefits of love, haven't I? Like this…" a kiss to my left cheek, "…and this…" a kiss to my right one, "…and…this…"

The heat inside my body had been steadily rising with each of his tender ministrations, but as soon as his lips mold themselves over mine…my body becomes a living furnace.

My heart beats rapidly as our lips continuously brush each other and soon, I'm pulled into his lap with my legs bent at the knee and positioned on either side of him. Something akin to a sigh and a growl resonates deep in his throat and his arms wrap tighter around me, his hands under my braid and splayed on my back.

My cheeks are aflame. I'm still so new to this…and I don't think I'll ever get used to it…nor do I really want to. I yearn to keep each and every encounter we have like this, to be wonderfully fresh and adventurous.

Such glorious heat…

I try to mimic him as best I can and settle my hands on his back. The smooth ripple of muscle electrifies me. His tongue purposefully moving against mine intoxicates me. My body shudders and racks in primal pleasure and Kai takes a harsh breath in between kisses before plunging forward to resume gratifying contact.

I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. Each kiss, each touch is never enough. We both crave more and this uncontrolled desire of mine is incredibly alarming.

My mind is beginning to fog… I can't…

My hands move on their own to his hair, sinking into that dark chocolate field of pliable spikes. A finger slides under the band at the end of my braid and tugs roughly, removing it. And as I feel my hair start to unravel, strong hands grip my hips and suddenly, I'm pulled down until I am planted most firmly on his lap.

…Right onto something hard and throbbing…

I immediately become coherent and break our kiss abruptly with a gasp.

"Kai!" My voice is shaky and wanton, a slew of mixed emotions run rampant through me, but I try my best to reel in my control. Kai's grip on my hips is hard and unrelenting, even as I brace my hands on his shoulders to try and push up off him, I barely move. "Ah—Kai! Wait! _Mate!_" (Wait!)

The hands loosen their hold and I lift myself a bit off him. He looks up at me in shock, his breathing quick and heavy, just like mine.

His pupils, which were just miniature black spheres, gradually dilate and return to normal.

I then realize it was all instinct…Kai's previous actions were based solely from sexual instinct.

From his…desire for me…

I blush.

"Ebony, I…" a quick lick of the lips, "I'm sorry. I never lost it that bad before," he eyes me worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

My heart has yet to settle down, but I manage to give him a breathless answer.

"No…I…" his hands move to my arms.

"You're trembling."

Am I? I swallow thickly. "It's fine…I-I just…I'm…" I place a hand to my head.

So fast. Everything had been moving so fast. My blood was pumping, my heart was soaring. I was engulfed in Kai's stimulating warmth and scent…I still am. I know I should distance myself, but I'm so reluctant to move.

And there it is again. The conflict within me. These bizarre occurrences were happening too frequently around him and yet despite a nagging from my more sensible side, I am drawn to this danger like a moth to a roaring flame.

A part of me wants to get burned…to get scorched and scarred by wild flames…and that _terrifies_ me.

Kai slowly and with difficulty, retracts himself from me and lies back down on the bed. He turns his head away so that I can't see his expression clearly, but I can easily detect the clenching of his jaw.

"Too fast, right?" He whispers and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. "I know that you fear this sorta thing and want to ease into it and yet I…dammit…" those richly intense eyes are returned to me and I can see an even more pressing battle rage from within shining liquid amber. "I love you very much, Ebony and that's why I don't want to chase you away."

He sighs deeply and brings his forearm to rest over his eyes. "I think it's best that you…" another sigh, this one more elongated and depressed than the last, "…that you leave the room…for now," he finishes.

He's offering me an escape route that I'd be foolish not to take, although…wasn't the previous discussion entirely about taking risks? No, even before that. Since I decided to stay all those months ago, since I decided to accept his love and give him my heart in return…

I keep myself balanced over him as I lean forward.

A part of me…that growing _instinctual _part of me…wants to stay and give him something. For once, I calmly nudge aside my sensibility and step through the door imbued with raw emotion.

Kai doesn't want me to leave, I know he doesn't.

So…I won't.

I will try and take a risk.

One of his newest scars, though it was less demanding, it still bore an unsightly reddish tint and needed soothing attention. Gently and without a sign of reservation, I press my lips to the scar on his chest. His sudden intake of breath does not deter me as I continue to give my love to his angry grievance.

"Ebony…"

His flesh is hot and sheen with sweat and just like I knew I would…I become addicted to his taste. I can hear the excited tempo of his heart as well as mine. I move at my leisure and make sure to cover the entire length of the scar with my lips. Giving a final kiss on the edge of the healed laceration over the hard yet smooth mound of his left pectoral, I move lower until I'm faced with his next and last new scar.

However, I am fraught with a momentary dilemma as this scar curved around his lower hip where his pants obstructed the rest of it. I am determined to carry out my endeavor though and gather the scrunched up layer of his ninja attire in my hands in preparation to pull the suit further down.

"Please lift your hips, Kai," I request quietly.

"_Nani?! Mate! Watashi wa…" _(What?! Wait! I…) His voice sounded so haggard as he gasped his words to me and when I look up, his face is darkened in scarlet and his eyes, wide and…hungry.

Such blatant euphemism…I'm still wearing a blush myself, but I direct a smile at him. He wants me to do what I intend, but again, he is offering a way out for my own safety.

A very selfless and noble act, but I have made my decision.

I hold his gaze. _**"Please. Lift. Your. Hips. Kai."**_ I reiterate, putting emphasis on every word so that he knows that I know what I am doing. What I am asking.

His eyes smolder and ignite as he does what I ask and I carefully pull his attire further down to expose more of his beautifully narrow and lean hips. The heat wafting from his body nearly makes me openly pant, but I simply distract myself by pushing my lose hair out of my face to compensate.

Thankfully his modesty is still covered, though the bulge and hardness of it is easily discernible.

I'm…not ready for _that_…yet.

I can now see where the scar begins and my lips find their mark as I set upon my task anew. Kai's breathing has become increasingly labored and I can still feel his heated gaze on me. I grip the edge of his hip lightly and press my thumb into his moist flesh. He hisses. My other hand, I let travel upward over his hard abs and let it rest on his center. My lips don't stop, continuing their journey over rough and mended skin. Wanting to taste a bit more, I slide my tongue over a particular area along the pelvis and his entire body quakes.

"Ah! _S-__Shirayukihime…_god…_Onegai…_" (Please…)

Must be a sensitive spot…I want to hear him make that sound from the back of his throat again, so I repeat the motion.

And my wish is blissfully granted along with another buck of his hips and full-body shudder. Now with my addiction, I am also inquisitive. Wanting to ascertain what other sounds and movements I could produce from the man I love without equal. So, I add slow, meaningful experimental licks to accompany my kisses and I am thrilled that my efforts are not in vain.

Harmonious growls and gasps emit from him and resound throughout my soul. And his body begins to move sensuously to an unknown rhythm, prompting more heat to pool and gather at my core.

"Haa…don't…don't stop yet I…haa…almost…"

Kai's hand finds its way to my head and he deftly combs through my hair with his fingers. I have long since reached the end of his scar, but I do as he requests and languidly backtrack until I reach his sweet spot once more.

"…Yeah…uh…ah…Ebony_-chan_…"

I nearly falter at what I hear. He has never called me that before. _No one_ has ever called me that before.

His body is still moving. His hips are still alternating between rolling and bucking.

Hot…heat…warmth…is everywhere…I…

Kai's sudden roar of ecstasy sounds heavenly in my ears and he fists a clump of my hair as his body arcs off the bed in unmistakable pleasure. After a few moments, gradually his body grows lax and his breathing, while still deep, is even and serene.

The hold on my hair loosens and I gather myself to my knees to peer at him.

…I am thankful that I have photographic memory because he looks absolutely divine: parted lips, half-lidded eyes, flushed face…beautiful.

Definitely a risk worth taking.

His gaze, which was staring at nothing in a haze at first, suddenly pin me down with their intense scrutiny and before I can even question it, our positions are abruptly reversed and I'm laying on my back, staring up at him.

He smirks devilishly and licks his lips…that burning infinite hunger is back.

"You must really love me to have done that, but I'm not the sort of man who likes to be indebted to someone when I know there's a way to pay them back in full…"

My eyes widen.

"So…Ebony_-chan_…I hope you're ready…because now…it's your turn…"

* * *

**I'm quite certain this is still considered T-rated since no private parts were shown unlike in 'Zane's Room'. Anyway! Did I get your mouths waterin' for 'Zodiac'? XD**

**This was a request by roserain1998: **Could you do a Kia and Ebony one shot please :)

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**All Reviews/Requests are welcome!**


	7. The Candelabra

_Theme Seven__: __**The Candelabra**_

Sasha stepped back to survey her hard work with a satisfied grin. Aligned before her on the dining room table of her and Cole's home was a massive spread of all of her husband's favorite dishes, both Italian and Portuguese cuisine alike.

She wiped her brow. Sasha had been cooking ever since she got home from work this afternoon, wanting to give it her all in making tonight special and equally memorable. And why not? It was definitely a joyous occasion, one worth celebrating.

After all…she had found out this morning that she was pregnant.

The red-head blushed and placed a congenial hand to her toned stomach, knowing within a few months it was going to enlarge and house the first of-_hopefully many_-Belmonte children. It had been difficult for her. She knew she wanted to have children and Cole _especially_ wanted some, but in order for her to ovulate regularly, she had to get off her birth control…she had to suffer through her ungodly menstrual cycles.

Before she stopped taking her precious little sea foam-colored pill, Sasha hadn't experienced her period in seven years…and what a glorious seven years those were. Fun fact, it was the delicate age of twelve when Sasha began her transition from girl to young lady and it was during her first…_gruesome _exhibition that her mother and younger sister discovered that…_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ was not just a work of fiction, for they had witnessed it in terrifying reality. _PMS_ took a whole new meaning when Sasha Graciano underwent her cycle. Because of her excruciating pain and heavy bleeding, Sasha was like a wounded animal on an uncontrollable rampage. Her mood swings were rapid and drastic, from deep near-suicidal depression to aggressive displays of violence. Aiesha knew right then and there that her lil' habanera had to be medicated or otherwise placed in a straight jacket for three days for her protection, and for the protection of others.

She had warned Cole of her past and had even shed tears in anxiety and fear that he would divorce her because of her once-a-month episodes, but Cole had assured and reassured her again and again that it would be well-worth it in the end and that he could handle her. Sasha remembered the calm gentility of his emerald-jade irises as he promised he would never leave her due to something so trivial. And in all honesty, it wasn't _too_ traumatizing. I mean sure, she nearly blasted him with shuriken for forgetting something on the grocery list and okay, maybe she nearly drowned him for leaving the cap off the toothpaste once or twice. And yeah, maybe she barged into his workplace crying and screaming how their lives were over because she couldn't catch a particular species of fish and now they would have to file for bankruptcy.

So, yeah, it could've been a lot worse, but what made all the difference in the world was having Cole to support her. He took her bouts of craziness in stride and was even able to calm and soothe her sometimes. They had taken long, hot, steaming baths together to help lessen the pain of her aching abdomen and Cole had given her wonderful massages to further ease the tension and stress on her body. He had thought of many other ways to try and help her and most times out of not…they did.

Sasha had thanked and praised all the gods and goddesses in existence for being blessed with a husband like Cole. Though he had his flaws, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else and his love for her was most definitely appreciated. And… not to say they didn't have their _**fun**_ too. Every night they had _**fun**_. Sometimes during the day, especially on the weekends they had _**fun**_. They had purely unbridled, passionate, enthusiastic…_**fun**_. And hopefully they would have _**fun**_ tonight. It was Friday after all and the weekends _always_ belonged to them.

Snapping her fingers from getting an epiphany, Sasha moved to collect and place the finishing touch to the grandeur of the feast, a centerpiece. The ivory candelabra she and Cole had received as a wedding present from Kai and Ebony. The elegant crystal accents sparkled beautifully under the fluorescent lights of the dining room as Sasha delicately placed a thick candle in each of the three candleholders. With a careful hand, she lit the three wicks and when she finished…she stared fondly at the third and highest candle. For that third, represented the baby growing inside her and how it was more important than both her and Cole. It would be the center of their lives, as it is on the candelabra.

Sasha gave a start when she heard the front door open. She hastily flicked her plethora of braids over her shoulder, and smoothed her hands over the front of her short black dress before going to greet her husband.

Cole hung up his black leather jacket with a sigh. Thank Atlas it was Friday and he had two whole days to recuperate before having to go back and repeat his trade. Don't get him wrong though, he loved his job and was thankful that he could use the skills he'd honed for years to create a career. Being a guardian officer was very different that being a ninja however, as he knew it would be. For one, he couldn't do what he wanted and had to follow certain protocols and rules set before him by his superiors. That's another thing. He had superiors. He was no longer a leader and would have to work up the ranks if he ever wanted to have his own unit to command. He was still just known as _"the rookie…"_ or _"the new blood…"_ by his colleagues, but little by little he had started to prove his mettle and prowess and impress them by what he could do.

The money he was making was good, but he knew it could be better if he ever achieved the rank of "Legionater". These officers were the top enforcers of Poseidonia's Security Detail and were considered to be the best of the best. He knew if he worked hard enough and took every shift that was offered to him then he would be able to obtain this title, but of course, everything takes time.

"Cole…"

Said man looked up to see his radiant wife saunter toward him. His breath caught in his throat at the splendor of her appearance. He had come to love the sight of her brilliant red tresses done-up in braids and tonight was no different as the overhead lights shined down upon the intricately woven fire-locks. The gold chain with her sister's pearl was ever fastened around her neck and her dress…Cole's heated blood immediately traveled south below the equator to gather at his nether region. She was wearing a black dress and not just any black dress…_the_ black dress. The one she allowed for him to pick out for her a few months ago. She had complained at first, saying how it was too tight and too short and that if she tried to bend over, her underwear would show. However, he had swiftly set her qualms to rest by telling her that she would never be seen in public wearing the dress, for it was only meant to be worn in private…a delicious sight for his eyes only. Plus, she wouldn't have it on for very long anyway…

Damn…caramel skin galore…

She had to be revving to go to be wearing that! His eyes scoured over her voluptuous body in ravenous delight, from her silky smooth shoulders and exposed cleavage to her long shapely legs, and as she neared him, his focus met hers. Her stormy platinum gaze was vibrant and intense which he was glad for since she had been feeling unwell for the past couple of weeks. She told him she was going to the doctor's for a check-up this morning and it looked like she was given a clean bill of health.

Lithe buttery brown arms circled around his neck and he embraced her in warm reciprocation. The two lovers instantly became engrossed with the scent of each other.

"Are you hungry?" Sasha asked in a whisper, her seductive tone matching the sensuality of the ambiance sublimely.

Cole took it as an invitation. "Oh yeah…"

Without idle, he swooped down to claim her plump lips in a passionate kiss and wasted no time in prying them apart with his tongue to sweep his eager muscle around her wet cavern. He was an ardent connoisseur of tropical fruits now, but his favorite would always be Sasha's mango-flavored tongue. Becoming increasingly aroused, Cole moaned throatily and pulled her flush against him and his wife responded by gripping his taut shoulders under-handed.

Sasha teased her Italian half-breed by sucking gently on his lower lip before diving into his own mouth to taste him just as thoroughly as he did her. Cole's back collided against the door when Sasha suddenly pushed into him, he breathed roughly through his nose as he felt the familiar surge of unrestrained desire overtake him.

He wanted her…right here…right now…

But before he could follow through with his plan and hoist her up by her thighs, Sasha broke their kiss and pulled back. With her arms still around his neck and his still snaked around her waist, the two married Shinobi stood in the sparsely lit foyer and stared into each other's lust-filled eyes. Sasha had to suppress her own gratuitous moan at seeing long onyx bangs partially obscure her husband's wanton gaze. The rapid rise and fall of his tightly muscled chest beckoned her to resume their precious bodily contact once more, so that she may hear that strong melodious heartbeat within.

Sasha placed a finger on kiss-swollen lips the color of sand-rose to stay them from advancing when Cole decided to move forward again. She could _not _however suppress a shiver when he pressed a gentle kiss to the length of it.

"Not yet…" she breathed, trying to rail against the invigorating temptation before her. "…That comes later…"

With his features still shadowed by his dark mane, Cole grasped the hand the impeded his path and tugged Sasha forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"You expect me to stop now?" His hands moved lower and settled on satin-clad twin cheeks, giving each a tender squeeze. "You started it, _amore_."

Sasha closed her eyes and tilted her head back, a gasp of shocked bliss seeping through her slightly parted lips as her body arched instinctively and pressed-up against her husband's rock solid one.

"_Ho bisogno di te ..." _(I need you…) Cole murmured and took the opportunity to give a long savory lick to her graceful neck, his tongue pressing deeply along her skittish pulse. Sasha release an uncharacteristic whimper at the hushed and sexy words whispered into her neck and with the combined gratifying feeling of Cole's hot breath and slick tongue covering one of her more sensitive areas, Sasha knew her resistance was crumbling.

Before she could take a step higher on the stairway to heaven, she would have to vie for her control and jump down.

"N-No I didn't," she rasped out in a hurry, saying anything in hopes of getting him to stop. "Please Cole…" she placed trembling hands on his chest and pushed feebly, "not now, later. I promise…"

Cole heard the desperation in his life-mate's voice and knew it would be cruel to let her plea fall on deaf ears, therefore he reluctantly detached his lips from her and allowed her to put some distance between them. Taking a moment to sweep his bangs to the side so he could see properly, he eyed her slightly disheveled state with unparalleled want and pride.

She had been close to giving in, in that, there's no doubt. Even before they were married, as a couple, Cole had paid close attention to what could make the fiery and headstrong water kunoichi mew, stammer, and ultimately submit to him. From words to touches, everything had a certain degree of effect on her and rarely did she ever fight back. For her to sound so blatantly frantic was a cause for alarm.

She had something planned and wanted to take the lead.

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves and aroused body, Cole watched her with half-lidded eyes while she tugged down on the hem of her dress. "Alright…we'll do things your way," he relented. "But hopefully we can pick up where we left off sooner rather than later."

Sasha cleared her throat and tucked a stray braid back behind her ear. She smiled at his compromise and took his hand to lead him to her surprise.

"When I asked if you were hungry, I meant for actual food," she chided playfully and Cole chuckled.

"Didn't sound like it to me," he smirked and suddenly took a few good sniffs. "By the way, what's for din—"

Cole jaw dropped open and he openly gaped at the mountain of steaming delectable dishes on their dining room table.

"—ner…" he finished with wide eyes and placed a hand on his stomach when it decided to state its approval at the sight of so much food.

Sasha giggled and squeezed his hand. "C'mon, I already made your plate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a minute," Cole said, his brow furrowed in confusion and a tinge of wariness as he eyed her. "What's the occasion?" He asked, perplexed then his eyes quickly darted down to their joined left hands, their matrimony bands catching the light and gleaming splendidly. "No, no wait…our anniversary is not for another three months and…it's not your birthday," he pointed to her, "and it's not _my _birthday," he pointed to himself.

He met her gaze anxiously. "Sasha…what is it? I mean, don't tell me you did this because you _felt_ like it! I wouldn't believe that for a second! And look!" He persisted, gesturing to their wedding present. "You even put the candelabra out! And this food…" his eyes roamed each dish separately in appreciation, "…baked ziti, bruschetta, chicken carbonara, that hotpot you made that time with the beef, sausages, vegetables and rice, and…my god is that cake?! Sasha, these are all my favorite things!" He exclaimed then slowly, _oh so slowly_, he turned to look at her.

"Okay," he nodded seriously. "I promise I won't get mad, but what did you buy and how much did it cost us? Are we in debt?"

Sasha couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her at seeing Cole's resigned expression. She thought he had picked up on her little secret, but apparently he thought she had bad news to tell him!

"What's so funny?" He deadpanned, now more confused than ever. It was rather disconcerting to see his wife openly laugh at him.

Sasha sniffed and wiped a loose tear from the corner of her eye. She shook her head and gazed fondly at her husband before lifting their joined hands and placing a kiss to the back of his.

"Cole…" she began softly, "I do have something to tell you and it's very important, but I just want to set the mood first, okay? And then…we can make a toast."

"A toast to what?" He asked, his tone just as soft and quiet as hers. His heart thumped wildly in his ribcage as he searched tirelessly within knowing rainy depths.

"In time…" Sasha promised. "Now, let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold."

And so they did. Sasha and Cole sat down and ate their lavish meal together as if it was any normal night, making small talk and asking how their day went which the Kunoichi of Water deftly avoided giving too much detail, especially concerning her morning at the doctor's. Although, all through their conversation, Sasha could tell Cole was beginning to get a little restless. Squirming in his seat, taking long sips of wine, it was quite entertaining to see him so flustered and anxious. Something he was not known to display by any standards.

But now since they were finished with appetizers and entrees, Sasha decided to make her toast before serving dessert…and after her husband's indubitably jubilated reaction, then they could move on to more…_pleasurable_ activities.

She took one last look at the highest candle of the candelabra before moving to refill her and Cole's glasses of _Barolo_, the finest red wine from their collection that Sasha knew would be appropriate for the occasion.

Cole watched her with bated breath and lifted his glass when she did. Sasha blushed but kept hold of his intense stare as she began her toast.

"Cole, first, I want to thank you for being so patient and wonderful. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not grateful for you. I know it hasn't been a picnic when dealing with…well, what you have been known to call, my _Womanly Days_." She rolled her eyes with a short laugh which in turn caused Cole to chuckle too before continuing. "And with our 2nd year anniversary only three months away, I believe with all my heart that—"

Sasha was suddenly interrupted by the loud persistent ringing of their home phone. Cole frowned as he glanced over at, sitting on the countertop like an unnecessary nuisance. He had always hated receiving phone calls at dinner, thinking it to be not only rude but distasteful too. He guessed it was genetic since he remembered his mother and father hating the disruptions also. And now, he and Dante were the same way.

"We'll let the machine pick it up," Cole decided and Sasha silently agreed.

She had been so close…

"_Hello, you've reached the Belmonte residence. Sorry my wife and I are unable to come to the phone right now, we're most likely busy…or getting busy—" "No you did __**not**__ just say that! Don't you __**dare**__ save that greeting! You hear me, ya big—" "But if you would kindly leave your name, number, and a detailed message, we'll be sure to return your call at our earliest convenience. Thanks and stay golden!" _

One could still hear Sasha's irate voice curse Cole vehemently in the background throughout the remainder of the salutation and Sasha glared poison-tipped daggers at the man seated next to her. Cole just grinned sheepishly and mouthed, _(Sorry, I thought I saved the new one.)_ and Sasha let the matter drop with a shake of her head. They'll have to change it later.

After the beep sounded, Cole's expression turned instantly hard and stern at the voice who spoke.

(Interesting voice mail, Belmonte. Anyway, this is Sundowner. I apologize for the disruption to your evening, but an unanticipated development has made its presence known regarding tomorrow's schedule. We will need one additional officer to help man the north quadrant of the Vermilions Sector and your name was the first to come to mind to offer the position. Normally, I would never appoint a new recruit to such an important area, but you show great promise. This is a grand opportunity for you, one I do not think you would pass up. However, if you do decline I do have Reeves to fall back on. Call me back no later than zero eight hundred tomorrow with your decision. Have a good evening.)

Cole had set his glass down as his superior relayed his message. This was definitely the chance he'd been waiting for and he'd be a fool not to take it. Sundowner was the Head Legionater and if Cole could manage to further impress him…

"You're not…really considering taking a shift tomorrow, are you?"

Cole quickly snapped his focus back to his wife. Sasha's mouth was set in a thin line as she leveled her husband with a testy stare.

Cole sighed, already feeling an argument brewing on the horizon. "Yes Sasha, I think it would be in our best interest if I did."

"_Our?!"_ She started incredulously. "How the hell do you figure that?!"

"Sasha, I know we each have a stable flow of income coming in, but if I could procure a higher position, then not only would I receive an increase in salary and better benefits but you could most likely drop one of your jobs as well."

"What?!" Sasha yelped in astonishment. "Cole, I wouldn't do that even if you did get a better payin' job! I took it upon myself to rebuild my daddy's _Hispaniola _because I wanted to! Because I enjoy being out on the sea and closer to him as well as helping my hometown! I opened a song and dance studio because I know Poseidonia houses a lot of talent and thought maybe I could help refine it, so they could go off to the Marty Oppenheimer one day to fulfill their dream! I don't consider those _jobs_, Cole! Those are passions!"

Cole frowned. "Fine. But don't you think having a little something extra to fall back on is better than struggling? I love the line of work I'm in too Sasha, but let's face facts. Since one of your jobs in considered self-employment, there are risks pertaining to that and while a fisherman's salary may be good, you are given limited benefits. I'm sorry, but I just think we need a more secure plan for our future. It would be dangerous to leave things the way they are now."

The storm within Sasha's eyes raged like a hurricane. "What is it with you, huh?! Why do you think some cataclysm is going to hit us and we'll be unable to recover from it! We are doing just fine, Cole! We have our health, a beautiful home, food on the table, money in the bank, and most importantly our love for each other dammit! I understand you set goals for yourself and that's great! And even though you've been working overtime for the past three weeks you _never once_ let it cut into our weekends! Why?! Because we agreed before we even started working that the weekends would be _our_ time! Why are you so dead-set on reneging on that now!?"

Emerald-jade flashed and hardened. "Oh, so that's where the brunt of your anger is stemming from? Sasha, it's just for one day. We'll be able to spend time together all day Sunday, so get over it! There's no reason for you to behave like a child and be selfish about something so trivial."

Sasha's brain came to a screeching halt at Cole's insensitive words. Unadulterated shock consumed her, and all she could was stare at him in disbelief. A child…? Selfish…? Trivial…? Did he really think so little about their time together…about her? When _he_ was the one who came up with the idea in the first place!? Sasha carefully turned away from Cole and looked to the candelabra, to the highest burning candle. All she wanted was for this weekend to be special, one they would always be able to look back on years from now and remember just how wonderful it was. And that is being considered as _childish_, _selfish_, and _trivial_!?

Sasha gripped her wine glass tight as her hormones swam uncontrollably through her body and created a new mood for her: anger, hollowness, and detachment all rolled-up into one _**very dangerous**_ emotion…depression. This wasn't good for her health or the baby's, so she would try to suppress it as best she could. It felt like her element was swirling around in the pit of her stomach as if gathering for a very powerful attack. On a hair-trigger, she lifted her glass and placed it shakily to her lips to take a sip.

She swallowed.

Nothing.

She really needed to calm down.

Maybe a bigger sip then.

Swallow.

Still nothing.

Cole had to admit that his last words were a bit harsh, but he did feel they needed to be said. He only wanted her to see reason. He didn't know why she was overacting because of a single day. He had been prepared for her explosion afterwards too. Ready to deal with the sassy-talkin', head-shakin', finger-snappin' crazy wife he had grown accustomed to when she got really angry.

But this…

Cole watched warily as Sasha took sip after sip from her wine glass while staring blankly ahead at nothing. Her movements and the way she looked was almost… _robotic_, he could feel nothing from her, couldn't sense her mood, or figure out what was coursing through that mind of hers. And that worried him tremendously.

But there was one thing he felt…

Something his survival instincts as a seasoned ninja practically begged him _**not**_ to do no matter what…

And that was to touch her…

If he touched her while she was in this very unorthodox state…then he would die…

It was just that simple…

So he decided to sit in tense silence with her and give her a little time to…calm down. Perhaps when she finished her wine she'd be more relaxed…one could only hope.

It was a very long and harrowing fifteen minutes before Sasha took her final sip and her glass revealed its emptiness, but her mood did not change. Well…maybe it did a bit. She now felt "numb" join the party of negativity within her, but that was all.

Cole sighed and placed his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers in front of his face. He looked from her to the mountain of food left over and then to the candelabra. Before the phone call from Sundowner, she had been in the middle of a loving toast and was going to finally reveal to him why she went through all the trouble of making this night such a grand occasion. Was she not going to tell him now?

He swallowed.

Maybe he could at least try talking to her, but he still knew better than to touch her.

He lowered his hands.

"Sasha?"

She blinked. He took that reaction as a sign she was listening.

"Uh…hey…surely you're not going to let this little spat ruin our evening, are you?"

A pursing of lips and a twitch of an eyebrow. Maybe she was considering?

"You had something you wanted to tell me, remember? And you're still going to…aren't you?"

Sasha stood up from her chair so fast that Cole actually jumped in surprise. She still refused to look at him…even as her hand became wet with aqua tendrils.

Cole winced and took a deep breath just in case his head was suddenly surrounded and submerged underwater, but the attack never came. Cole exhaled slowly as he observed Sasha extinguish each burning candle on the candelabra, her features etched into stone. With her thumb and forefinger, Sasha pinched the flames savagely.

One…

Two…

She suddenly stopped. Her fingers poised over the last flicker of light, the highest candle of the three, the center candle…her hand trembled and the stoic stone pieces of her visage fell away. Her lip quivered and her eyes gathered with so many tears that they instantly spewed forth and down her cheeks.

Cole stood up as he looked on worriedly. "Sasha?"

Cole's wife placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a choked gasp from escaping her, but her husband heard it anyway and moved.

"Sa—" He had tried to reach for her, to comfort her, but Sasha slapped his hand away and ran passed him, out of the dining room, and up the stairs of their home. Cole hurriedly chased after her.

"Sasha, wait!" He shouted as he took the stairs two at a time just to keep up with her. Despite the confines of her dress, she still moved remarkably fast with those long legs of hers and made it to their bedroom steps before him.

Cole followed her through the door. "Sasha, you have to tell me…" The rest of Cole's sentence faded into nothingness. The master bedroom was dimly lit and sprinkled on their bed, atop the black and aqua comforter were fresh red rose petals. Cole gawked at the bed in bafflement as if wondering where it came from, how it teleported from the past to the present.

It reminded him so much of their first time…

Cole gave a start when Sasha suddenly grabbed the edge of the comforter and with one mighty flap of it, the petals bounced off the pillowy surface and onto the carpet. Cole stared helplessly at the fallen remnants of beauty.

He shook his head. He was in such a daze. First, the feast downstairs and the placement of the candelabra. Now, a striking near-perfect remake of their first time…Just what was the conclusion of that toast?!

Cole glanced up when he felt a breeze pass him; Sasha had fled into their adjoining bathroom. With his heart hammering in anxiety, he followed her.

Again, another sinfully dim setting. It was warm…humid…and…candles. Multiple candles lined the spacious bathtub, giving the protruding suds and bubbles a sensuous allure.

Another sweet memory. On their first anniversary, they had decided to stay in and keep to themselves instead of going out. And after a dinner by candlelight and dancing to a rhapsody of slow harmonic crescendos, Cole had led Sasha upstairs to their bedroom and into their bathroom.

He had done this for her…and it had been the first time they ever made love amongst hot water and bubbly suds.

Cole shivered in pleasure as his mind replayed last year's most beautiful moment.

Sasha…She was recreating their most precious memories as a couple. Even the feast gave off a semblance to their wedding…especially the candelabra.

But why…?

Was this night…supposed to be more important…more special…more memorable…than all of those past enchantments?

If so…what could be…?

Sasha sat on the edge of the tub and forcefully drove her hand into the water. Seconds later, Cole could hear the sound of drainage. He blinked rapidly. He could hardly get his legs to move.

His voice barely above a whisper, he called out to her again, tried to reach for her again. "Sasha…"

But she evaded his grasp a second time and bolted out of the bathroom via the second door on the other side. Cole, with a bout of determination, snapped out of his delirium and rushed back the way he came. Entering the bedroom, he didn't stop this time.

He had to reach her.

He had to stop her from destroying another one of their sacred memoirs.

And…he had to find out what was more important.

He covered the short distance between them in less than a second and grabbed hold of her wrist, survival instincts be damned. Already expecting some sort of attack, Cole caught the fist aimed at the side of his head. Now with both her hands in his grasp, he spun her around to face him, subsequently locking and pinning her arms behind her back.

Sasha snarled angrily up at him, her eyes still flowing with tears and thrashed about in his arms to try to break free, but of course, Cole would always have the upper-hand against her in terms of brute strength. Knowing this, Sasha's eyes narrowed and her body pulsed blue. However, Cole knew his wife too well. The woman and the warrior… and quickly summoned his own element to incase them in a sphere of hardened golden-bronze earth.

The fine particles of the shifting soil illuminated a faint shine and within the confines of his element, Cole challenged his wife.

"Go ahead," he whispered lowly, inching his face ever closer to hers. "Use your powers, but you know that all I'll have to do to stay alive is kiss you."

Sasha panted heavily, her breath harshly seeping through the fine lines of her gritted teeth. Cole dared not to loosen his grip, for fear of the powerful female unleashing an attack that would surely knock him right through the stoned sphere, but he did bring her body closer to his.

His heart was still pounding…he just had to know what was going on.

"Sasha…Sasha please, you have to tell me. Help me to understand the importance of this night. Everything that I've seen up until now has been a marvelous reminder of our past and for you to combine them…" He looked into her teary platinum eyes desperately. "Please, I have to know."

Sasha sniffed and released another choked sob. Her emotions were boiling over; her hormones were going a mile a minute. She had been trying to calm down, but her efforts were for naught.

And so…she exploded, releasing all of her pent-up anger and sadness at the man who was the cause of it.

"_**I'm pregnant, you idiot!" **_At once, the mighty sphere of bronze and gold crumbled away and evaporated like loose dirt and rock on a wet canvas. _**"I planned for this night to be unforgettable and special because it marked the coming of our first child and it segued into our weekend! A weekend we would spend together planning and celebrating with our child in mind!" **_Cole's body went lax and his restrain on his wife disappeared completely. Sasha immediately pushed him away and he was so shocked that he actually stumbled and fell on his back. The furious future-mother quickly straddled his hips and fisted her hands in the collar of his shirt. Cole stared up at her in continuous astonishment as she continued to bellow in rage at him and her tears dripped from her eyes and onto his face.

"_**Is the importance of our weekend still trivial to you, you ass-hat?! Do I now reserve the right to act childish and selfish when it concerns our child?! Damn you and your one-tracked mind! How dare you toss our quality time with each other to the side for a freakin' job! We made a promise to each other and just because it was your idea in the first place, it doesn't give you the right to renege whenever you feel like it!" **_

Sasha shook him hard with each and every word she screamed until she was left panting and breathless. She slouched forward miserably onto Cole's chest, her ear positioned over his rapidly beating heart. She felt tired and exhausted. Her emotions were drained, not allowing for anything but melancholy to linger.

"Even if I wasn't pregnant…you should've cared more about us. I thought…nothing would ever come between our love and devotion to each other…I…"

Sasha could say no more, her sobs getting in the way of her words. Cole's arms shook violently as he embraced his trembling wife. His heart pounded with so many different emotions that he felt mentally overwhelmed. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time, holding his wife and trying to piece together the scattered fragments of his broken mind.

Cole closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Sasha.

Slowly he sat up and cradled her against his chest.

A beautiful smile fleeted over his lips and when he opened his eyes…emerald and jade shimmered and glistened.

How many years have it been since Cole Belmonte cried…?

Regardless of his blurred vision, Cole could still make out Sasha's tear-stained face and watery eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away a single trail and felt the wetness of her eyelashes against the tip when she blinked.

He took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry Sasha. You know that with everything I do…I always have our best interests in mind. But, interests aren't the same as feelings…and I'm sorry I ignored yours. All my life I learned that family was more important than anything, from my immediate family, to my extended family…and now to you and…" Cole moved his hand to lay it gently over Sasha's stomach, "…to our child. Nothing will ever come between us, Sasha…" Cream-colored lips gradually curved and Cole's own smile brightened as he moved inch by inch to bridge the gap between them. _**"Not ever…"**_

On a carpet of premium buff and rose petals, a kiss most sweet and firm was shared between husband and wife.

However…something most mysterious happened down below in the dining room…

The two extinguished candles on the candelabra… rekindled their wicks and burned more brilliantly than they had before...and their flames…slightly leaned toward the center…where the highest candle shined the brightest.

* * *

**Oops! Kinda went overboard with this one! Sorry about the length! It won't happen again…I think! XDD!**

**This was a request by **NinjaWriterMaster: I would love to see Sasha tell Cole she's pregnant and his reaction.

**Hoped you and everyone else enjoyed! All Requests/Reviews are welcome! **


	8. Kissing is an Art Not a Science

_Theme Eight__: __**Kissing is an Art Not a Science**_

"Hey, Jay."

I turn around to see my lovely fiancé enter my room, her face alight with a smile.

"Hey, Nya," I greet back with a customary raised hand and give her a sort of lopsided grin in return. Okay truthfully, I've gotten over my awkwardness around her over a year ago, but every time I see her…I just feel so lucky and overjoyed that she chose to be by my side. It still seems surreal at times, despite how far we've gotten in our relationship. I mean, c'mon! We're going to be married soon!

She steps closer and I envelop her in my arms happily. I turn my face into her hair and kiss the silky obsidian strands. The delicate press of her lips against my clavicle sends a gratifying jolt throughout my body, from head to toe.

I sigh in bliss and close my eyes. _Hmm…may this last forever…_

We release each other after a while and she looks up at me expectantly.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asks and I turn back to my expansive workstation. It was a bit cluttered with loose bolts, screws, and other miscellaneous parts and unfinished gadgets, but obviously the most eye-catching object is my most recent and completed masterpiece, if I do say so myself.

"This right here," I reply and pick up a small silver hand-held device. "I call it the Ionic-Elemental Digital Electromagnetic Item Tracker or IDEIT for short (see what I did there?). I remember you telling me once that sometimes you lose things of importance to you and it takes you forever to find them again," I give her a proud and confident smile. "Well, fret no more, sweetheart! For I have the answer to your problem right here! I made it for you, of course, but anyone with an Element can use it. Let me show you how it works."

I step to the center of my room and she follows at my side, looking as beautiful and intrigued as ever. I manage to contain my blush with relative ease and begin my demonstration of my new invention.

"Say I'm searching for my keys going like, _"Oh my gosh! I can't find my keys! What am I to do! Woe is me!" _Yanno, panicking around like that," I jest with a raised eyebrow and she giggles, wearing a casual smirk. "Well, this is where this baby comes into play! All I have to do is hold it normally like this and transfer a bit of my Element into it…" At once my bad-ass deep blue lightning appears and starts coiling in veins around my forearm and hand. The light-indicators at the top of the IDEIT start flashing blue rapidly before staying lit. "Okay, that means it's imbued with an Element and ready for further use. Now, I picture the item I want to find in my mind and…BAM! You see there?!" I say excitedly and point to the top display screen where an exact replicated image of my keys is shown. "And now…right on cue, the soliton radar is activated on the bottom screen."

The IDEIT makes a steady beeping sound to signal how close I am to my keys and Nya leans in close to observe the screen for herself. My nose is blessed with her angelic scent of vanilla and chamomile and I momentarily start to lose focus, but I quickly give myself a mental slap and proceed with the demo.

"Ah—um—yeah, okay well, I-I know my keys are in the room with the appearance of the blip here and from there, you just follow the radar until…" Multiple beeps sound in rapid succession as we near my dresser and as soon as I place my device right over my keys, a long steady beep rings out. I switch off the device quickly to silence the thing and stick a finger in my ear to stop the piercing strain through my cranium.

"Ugh…there is a volume knob on the side here and…um… I guess the only thing lacking about it is that it won't tell you exactly where the item is from the get-go. So, you'll still have to treasure hunt for it, but at least it won't take long if you have a remote clue where you lost the item," I finish with a shrug.

I look at Nya and this time let my blush show on my cheeks at seeing how absolutely amazed she is with my latest little do-hicky.

"Jay, that's incredible!" She praises exuberantly and places her small but strong hand on my chest. "Wow…I think you have more of a knack than I do for inventing gadgets." She smiles, her soft chocolate eyes twinkling brightly.

I wave her off. "Pssh! Nah, I could've never built a 30-foot samurai mecha battle suit and a samurai helmet that could decompress to the size of a rubix cube like you did," my eyes gaze at her with plenty of love and admiration. "You're the real engineering and technological genius here, not me."

She shakes her head, a pretty blush kissing her cheeks. "Let's just concede that we both are geniuses with our own individual strengths and weaknesses, okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

I hand her the IDEIT and she handles it with care, placing it close to her heart. Her long lashes conceal her eyes a bit when she glances down, but then they flicker back up to meet mine.

"I…I just can't believe you built me this just because I told you I lose things…You're incredibly sweet and thoughtful, Jay. Thank you so much."

I look at her seriously. "It's really no problem, Nya. That's what I'm here for…to love, care, and support you in any possible way I can. It's much more than what a boyfriend would do…It's what a _husband_ would do."

Our eyes lock and I let my staid frown give way to a kind smile. The way she's looking at me…the way her chocolate optics are darkening in passion and love sends my heart racing. I wonder vaguely if she can hear it. It's so deafening and profound that I wouldn't be surprised if she could.

I don't know why my face burns more as she takes a step towards me. We aren't that far apart, but my eyes still find the time to sweep over the graceful curves of her body. She's dressed casually though there's also a taste of elegance in her choice of attire. She told me what this style of dress was called…_cheongsam_…a figure-hugging one-piece Chinese dress designed specifically for women. And boy, did it _ever_ do her body justice! The dress is long and has lengthy slits on each side, allowing me to catch a glimpse of milky-white skin with each step she took. It glossed and shined in silk and is deeply imbued with the color purple. A color associated with royalty. It symbolizes everything that she is…powerful, noble, luxurious, and ambitious. As well as intelligent, dignified, independent, creative, mysterious, and just… magical… The list goes on!

I _am_ looking at a princess…my princess. She may say that I put her on too high a pedestal, but I can't help but put her there. She's everything I could've hoped for and more.

She reaches for me and her delicate fingers trace my face. She fingers my bangs before combing her hand through my hair and I sigh in content, my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Jay…I will do my best to support you too. I love you…you mean everything to me."

Touched as I always am by her words of love, my hands find their favorite place around her waist.

"I love you too, Nya. You are my world," I whisper gently and that's all that needed to be said before her eyes fluttered shut and her lips connected adoringly with mine. My eyes close as well, allowing my other senses to be more acute with everything that's happening. It starts with continuous brushing; the curves of her soft and supple lips fitting perfectly against mine again and again.

Her lips are sweet and tart like raspberries, wet and juicy like watermelons…_So good…_

Her fingers move back to my face and settle on my cheek. With another tender press, her tongue ventures forward and lightly flick my bottom lip. I know what that wants and when I open my mouth ever so slightly; her tongue delightfully enters it and greets my own wet muscle.

This is how it usually goes. Nya controls all of our make-out sessions…and I let her.

I willingly submit to her.

She's just such a good kisser! And my senses rapidly fog up with so much pleasure that I can't think straight. I get so intoxicated, so spellbound, so…_addicted_ that I can't focus on anything but what that skilled tongue is doing in my mouth. Even now, my body grows heavy and weak. Jolt after jolt after jolt of stimulus gratification electrifies my body into drunken lethargy.

Nya has the control that I want. I want to learn this masterful Art of Kissing…

Our lip-lock comes to an unfortunate end when oxygen becomes an issue and we pull back. I hear Nya moan as I struggle to open my eyes and stumble back. Thankfully, the back of my legs collide with my leather chair and I plop down ungracefully, causing it to roll back a bit.

My body is tingling all over and I can already tell I have a growing problem down below.

What the…When did my room become so hot…?

My hair is messed-up…did her hands move again? I peer up at her from beyond my bangs wantonly, taking deep slow breaths.

She's smirking…_oh so confidently_. She thoroughly enjoys what she does to me.

I shake my head to help some of the fog disperse from my brain, so that I can form some sort of coherent sentence.

"How…how come you're such a great kisser?" I ask in breathless gasps, my heart is pounding relentlessly in my ears. "I…haa…I can't keep up." I admit in defeat.

"Hmm…It's really quite simple, Jay…" she purrs and approaches me once more. I instinctively lick my lips when I catch the momentous sway of her hips and…Is more of her legs showing than usual? I…I don't know. "All I do is pay attention to you."

Her demeanor oozes with assertiveness and sexual prowess while I just sit here gazing at her with a bright blush on my face like a school boy with an everlasting crush.

_Aren't the roles supposed to be reversed?!_

"Wha…? But…I pay attention to you, Nya. I listen to every word you say," I argue, trying to at least display a little poise and not look so amateurish in front of this…temptress.

She hums low in her throat again and sexily settles herself on my lap, her beautiful legs on either side of me, straddling my hips. Arms of priceless pearl find their way around my neck and I intake a sharp and shaky breath when I feel her hips move, scooting closer to me, thus planting herself firmly on my crotch.

The temperature of the room is steadily rising…I can feel beads of perspiration light my forehead.

"There's a difference between Art and Science, Jay…" her eyes are so dark now…obsidian…just like her hair. And although there's a rosy tint to her cheeks as well, she doesn't look the least bit embarrassed. "Yes, you pay attention to me. Yes, you ascertain and log key details that you see and hear right in front of you, however…" a meaningful smile, "…do you listen to the needs and wants of my body? The same way I listen to yours?"

I can't take my eyes off her and I can feel…everything…the heat of her body pressed so deliciously close to mine and her hand…It moves with lazy purpose. Stroking through my hair, then a fingertip is used to slide down my face. Further down, to glide over my pulse and linger.

Is she waiting for something…? Oh, right! She asked me a question!

After receiving another mental slap from my mental hand, I decide to give my real hands something to do. Vanilla cream legs were completely exposed at the moment and I was going to satisfy my craving to touch and caress.

"Nya…" Gods, her legs…her thighs…so wonderfully smooth and I am blessed with another deep throaty purr as her hips rock ever so gently. "I…I want to do more, I do, but…you intoxicate me. My senses become clogged and mote. I…I can't think clearly."

"Pleasure isn't about thinking, it's about feeling," her voice maintains its seductive purr, though I also detect a slew of yearning as well. "Trying to think while you're enraptured is futile. Ineffective. The human body is a transmitter as well as a receiver. Harmonize yourself with your soul; grab hold of raw emotion…the absolute essence of primal passion. Synchronize with it, then use it to communicate with me…with my soul…"

Cherry red lips part and my vision magnifies on that pretty and gloriously sensuous mouth. _"…and give me…my deepest desire…"_

At that moment, everything comes into immediate perspective.

It's a challenge.

A challenge of the most primitive kind.

Knowledge may be power, but it only provides a modicum of pleasure. The ultimate forms of pleasure are developed from physical gratification. It serves as a stimulus for all the senses not just the mind.

A man pleasures a woman…

A woman pleasures a man…

There must be balance between the two and that can only be achieved by the connection of souls. While I struggle to find my footing, Nya has already found and synchronized with her heart and passion-filled essence. That's why she's able to pleasure me so well.

If I am to find equilibrium with her and give her the same if not _**more**_ than what she's giving me, then I will need to achieve that primal perspective.

And I will…I will no longer remain passive and let myself be dominated.

After all…aren't I _supposed_ to give her everything she wants? Fulfill every desire even and _especially_ the erotic ones?

I can't be just a boyfriend anymore…I have to be a husband if I am to please her entirely.

I smile. _Challenge…Accepted…_

Bravely, I reach up and cradle the back of her head. I say nothing as I gently guide her down, but before our lips reconnect…I see her eyes widen somewhat.

I close my eyes and at once, I am engulfed by euphoria. However, I fight to keep my senses active and tenaciously move my hands up and down her legs. My ears catch a pleasured moan and I respond by pressing more firmly into the kiss.

A sigh of bliss…

But I feel our positioning is not quite right. I am at a disadvantage if I want full control.

_Okay, time to rectify this little problem._

Gripping her thighs tight, I stand up from my chair. A muffled yelp of surprise sounds from her, but I tilt my head just a bit more to deepen our kiss slightly.

Loving hands return to my hair.

I know my room from top to bottom, thus I find the nearest wall with no problem and push her up against it. Our chests are much more accurately aligned now as well as our hips and once I feel those soft mounds pressed solidly against me, my lower body moves on its own accord and I give a quick and hard thrust to that sweet spot between her legs.

And damn did it feel good!

And Nya…such sweet music. I didn't know she could sing. A cross between a sharp cry and a soft gasp beautifully erupts from her, effectively breaking our kiss and I can feel her entire body shudder against mine.

"Oh…J-Jay…haa…"

I can hear the lustful tenor of her voice as she pants harshly in my ear, the warmth of her breath heating up my body even more. Her divine legs have locked themselves around my waist, thus making it unnecessary for me to keep gripping her thighs to keep her on level with me.

For some odd reason, the strength in my own legs was waning and so I quickly wrap my arms around her and reverse our positions so that _I'm_ the one leaning heavily against the wall. She's still panting and my breathing is just as harsh and short as hers. I've never gone this far with her before, although there have been plenty moments of rapture. Taking the initiative is a huge step for me…

Her arms suddenly loosen around my neck and the silky strands of her hair tickle my face when she leans back. I open my eyes slowly and take in her expression.

The deep blush on her face gave her vanilla skin an even more attractive glow. Her eyes are serenely closed, though her brow creases every now and then in what I can only surmise as yearning. Her breathing has evened out though her chest still heaved with every breath. With her lips still parted, a pink muscle suddenly darts out to glide over her top one and she starts to rock her hips in a forward and back motion.

I shut my eyes immediately and grit my teeth to keep from crying out at the sudden shock of friction-induced pleasure and my hands fly back down to her thighs.

She's wet…

I can feel the sheen of sweat on her skin…

Her hips are still moving, grinding incessantly on my hard-on…

_More…_

I can hear her…I can hear her body talking to me…I know what she wants…

_Give me more, Jay…_

I move blindly forward and my lips find their way back to hers. Feeling crazed with passionate emotion, I plunge my tongue deeply into her mouth and let it sweep thoroughly through every delicious inch of it. Nya's moan is pleasingly loud and resonates deep within her core, her arms tightening around my neck with renewed strength.

We kiss each other hungrily, our tongues sliding endlessly together as we share the same breath.

I feel like an animal! The heat between us is making me so aware of my body and of hers.

There's something missing though…

All of my senses aren't pleased yet…and I know which one is left to sate…

Fueled by desire, I get my legs to move and find my bed on the other side of the room. Despite our fervent lip-lock and wild motions, I manage to gently lay her down on the mattress and take my rightful place on top. I give one final forceful suck to her delectable tongue before breaking contact, causing a thin string of saliva to stretch between us shortly before breaking. We both lick our lips simultaneously and the explosive flavor of multiple passion fruits only feeds my animalistic lust as I spread her legs wider so that I could settle more comfortably amid them.

"Jay…oh Jay…ahhh"

My name is spoken with such great yearning and an anxious milk-cream leg is suddenly hooked around my waist, locking me into place.

Not that I have any intention of moving…

Her licentious gaze burns through mine as I grasp her other and move my hand languidly up moist vanilla goodness and behind. Her hips arc up, following the silent command until I can firmly squeeze a plump cheek.

I can actually spy a few crystal droplets of sweat soar into the air when my girl throws her head back and gives a loud cry of ecstasy, her eyes blissfully shut. And once that dainty white column of glistening grace is exposed, I swoop down and attach my lips to it and proceed to suck, lap, and kiss the tender wet skin profusely.

"Oh—ah—ugh….J-ahh….uhh…haa…haa…ay…Jay!"

A struggled melody is sung in an effort to say my name and from it, I know I'm close to succeeding.

My free hand takes restless action and I reach up to cup a silk-covered bosom, rolling my thumb in a circular motion over the center. Small hands frantically grasp my forearms as I start to move slow but hard against her. With each upward movement of my hips, I give a tender squeeze to each of the mounds in my hands.

I am now stimulating _**all **_of her key pleasure spots at one time…

My princess loudly vocalizes her enjoyment at my touch and while her words are incomprehensible…I understand her natural tongue of gasps, moans, and pants.

It's when her body trembles underneath me that my nose catches a scent other than vanilla and chamomile musk. I strong scent that I have never smelled before, but still stir me to move faster.

_Jay! Yes! Keep going! Move faster! Please!_

_**I hear you, Nya…**_

_**I hear you…**_

All of my senses are active and alert.

_**Though dim, I can see the off-white of your neck and strands of onyx…**_

_**I can taste the mixture of salt and banana cream of my tongue…**_

_**I can feel the silky softness of your body…**_

_**I can hear your melodious voice singing a score of desire…**_

_**And I can smell…**_

I bite down hard on her neck as soon as her body gives a very violent shudder and she screams my name.

My body goes still and I close my eyes.

_**Yes…and I can smell…you…a scent that is purely indescribable and also…purely unforgettable…**_

When I pull back, my eyes focus on the very red and easily noticeable mark I left on her throat before moving to her face. I inwardly preen as my ego is stroked upon seeing heavenly enchantment.

She's staring up at me in utter amazement, her raven hair splayed askew across my pillow, her cheeks beautifully flushed, her—

"Now."

My eyes widen. _Huh?_

"Now," she repeats, her voice shook but the way she's looking at me, makes all of my senses intensely acute once more. "You've brought me to climax many times before this, Jay. But never to this magnitude…" She sits up and her hand delicately cups my cheek, her eyes dark and half-lidded. "I've been waiting for this…This face…right here…this intense look of primal concentration and desire."

Her lips hover over mine and when they form words, they brush mine intentionally. "Jay…" she whispers, "I don't want to wait any longer…I don't want to wait until our wedding night…Claim me…Right here, right now…"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "But Nya…"

"No Jay!" She counters, shaking her head roughly. "I want you so bad! I really need you! I want to feel—"

"Shhhhh….sweetheart…" I use my hands to frame her face. Nya has never expressed such desperation for sex before. It was alarming and…if I'm being honest with myself…_**very**_ arousing. My pants are too tight. "I understand…I see us in a whole new and exciting light now and I would love to explore all the avenues I have conjured up in my head…"

"We can…right now…"

"Shhhh…." I soothe and touch my nose to hers. "Think about this, Nya… If we wait, the forbidden fruit will taste much more sweeter…And hey…" My hands move from her face to her back and finger the zipper on her dress.

"I am more than willing to perfect this newfound Art of Kissing to prepare for the real thing…"

"Yes…please…" she sighs as I begin to pull the zipper down, her eyes fluttering shut once more. "Anything…just don't let me go…ever…"

* * *

**Maa…not sure why this took so long. Maybe because I haven't written anything particularly hot and steamy with this canon couple. Well, now I have! YAY! One quick thing! My niece, also known on the site as 'Earth'sEcho has started writing a story called 'Consequences and Repercussions' and it's turning out really well and original so I would like you all to take some time to take a gander at it and let her know how's she's doing. I'M SERIOUS GUYS, READ THIS STORY! IT'S AWESOME! AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT CUZ SHE'S MY NIECE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN YOU HAVE TIME! THANKS!**

**This was a request by **Awesomesauce Samurai 15: Then, jay and nya making out I don't care where or what happens as long as it's steamy. Thanks! Love your stories! XD

**This was 1 of 2 requests actually, but I'll do the other one later! :)**

**Hoped you and everyone else enjoyed! Reviews and/or Requests are welcome! **

**P.S. **

**Jay's new invention is pronounced like "ID-it" XD**


	9. Dearly Beloved (A)

**Just to remind you cats again, these are all AU random one-shots! They have absolutely nothing to do with my series! So all are to be taken with a grain of salt! Example: This is NOT the true wedding between Cole and Sasha! So just read for your own relaxed enjoyment.**

* * *

_Theme Nine__: __**Dearly Beloved…**_

Cole stood in front of the full-length mirror in his black three-piece Italian suit, his hands trembling anxiously as he adjusted the knot of his teal tie. He then smoothed down his silver chrome vest with timorous abandon as if he was trying to iron out invisible wrinkles with the hard press of his hands alone, and although he knew better than to mess up his hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it just to give his tireless appendages more to do.

He lifted his wrist to check his watch, smiling as he caught sight of the antique silver cufflinks his father had passed down to him to commemorate this special occasion.

He was due in the church in thirty minutes.

He was going to marry the love of his life, Sasha Graciano, in thirty minutes.

Their relationship had had many transitions: passerby acquaintances at first, then ambiguous friends, then confident boyfriend and girlfriend, then amorous fiancé and fiancée, and now… the most important transition of all was about to take place, one that would bind them together for life and even after death, forever.

Eternal husband and wife.

He released a shuddering breath.

Apprehension settled in his stomach only to travel upward to lay siege to his heart. He looked into the reflection of the mirror to see his brothers and Lloyd standing behind him adorned in similar suits, although his vest was the only silver one while the others wore the mandatory teal. They were talking amicably amongst themselves in the groom's suite. Well, all except Zane that is, whose eyes remained dutifully trained on him.

"Geez, I still can't believe Sasha was able to find _actual_ teal flowers," Jay commented while fiddling with the beautiful esteemed blossom on his lapel. "I didn't even know teal flowers existed!"

Kai placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and let his infamous smirk play on his lips. "Yeah, Ebony said they're very rare. They're apparently called blue raspberry orchids."

"Man, did they have to smell like blue Kool-aid though?" Lloyd questioned from beside Kai. "I'm so thirsty now…and hungry… I just might eat this thing…"

Cole's eyes narrowed once he spotted something amiss from the grumbling blonde's attire.

"Lloyd, where's your handkerchief?"

The Green Ninja frowned and patted his breast pocket. "It's here. I got it. It's just not showing."

"It's _supposed_ to be showing, Lloyd," Cole said pointedly to the reflection. "Just like ours are. Kai help him and make sure it's folded correctly."

"I don't need any help," Lloyd grumbled, pulling out the velvet teal cloth.

"Look, we don't have much time. Just let Kai help you. We have to be in position at the church in…" Cole glanced at his watch again. "…twenty-six minutes so we have to be outta here pretty soon."

"Yeah Lloyd, the groom has spoken! Don't talk back!" Jay rebuked jokingly. "When you finally decide to tie-the-knot with Dominique, that'll be the one and only time you'll get to order us around. As is the decree of any groom and let me tell ya…" The blue ninja gave Cole a meaningful side-long glance. "…having the 'oh so glorious leader' under your thumb is one helluva fun time!"

"Church, Jay," Kai growled, meticulously creasing the edges on Lloyd's handkerchief. "If I can't cuss then neither can you."

Jay covered his mouth with wide eyes upon meeting the warning gaze of the groom in the reflection of the mirror.

Cole was a Catholic man after all.

"So? What? You think I should pop the question to Dominique just so I can have you guys running around doing menial tasks for me?" Lloyd inquired, eyeing the blue-eyed man dubiously.

"Of course not," Kai countered on instinct, speaking on behalf of Jay without permission. "Marriage should only be pursued if the two people in question are ready. Unconditional love and devotion is essential without a doubt, but more importantly…" Kai's eyes suddenly intensified and misted over until the gold smoldered to dark amber in retrospection. "Don't push her, less you end up pushing her away."

Lloyd understood. However, he perceptibly surmised that that last piece of advice was directed initially to Kai himself. Not wanting to open the Pandora's Box pertaining to his sister's personal life, he settled with his own thoughts on his long-going relationship with Dominique. He loved Dominique, there was no questioning that. Although, he had wondered on more than one occasion if she loved him as strongly as he did her. He had every right to speculate this matter, given his less than stellar behavior at the beginning. And he had proven countless times in the past that he could be very selfish in regards to her, almost to the point of unhealthy possession. Dominique's fathomless kindness and pure heart were magnetizing, she always pulled him in. From her voice, her touch, her actions, the warm gentility of her smile and violet depths, he craved all of it. He despairingly realized his selfishness had no bounds and that he could even be classified as a potential danger to Dominique. Lloyd never discussed these matters that plagued his heart in fear that if his doubts were brought to light, then Dominique would surely leave him. She once told him, that above all the others, she trusted him the most. He took her that night. Overcome with a pulsating desire to claim everything she had as his… and she let him. She had let him _ravish _her…thoroughly. Lloyd had always feared that Dominique's naiveté would cause her pain and heartache someday and he had wanted to protect her from it. However, he never would've guessed that _he _would be that pain and heartache. After all, what right did he have to take her body, when he didn't even deserve to hold her hand? Well, no more, for once he was going to be the selfless one. He was going to break-up with her, to spare her of his insufferable shortcomings… Today… At Cole and Sasha's wedding.

Kai inserted the impeccably folded pristine cloth back inside Lloyd's breast pocket, letting the glossy teal edge peek out. The two men said nothing as they stepped away from each other, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Zane, do you have the ring?" Cole asked over his shoulder and Zane nodded.

"Yes, Cole."

When Cole just continued to look at him, Zane quickly dug the ring out of his pocket to present the diamond emerald band to the worrisome groom.

"Yes Cole, as you can see it is safe and sound," the nindroid assured with a smile.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good…" He then turned fully to address those behind him, his face as hard and serious as any of them would expect from a leader before a mission operation, not holy matrimony. "It's time to move-out, boys. Let's go!"

While the others turned and began to head for the door, Cole took a moment to check his breath.

He grimaced, stupefied. "Why in the world do I have cake-breath!?" He questioned incredulously, looking back up to his groomsmen.

Jay cocked a scarred eyebrow. "Uh, don't you remember, Cole? You had us get you a piece to help calm your nerves."

"Lotta good that did…" Kai voiced discreetly with a smirk.

"And another…and another…" Jay counted absently on his fingers then shrugged and shook his head, "…until the entire three-tier cake was gone. You're lucky Zane had the foresight to have another one put on reserve in case of an emergency. Though…we did earn some questioning looks from the culinary staff in the kitchen during the whole escapade."

The groomsmen had to stifle their laughter as they reflected back on Cole's first panic attack earlier. Each of them had to make runs back and forth from the kitchen with slice after slice of Cole and Sasha's three-layer, three-tiered wedding cake, all the while dodging the watchful eyes of the bridesmaids and family members of both parties. It was unthinkable to allow the bride to find out her groom was experiencing a nervous breakdown… Plus, Cole threatened to post embarrassing photos of them on _Facebook _if Sasha or anybody else were to fathom the ninja leader at his least most dignified.

"By the way…" Jay peered at Cole with a touch of concern over his mirth. "You okay?"

Cole ignored the question and spun around to face the mirror again, widening his lips in an exaggerated toothy smile. Turning just as quickly back, he leveled his friends with a fierce glare.

"You guys were going to let me waltz out there and kiss my bride with fudge stuck in between my teeth!?"

"Whoa! How were we supposed to know?! You don't exactly smile a lot with teeth!" Jay defended.

"Heh heh, and we thought Sasha would be used to the taste by now," Kai sniped, but when Cole angrily gritted his teeth at them, the groomsmen had to wince.

"Ugh, there it is," Lloyd groaned and bared his own teeth to indicate the point with a finger. "Cole you have somethin' like…right there."

Zane sighed. "You three are not helping," he lamented softly then turned to Kai. "Kai, can you check the bathroom to see if there are any dental hygienic utensils available?"

"Yeah, sure. Might as well drain the anaconda while I'm in there too."

"Don't you mean grass snake?" Lloyd countered with his own personal smirk just as Kai passed him. The elder just glared at him over his shoulder, mumbling something about _"cheeky blondes…" _before shutting the bathroom door.

"Great…now we're going to be late because I got distracted by my dad and Sasha's dad giving me death glares and all my relatives and her relatives asking questions and…"

"Cole…?"

The three remaining groomsmen stared worriedly at the raven-haired man's back when he turned around once more to the mirror. His shoulders rose and fell in rapid succession to match his sharp and quick breathing. In the mirror's reflection, they saw his mouth agape and his pupils downsized to mere pinpoints, emerald battling jade as his eyes shifted then stared at nothing, only to shift again. Cole's powerful hand gripped the side of the mirror for balance, but Zane and the others quickly moved forward when they heard the first crack.

"Bro, what's happening?! Are you having an asthma attack?!"

"That would be alarming if he had asthma, Jay!" Lloyd snapped then looked to the ice ninja for help. "Zane!?"

Zane frowned. "Looks like an anxiety attack." He gripped Cole's shoulders and led him over to a chair. "Sit down, Cole," he ordered, but the latter just shook his head.

"I don't…have time…to sit, Zane," He gasped, his neck muscles were so tight that a rather thick vein protruded from the side of it. "I have to—"

"And you will!" Zane interrupted sternly. "But first, you have to sit and calm yourself," he continued in a softer more placating tone. Jay came on the other side of Cole and placed a firm and comforting hand on the groom's back when he finally heeded Zane's advice.

Lloyd came in front with a stray wedding program in hand and began fanning Cole to bring in cooler circulation.

"Alright…now, remember your _zen _training… Regulate your heartbeat, control your breathing, and regain your impeccable composure…" Zane coached.

Within only a few minutes, Cole's breathing evened out. His brow furrowed and his eyes closed in concentration, his chest expanded with each deep inhale and deflated with each exhale. When he revealed his irises again, jade and emerald no longer shifted and fought with each other sporadically. Equilibrium had been restored though there was still a smidgen of anxiety left within the tranquil optics.

And the other Ninja noticed.

With a final elongated release, Cole leaned forward, balancing his weight on his knees with his elbows and interlaced his fingers in front of his face.

"Cole…" Zane started tentatively. "I sense that your heart is heavy… Are you perhaps having doubts about your marriage to Sasha…?"

Cole shook his head. "It's not the act of marrying Sasha that troubles me… It's the transition from being a boyfriend to a husband. It's not the same thing. Nowhere near as close. I keep thinking…what if I mess up too many times? What if I can't make her happy?" Emerald-jade became dark and hooded. "I know it's a two-way street in any and all relationships but…" A despondent sigh. "…I don't know…"

"Well of course you _don't know_, ding-dong!" Jay quipped, but there was an air of seriousness around him and in his voice as he eyed Cole with knowing. "Nobody knows! But you still want to, right?! I mean, do you remember me on my wedding day?! I was crazier than you!" A wide crooked grin suddenly spread across Jay's mouth as he lifted an eyebrow sardonically at his elder. "Then again that eating a whole cake-thing…took the CAKE! Eh?!"

"Jay…" Lloyd and Zane deadpanned.

"Anyway, what I'm sayin' is that I had almost the exact same mindset as you. But when I saw Nya walk down that aisle…her eyes shining and full of love for me, and that gorgeous smile behind that veil…" Jay sighed dreamily. "I knew then that I could do it. I knew that _we _could do it, together. I was beyond happy and when we both finally said the words, _'I do.'_, I felt utterly relieved…" He looked at Cole with a sincere smile on his lips, ocean sapphire locking with emerald jade. "No relationship is perfect, Cole. Just keep doing what you're doing, okay? It was enough to keep Sasha by your side for this long, right?"

Cole looked from one of his most trusted friends to the next, each wearing an encouraging smile for him.

He rose steadily to his feet and hugged them each individually. "Thanks, guys. I'm extremely grateful to have friends, fellow ninja, and brothers like you… and you too, Lloyd." **(A/N: I don't know who else agrees with me or if I'm alone here, but I don't really count Lloyd as part of the brotherhood since he was specified as the "protectorate" and the other four as the "protectors". Not to mention, Cole and the others taught him.)**

Cole smiled. He was indeed feeling much better. He no longer doubted himself, all he could think about was waiting by the altar…waiting for Sasha to make her grand entrance with her father and walk purposefully towards him. He couldn't wait to see her! Jay was right. He desperately wanted to say the words, _"I do."_ To make their everlasting bond official. Their love would hold them together, through thick and thin, good and bad. He had absolute faith in that.

"Kai, what in the world are you doing in there!?"

Cole, Zane, and Jay glanced over at the door to see Lloyd banging his fist against it.

"Cool it, Yosh!" They heard from the other side. "I guess I shouldn't have had that _Route 66 _strawberry limeadeon the way over here! Now it's coming out of me like the Cetra Falls!"

The three brothers had to chuckle at Kai's response and Lloyd's snort of derision.

Zane rested his hand on Cole's shoulder and caught his eye with a sure grin. "Don't worry, brother… We'll make it on time."

Cole didn't even steal a glimpse at his watch. He simply nodded with his usual relaxed smile. "Yeah, I know.

* * *

_***~DB~***_

Further down the hall in the bridal suite, Sasha stood at the ready, adorned in her elegant one-piece wedding gown. Her bridesmaids flocked about her festooned in their long, sleeveless, teal dresses made of silk and satin, busying themselves with different matters of her apparel. Some mindlessly touched-up their hair or fingered the lengthy, translucent, silver scarves around their necks as they diligently endeavored.

Ebony's keen eyes roved the exquisite piece of jewelry in her hands with appreciation. Per Sasha's request, she had reformed Sophia's Pearl into something a bit more graceful to suit the occasion. The large pearl now sat in a silver crest embroidered by beautiful custom-cut teal prasiolite quartz. It hung daintily in the center from the third string of a three-string pearl necklace, and the white-haired maiden felt it would definitely serve its purpose and ornament Sasha's neck beautifully. The faint smile on her lips dissipated however when her mind forced her to think about a certain golden amber-eyed man with soft dark chocolate spikes and a captivating smirk. _Kai… _The conversation she had with him a week ago still haunted her and she had childishly been avoiding him ever since. Very unorthodox behavior for someone as blunt and confrontational as her, which only proved how much the discussion had…frightened her.

Ebony masked her melancholy with mastered stoicism.

She and Kai have been together for over three years. It was only natural for him to want more…and _unnatural_ for her not to. Truth is, she was content with the relationship she built with Kai and didn't want it to change, didn't want it to graduate into something as foreboding as marriage. Not that she didn't love Kai enough to marry him, if the situation was different, if Kai only wanted to marry her and _not_ have children, then she would happily uptake the treasured mantle of bride instead of bridesmaid. But that wasn't the case. Kai wanted her to bear his children. He wanted to _finally_ make love to her. He confessed as much during their conversation. She had tried to reason with him, saying how it was too irresponsible and dangerous for her to bring life into the world, how any child of hers would be…different…and tormented by society because of it and ultimately succumb to seclusion. However, he had disagreed and argued that the child's life would be dissimilar from hers, since they would have both parents to love, shelter, and protect them.

She never liked arguing with Kai, detested it actually. And so…she had struggled out of his grasp, turned, and fled. And she's been dodging and evading him ever since, trying to piece together her thoughts in hopes to persuade him to drop the matter.

Ebony subtly released a heavy sigh. If the past three years with Kai had taught her anything, it was that if there was something the Ninja of Fire was adamant about, then he never gave up to see it achieved. So then… _What am I to do…?_

Ayane bit her lip in indecisiveness. Sasha had tasked her with finding the perfect veil for her and sure enough, she had… Not to say she didn't spend countless hours in debate over the issue though. The bride opted to not want anything obstructing the splendor of her dress so chose to have her hair affixed intricately into a braided chignon, which subsequently left her upper back and shoulders exposed except for a few carefully chosen braids that lingered against her back and over her shoulders. Following up on Sasha's principle, the huntress thought to bring further glory to the bride's attire and picked a sheer floor-length veil decorated masterfully with crystals in the large pattern of a swan in full flight near the bottom, while more crystals embellished the hem. The veil would circle and spread around Sasha flawlessly like a tent, the only dilemma Ayane faced was what headpiece to use to set atop Sasha's crown, from which the veil would spill from. She had narrowed it down to two choices: the aqua-jewel encrusted tiara or the circlet of intertwined sterling silver with teal gems implemented in a silver setting on each curve, and at the center of the headwear dangled a small star-shaped diamond that would settle betwixt her eyebrows if worn. Both were magnificent and would accentuate the veil nicely but… _Which one? _Thought Ayane, glancing from one to the other repeatedly.

On the far side of the room, Dominique was helping Sophia sort and finish tying the bouquets of white double-flowered tulips and blue raspberry orchids that they would all carry down the aisle. While Sophia talked animatedly about the majesty of her big sister's wedding and how she hoped her own wedding would be just as grand, Dominique listened with half an ear and engrossed herself in the multiple bouquets. After binding a set of flowers, Dominique would take the time to finger and caress each petal and outer shell of the gathered blossoms, marveling at their smooth texture. She smiled with half-lidded eyes and pressed her face in a finished bouquet, inhaling deeply. It was a unique combination of scents, fruity tartness and a light sweet flora. Just being around the flowers reminded her of that time not too long ago when Lloyd took her to an expansive field full of flowers. And although she couldn't see the vibrant colors that were around her, she had discerned the variety of shapes of swaying blossoms and scented the deep intoxicating aroma of various floras. The flowery meadow held a special place in her heart, for it served as the setting for her and Lloyd's first time.

Dominique blushed but kept to her work and nodded to a random comment made by Sophia.

The past came back to her in a blinding flash. Though the date had been planned, the intercourse had not been. They were just sitting together, conversing back and forth. The conversation had been light and friendly, the mood tranquil and optimistic. Then she had confessed how much she loved and trusted him, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her passionately. A kiss that had been so fervent and amorous, that it was beyond worthy of being inserted within the pages of a best-selling romance novel. She then found herself on her back, her hands clutching the soft fabric of Lloyd's shirt, then splaying to feel his back muscles taut and ripple. Then…it happened. It was the single, most erotic experience of her life. Her mind had been hazy with rapture, but she could easily recall the feel of Lloyd's hands, his lips against hers and on her skin, his unadulterated passion…and desperation. There was a lovable clumsiness to his movements then, but his inexperience matched hers. It was what made it so endearing and most of all…real. Their voices had harmonized with each other at the elation of becoming one. Yes… She had no regrets. But since then, Lloyd had been acting strange. Distant and withdrawn. His aura was shrouded by confliction and turmoil.

_Does he regret…? _Dominique thought worriedly, securing the final knot on a bouquet. She decided that after the ceremony, she would talk to him. And hopefully this time, he'll respond.

"It's almost show time, ladies!" Sasha suddenly called out. "How are those bouquets coming?!"

Sophia tied the last knot of her stack and glanced over at Dominique's to see hers prepped and ready as well.

"Finished, _irmã_! Now we're just waitin' on you!"

Sasha sighed blissfully. "Excellent…"

Behind her, Nya smiled as she continued to lace up the back of her best friend's dress. She remembered when they all went to the Bridal dress shop weeks ago to look for the "perfect dress" that would fit Sasha's taste and how she had spent almost the whole day trying on a plethora of gowns and always finding a flaw in the style or decorum. That was, until they found "the one". Sasha had gaped and hooted her joy when Ebony had suddenly turned around, holding up another dress and plainly asked, _"What about this one…?" _Though Ebony looked indifferent, she and Ayane had gushed right along with Sasha at the stunning dress. And what a supreme piece of clothing art it was! White with an enthralling teal trim, the satin bridal gown was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and flattered Sasha's figure with its A-line silhouette and gorgeous chapel train. But the most fetching features about the dress were the crystal embroideries. Delicate crystal vines embellished the lower front of the silhouette and torso, and trailed to the back to decorate the flowing teal nuances down to the train.

"So Nya, you and Jay still in the honeymoon phase, or what?" Sasha questioned slyly with a hint of teasing.

Nya laughed lightly under her breath, taking a brief moment to look about the suite and notice all eyes were on them. "Even though we've been married for almost a year, I'm delighted to say we still are," she answered. "It's been a cornucopia of experiences and pleasures since our own special day."

"Oh? Like what?" Ayane asked, smiling. "That is, if you are willing to tell."

"But please bear in mind that I reserve the right to say stop at any time," Ebony put forth, checking the clasp on Sasha's modified necklace. "Certain details should be kept to a minimum."

"Oh Ebony, where's your spice and flare?! Juicy details are the best part!" The bride countered and turned her head some to peer at Nya from her peripheral. "C'mon Maid of Honor, don't hold back!"

A dust of fine rouge lighted on vanilla cheeks as an even wider grin fleeted across comely cherry lips. "It was bound to happen…despite not really trying… Of course it was going to happen…"

Multiple gasps filled the atmosphere and Sasha whirled around, forcing Nya to let go of the silky teal ribbons so as not to cause any unwanted damage to the gown.

"Sasha!" Nya cried, but the euphoric Brazilian ignored her.

"Great Leviathan… Nya, you…you're pregnant…?"

The redness broadened to her entire face as she just nodded. And in just moments after that simple gesture, chaos ensued in the bridal suite. Shrieks of joy rebounded off the walls from the gathered young women, except from Ebony of course, who just gave a kind congratulatory smile at the revelation.

With her face still ablaze, Nya held up her hands to figuratively ward off all the rambunctious attention directed at her and tried to answer the mass of questions fired at her.

"How far along are you!?"

"You're not showing so…"

"How did Jay react?! Wait… Does he even know?! He hasn't said a word!"

"Not very long," Nya began steadily. "Only a week and two days and…" Her eyes became downcast with regret. "There just hasn't been the right moment to tell Jay yet. We've been so busy and I wanted the mood and setting to be just right for the announcement."

Her eyes immediately lit up in resolve. "But I will, soon!"

"Why not today!?" Sasha suddenly burst. "Here, after the ceremony, at the reception?! News like this should be addressed foremost with your husband, sure, but also with family and friends, right?"

She winked. "Also, I think everyone would like to see Jay faint."

"No Sasha, I couldn't possibly steal your thunder like that?!" Nya fretted, but Sasha just waved her worry off like a bothersome fly.

"Girl, Odin and Thor combined couldn't steal my thunder today!" She boasted cheerfully then regarded her best friend with sisterly love. "I'm not saying you have to, but you can if you want, and all of us here can feign surprise pretty well, especially Ebony!" She quipped, jutting her manicured thumb in the youngest kunoichi sister's direction, two of which, russet garnet eyes blinked impassively.

"Surprise, yeah." Having made her decision on which headpiece to attach Sasha's veil to, Ayane moved to sit beside Ebony and interlinked their fingers. "But I think our _soeur _has learned to show plenty of emotion over the years_, especially _when Kai's involved."

Surely Ebony was used to this sort of playful teasing by now, but alas she could not stay the blush that found its way to her cheeks nor did she pull away from the bright blonde's grasp. In fact, she tightened the hold of their hands as she looked away, her heart and soul still heavy about her passionate partner.

Ayane felt the anxious squeeze to her hand at the mention of Kai's name and took the gesture to heart, knowing that any nonverbal communication Ebony expressed had great significance. Though that did not mean she knew how to assuage her sister's troubles. Thus all she offered was a supporting squeeze back.

The other young women in the room, however, didn't catch the silent exchange. Nya especially since her mind was ascertaining the idea of Sasha's earlier suggestion. The reception would serve as a wonderful setting and the ambience would also be divine, and she couldn't help but smile at the likelihood of Jay fainting from the news of her pregnancy.

The whole scenario was definitely growing on her.

Suddenly the door to the bridal suit opened and who sauntered in but Sasha's mother, Aiesha. The middle-aged beauty had on a similar teal dress like the bridesmaids, but instead of a scarf, Aiesha adorned a short silver overcoat and an elegant chrome linked belt around her waist. And attached to the lapel of her coat was a single white tulip.

She clapped her hands hurriedly. "Alright ladies, it's ten til! Y'all should've been out the door by now! What's the hold up?!"

All the women jumped to attention at the presence of the elder and most dominant of females. Commandeering the situation, Aiesha ushered the ladies to work hastily and finish her daughter's final preparations. Nya finished lacing up Sasha's bodice and tied the ribbon into a neat bow at the bottom, letting the long silky strands run down the train. Ebony fastened Sasha's new necklace on quickly, giving her a soft smile at the bride's elation of the recreated necklace then moved to affix the matching pearl bracelet to her right wrist, having already given her the pearl earrings earlier. When that was done, Ayane stepped up with the exquisite circlet headpiece and crystal veil attachment. It took all the women to get it on right and make sure it flowed properly, but once it was in place, all that was left was to hand Sasha her bouquet. And Sophia gave Dominique the honor. With the bride's entire ensemble completed, all the women stepped back to admire Sasha in all her bridal glory.

"My baby…" Aiesha whispered.

No other words were spoken, Sasha was simply breathtaking. Beyond the sheer crystal canopy, she radiated the regal authority of a queen, which was why Ayane chose the circlet. A princess tiara would be too demeaning and would not bring justification to Sasha's stature. She was the Kunoichi Leader, the Alpha of their little society and would be treated as such. Her jewelry highlighted this fact as well, _'the teardrops of the moon' _associated her with the ocean, her element and symbolized her origins as a Poseidonian. And with the added effect of a touch of mascara and teal eye shadow, her platinum orbs had never looked more intense…and ready. Full, glistening, cream-colored lips stretched into a picturesque smile. Oh yes… Sasha was more than ready.

Sasha's mother broke the silence with a sigh and approached her eldest daughter.

"Now, before you walk down that aisle, your daddy wants to have a few words with you."

"Oh momma, don't tell me he and Cole are still going at it?"

It was very strange. While Miguel got along splendidly with Cole's father and mother, Lou and Francesca, he and Cole had a bit of a falling out. It was to be expected for the father of the bride to show a little wariness and reluctance when being introduced to the man who wished to betroth his daughter, but after the two of them started talking and getting to know each other, all seemed well and Miguel eventually gave Cole his blessing. However, all familial camaraderie between them soured once the wedding expenses came into play. Cole, wanting to prove his financial mettle and providing skills, opted to pay for everything himself. This did not sit well with Sasha though, and she determinedly convinced him to let her help at least with the florist, the cost of her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses, and accessories. Now, since the motif was _'Aquatic Paradise' _Sasha wanted to serve an all seafood menu at the reception which Cole agreed to. But, by that time the expenses were really adding up even with Sasha's help. Not only had Cole booked the finest Catholic cathedral in Poseidonia but he had also flown in his desired pastor from Temblor to marry him and Sasha. Apparently the man had baptized Cole when he was a baby and the groom requested that his parents find him. That being said, the only way to break even was to cut corners in the reception costs. And Cole had really let his frugalness shine through, having wanted to buy discounted seafood from the back of a seller's truck. Sasha had quickly intervened and reminded Cole that her father was a professional fisherman. Thus, he could supply the food they needed for free and could even help with the remaining reception costs. Unfortunately, Cole had been very stubborn. He didn't want his brand new father-in-law to have to fork up any money for his daughter's wedding, in fear that it would both discredit him as a worthy husband and emasculate him as a provider. Miguel had literally laughed in Cole's face and told him, he was more than happy to make his little water nymph's dream wedding a reality since he was unable to. Sasha had winced when Cole's face darkened in fury. It seemed the two men of different generations and heritage shared the indecent attribute of poor consolation tactics. Cole had flat-out refused help from Miguel then and a full-blown argument between them had ensued. It was then time for mother and daughter to arbitrate and tell the quarrelling men what's what. Sasha had demanded her father to apologize to Cole and Aiesha told the ninja leader that accepting financial help was nothing to be ashamed of, especially if the help came from family. Cole and Miguel had muttered their appeasement and all they did was pout and sulk afterward since then about the matter. Sasha and Aiesha had come to the same conclusion that male pride could be such a pain to deal with sometimes.

Aiesha laughed sweetly. "Oh I think they've cooled down since then, baby. I'm sure your daddy just wants to send you off with love."

Sasha bit her lip unsurely but nodded nonetheless. "Alright… Well, we better get out there," she said and with bouquets in hand, the women exited the bridal suite and made their way to the church.

Sasha hung back when she saw her father striding her way. She gripped her mother's hand tightly before letting go and sent a silent prayer to her Lord Leviathan that all would go well.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN! Sorry, had to stop since it was stretching too long. Will post the conclusion soon! Weddings don't come easy to me and I had to do a lot of research to make it as authentic as possible. Every couple is having their share of problems, even Zane and Ayane despite not hearing what their problem is, but every problem has a solution, right? See ya next time!**

**This was a request by **megietheballerina: You should do one shots for all of the ninja couples (cole-sasha, jay-nya, kai-ebony, zane-ayane, lloyd-dominque) on their wedding days

**Was modified to just Cole and Sasha's since I'm not allowed to reuse themes and Cole and Sasha are her favorite pairing. Sorry for the wait! Hope you and everyone else enjoyed the first part! **


	10. Kai's Number One Fan

_Theme Ten__: __**Kai's Number One Fan**_

"It's getting harder and harder to find you all. You do know that don'tcha?" The Mailman said exasperatedly while tapping his fist against his lower back in an attempt to alleviate a nagging ache.

All five Ninja were gathered on the Bounty's deck going through some morning aesthetics before training when they saw the Mailman peddling hurriedly to catch up them on his flying bicycle. He now stood before them clearly winded and irritable with five letters in his hand, each of them a different color.

The Ninja didn't try to explain their nomadic habits, only waited patiently with grins in place for the Mailman to compose himself.

Sniffing indignantly, the Mailman adjusted his glasses and stroked his gray beard shrewdly. "Now let's see here… Zane from Ayane," he began, handing a glossy golden envelope over to Ninjago's one and only nindroid. The ice ninja took it gratefully with a soft smile, and noticed that it had been sealed with a white wolf head emblem.

"Jay from Nya…" Jay eagerly plucked the royal violet envelope from the Mailman's hand, his eyes gleaming as he peered at the deep blue eagle head emblem.

"Cole from Sasha…" The Leader of the Ninja stepped forward and removed the sea-shaded envelope from the Mailman's hand with careful consideration. He smiled earnestly at the black dragon head emblem.

"Lloyd from Dominique…" Lloyd frowned and stretched out a trembling hand to retrieve the envelope imbued with the relaxing color of a spring sunset. A scarlet blush instantly filled his cheeks as soon as he touched the edges of the slim sachet, and he stared with wonder and hope at the emerald green phoenix emblem.

Kai blinked at his clansmen as they held their special letters from their loved ones. He turned to the Mailman with a frown. "Where's mine—"

"And Kai gets another fan letter," The Mailman finished promptly, nearly blinding the red ninja as he thrust the ordinary white envelope in his face. Kai snatched it belligerently, if only to remove the obstruction from his view.

"Wait. Are you sure that's it?" He beseeched the aged courier desperately. "I mean, this is the first time the Kunoichi have contacted us since they left for their mission. I'm expecting something from Ebony, Ebony Garmadon."

The Mailman cocked a bored eyebrow at Kai, as nonchalant as ever. "I know the name, son," he deadpanned. "I've delivered letters to you from her before, remember? She just doesn't have one for you this time."

Kai shook his head in disbelief and followed after the Mailman as the latter approached his parked bike.

"Can you at least check that basket-thing on your back again? Just to be sure?"

The Mailman swung a leg over his transport with a fatigued sigh. "I don't _need_ to check this basket-thing on my back again," he retorted indifferently then gave Kai a stern look. "I've been doing this before you could walk. I know my mail like the back of my hand which means… I don't. Make. Mistakes."

Kai glared heatedly into the older man's pious eyes. He was just about to say something snide when Cole spoke up from behind him.

"I wouldn't say that. Remember? You would've left the monastery without giving me my box with Rocky's food in it if I hadn't asked you to look again."

The Mailman's dark brown eyes widened to the size of his spectacles as he gaped over Kai's shoulder at the black ninja, clearly remembering his near blunder. He sobered up with a grumble and rolled his eyes at Kai's smirk before swinging his heavy straw basket to the ground. He dismounted and peaked inside his expansive carrier, shuffling both letters and packages around while mumbling to himself. After several moments of fruitless searching, he straightened up, his back popping loud enough for everyone to hear.

He lifted his straw hat from his head and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Sorry, son. Nothing from your woman. Maybe next time, huh?"

Kai's smirk fell away at the news and he watched hopelessly as the Mailman climbed back onto his bike and began pedaling. He soon became aloft and the others waved their farewells to the quickly disappearing form of the old courier's back.

The other Ninja crowded around their solemn brother and patted his shoulder consolingly.

"Don't worry, Kai. Maybe Eb didn't finish hers in time or something. You know how she likes to write," Jay speculated supportively.

"Yeah, wasn't her last letter to you like four pages long?" Cole supplied.

Zane squeezed his opposite's shoulder. "All of Ebony's actions have reason and thought behind them, Brother. Exhibit patience. She'll send you her love soon enough."

Kai nodded absently at all his brothers' words of comfort, but there was one voice missing…

Cole, Zane, and Jay turned their heads expectantly towards the Green Ninja, who was more or less still staring astounded at Dominique's letter in his hand.

Jay cleared his throat loudly, causing the blond to glance up with a start. Rich wine eyes blinked owlishly at the three waiting Ninja. "Uhh… I agree?"

Simultaneous huffs of exasperation sounded from the three elders as they watched Lloyd shrug with a guilty face. Jay shook his head and turned back to Kai. "Anyway, you know it's gonna come. So just chillax and read your fan mail. That always inflates your head," he quipped, hoping to get a rise out of the fire ninja, but Kai just nodded again. "Yeah, thanks guys."

The three frowned at their brother's despondent mood, though chose not to offer anymore words and turned away with a final reassuring pat to his shoulders. Lloyd was already striding hurriedly to the door of the interior.

"Wait Lloyd," Zane called out with an outstretched hand. "Do you need help deciphering Dominique's Braille again?"

Lloyd froze and ever so slowly swiveled his head to look at the tall white ninja over his shoulder. He eyed Zane's innocent grin with trepidation, remembering all too well what happened last time when the other sat with him to decode one of Dominique's letters. Lloyd had experienced absolute mortification as Zane read each word out loud when his nimble fingers traced the small orderly bumps. But what made it so humiliating was that he would add his own little commentary at the end of each sentence as if he was trying to decipher some type of grand meaning to Dominique's words and speculate them to Lloyd:

"_Hmm… She speaks so fondly of you, Lloyd. However, I am perplexed as to why she would use the word "endure" here. Does she wish to "endure" her emotions towards you? Or perhaps she wishes to "endure" the consequences her emotions bring…? My…what a fascinating letter Dominique has written. I am most intrigued, aren't you? Now, let us continue…"_

After that, Lloyd swore never again and worked tirelessly to learn how to read and write Braille on his own. "No thanks, Zane," he replied with a forced smile. "I got it."

However, the nindroid took no offense and dipped his head affirmatively. "As you wish. I only ask that you let me know if you have any difficulty." He smiled serenely. "I would be more that pleased to assist you."

"Yeah, I promise," Lloyd said and all but sprinted inside to safety.

Cole cocked a thick black eyebrow at the now closed door Lloyd retreated behind, and then shrugged. "Well, I think we can procrastinate a bit since Lloyd ran out of here as if his ass was on fire. We'll pick up training in an hour fellas," he said and began leisurely following the Green Ninja's path, Jay and Zane behind him.

Jay suddenly stopped and glanced at Kai when he noticed the red ninja hadn't moved. "Kai? You comin'?" He asked, but Kai shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay out here."

"Oh… Okay." Jay's attentive sapphires followed his best friend's form as the latter went to sit down on the deck, his back resting against the mast. He didn't like seeing any of his brothers miserable truthfully, but it really tugged at his heartstrings to bear witness to Kai's melancholy, especially since he was closest to him. He sighed in forlorn acquiescence and followed Cole and Zane inside, leaving Kai to his solitude.

Kai sat for several moments just eyeing the plain white envelope in his hand, before finally breaking the seal and removing the two neatly folded papers from within. He then started to read the neat cursive writing quietly to himself.

_Dear Kai,_

_I know you probably get plenty of these types of letters, but I hope this one stands out to you the most. I have been covertly observing you for quite some time I admit and wish to share with you my findings. Truth is, I wish to alleviate the pressures of my heart about you through terms on paper, since I know for certain that I will never have the courage to voice my feelings to you in person. There is much for me to say, so please bear with me._

Kai blinked at the eloquently written words, realizing this was unlike any fan mail he'd ever received before. The part about the person secretly watching him was definitely suspicious, but he only felt impressed that the person had enough skill to keep him within their sights whenever he was in public. He didn't get his hopes up though, as he expected this fan whoever he or she might be was just going to gush about how cool or great he was. Shrugging nonchalantly, he continued to read.

_It is a wonder you've survived so long with how recklessly impetuous you are. My heart had always thumped in fear and anger when you barreled forth headlong into danger without a second thought to your safety. Do you not realize how precious life is? You do, don't you? Maybe it was none of my business to try to understand the way the mind works for such an instinctual being, but no matter how much I wanted to not think about you, I almost always did. And from further observation, I learned that that imbecilic carelessness was really the essence of raw bravery. It wasn't that you didn't care about life; you simply wanted to put your life on the line for others. I can empathize with your reasoning, but you still frighten me. And I think you'll always make me fear for you._

Kai's heart was beating soundly in his chest. This person had been close enough to witness him in combat? And what's more, the person's words about him were true. Even Sensei Wu had told Kai how infuriating he could be and to exercise more caution, but Kai's body would react first before his mind had time to produce a coherent thought in the face of danger. The overwhelming instincts to protect, defend, and eliminate the threats to his friends and innocent people flowed heavily in his veins. He could almost say that it was unstoppable. This person had an eye to look underneath the underneath and worried immensely for his safety and wellbeing. Kai swallowed thickly and read on.

_As your element ordained, you have brought heat and fire to my life. Unbeknownst to me, I have become very conscious of you and it goes far beyond merely sensing your presence, Kai. It is like my soul reaches out to you, as if it's willingly searching for you. I find that I want you close to me, close enough to burn. No, please disregard that previous statement. That was a bit too much, I was digressing. I wasn't always like this, so open with my emotions. You are so stubborn, always pushing forward when you have a particular goal in mind. However, I am relieved at your obstinacy as well as appreciative. When the spirits of your clan members are falling, you are the first to shout words of encouragement. You are integral to the hierarchy of your clan because you bring the strength of passion. I really admire that trait about you, Kai. You are truly a fearsome and powerful man to have changed my outlook on life. _

Kai closed his eyes and smiled at the carefully worded praise within the letter. Happiness washed over him like a tide. But more than that, as he had continued to read, the identity of his fan had become blatantly clear to him, and he could easily hear a melodious sultry voice whisper these very words in his ear.

"Ebony…"

So she had written to him after all. But Kai wondered why she would employ such subterfuge. Was she really that embarrassed to say these things to him personally? Kai's heart calmed and his spirit soared. He decided he would have a nice long talk with her about the contents of this letter when she returned. He opened his eyes and fervently referred to the next page, but to his chagrin, the following parchment was completely devoid of words and had only a single silver handprint on it. Kai starred quizzically for a moment at the odd way Ebony would end her letter and placed the page down on the deck. His first instinct was to place his hand on top to mirror hers so that's what he did.

And just as abruptly, both pages of Ebony's letter erupted into black flames.

"What the hell…?" Kai watched the pieces of paper wither into fine ash then swirl purposefully together. The small mound of powder gradually gave shape to form that of a bird's and when the edge of the beak granulated into a sharp point, the bird shook itself. The ash instantly fell away to reveal lustrous black feathers and the avian opened its dangerous bill to release a sound Kai was quite familiar with.

"A raven…"

An animal known to be a keeper of secrets, the animal Kai had associated Ebony with long ago, was staring at him with knowing silver eyes. The raven cawed at him once more before shifting on its talons to show its back. Kai smirked devilishly at what he saw.

Strapped to the raven's back was a beautiful silver envelope sealed carefully with the emblem of a blood red stallion's head. Kai understood Ebony's intent. "Haha…and I thought Ayane was shy…" The Kunoichi of Darkness had intentionally wanted Kai to read the letter, but also wanted it to be destroyed. Torn between the two, she opted to send it disguised as regular fan mail to throw him off. However, she most likely guessed that he would figure out it was her who wrote it, and due to embarrassment, she couldn't properly end the letter so chose to simply replace it in hopes of eliminating her bout of unexplained weakness. Ebony couldn't express her feelings through her standard letters so she tried a different approach…but unfortunately backed out at the last minute. The whole act was inexplicably adorable.

Kai tenderly removed the envelope from the raven's back strap, his smirk still intact and the bird hopped onto his arm when he offered it. The raven cocked its head, staring intently into Kai's sharp golden-amber eyes with an air of patience.

"Hurry up and get back here. I'll save what I really want to say for then. You just be ready for it."

The raven held his gaze for a moment more before spreading its wings and kicking off Kai's arm into the heavens. It fluttered low then quickly gained altitude and before long, it was only a tiny dark speck against the clear blue sky.

Kai smiled down at the warm silver envelope in his hands. Having fans was nice, he'd admit that in a second, but he knew who his number one fan would always be. And that thought made his life all the more sweeter.

* * *

**This was just a little diddy I coughed up to help me get my creative juices flowing again. And it helped, I do feel better. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews/Requests are welcome! **


	11. Another Freaky Friday? Why?

**Just posting what I should've posted at the beginning, the rules of my challenge so everyone knows what I can and cannot do.**

**1) Nothing over T-rated**

**2) I can't repeat themes (Ex: Cant' do multiple weddings or pregnancy reactions and such)**

**3) Can't use anyone outside the Ninjago Universe**

**Please keep these in mind when you make your requests!**

_Theme Eleven__: __**Another Freaky Friday?! Why?**_

"Wow, the Leader of the Ninja sure sleeps like a rock…I like the irony."

_Uh…huh? Who is that? I never heard this voice before…Why is a guy in my bedroom…?_

I blearily open my eyes…

_Huh? What the…Sasha never said she had a brother…? More importantly…why is he in bed with me?!_

Familiar storm grey eyes sparkle playfully and even more familiar cream-colored lips curve seductively in a smile…the only difference is…while this guy looked disturbingly too much like Sasha…everything about him screamed masculinity…

_What… exactly…_

"Hmm…mornin' there fruit tits…lean over and give yo' man a kiss…"

"AHHHH!" I scramble backwards out of bed and end up unceremoniously on the floor in a tangle of black sheets. My mind is going a mile-a-minute! _That voice! My voice!_ I manage to detangle myself fairly quickly and rise to my feet. My…longer than usual hair is in the way, but my mind is too frazzled right now to push it back. Instead my hand goes immediately to my throat.

"What happened to me!?" I scream…in a purely girly voice. My heart is beating too fast! I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest! I clutch said chest in fear… _Why does it feel so heavy…_

MY CHEST! I HAVE BOOBS! AND VERY BIG ONES AT THAT!

"Calm down, honey. Don't stress yourself," Man-Sasha says to me and gets up from my bed. She—He tries to approach me with open arms, but I backpedal hastily until my back hits the wall.

She—He smiles assuredly and continues to make her—his way towards me.

"Our Gods and Goddesses have struck again, but don't worry. It was meant to happen this time because me and my sisters—heh…I mean _brothers _asked them to," she—he explains smoothly and stops in front of me. The voice coming from this person is deeper and she/he is taller than me, and…long loose red tresses…some of them fall over… his smooth fit shoulder…an open button-up shirt…delectable caramel skin…a hard chest with rippling muscles…those abs…and…and a vague dusky view of narrow hips disappearing into aqua-colored drawstring pants…

I'm starting to feel weird…

I quickly shake my head, my long-ass hair finally granting me proper sight. I furiously tuck it behind my ear and even more furiously level SASHA with a hard glare.

"Sasha, what the hell do you mean?! Why ask them to do this?!" I yell up at…him…urgh!

He shrugs nonchalantly. "We wanted to find out what it felt like to be dominant for a change. Nothing wrong with mixin' it up for once, right?" He winks. "And don't worry; the effects will only last for an odd number of hours. We told them we'd let them know when to change us back."

"TELL THEM TO CHANGE US BACK NOW!" I demand hotly. Forget my composure! I feel too damn weird! I want things back to normal right now!

"Oh c'mon Colette, where's your sense of adventure? We can…try a few things…" He licks his lips suggestively and my face goes instantly red with anger and mortification.

"I don't want to try _anything_ with you while we're like this! I never looked into the mirror and wished I was a woman! And if you ever call me _"Colette"_ again, I'll bite your head off!"

Platinum irises widen. "Ohhh, kinky! Now you're gettin' into the spirit of things!"

I ball my significantly _smaller_ fists angrily at my…curvy sides. "SASHA!"

A charming smile. "Please, call me "Stefan"…" A poster-boy flick of the head is performed, causing the fire-locks to flutter beautifully. "…your Caribbean Cabana boy…"

"SASHA!"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He suddenly asks and leans in close and I respond by literally plastering myself to the wall in fear. "And would you look at these _massive_ bagongas…" his hands suddenly cup both my breasts and my mouth opens to release some sort of strangled squawkin' bird call, but this…_blasphemous_ "man" in front of me carries on undisturbed. "Definitely an even swap, eh? A huge cock for huge jugs…"

Something inside me snaps and I lash out with an open-palmed right hand.

*SLAP!*

"Oww!" Sasha recoils back and places a hand to his cheek, giving me the evil eye. "Hey, what the hell was that for?! I never slapped _you_ when you did that!"

"Yeah well, I never just _grabbed_ you!" I snap back.

"Oh! So you expect for me to woo you then?! We don't have time for that!"

Having another irrevocable urge, I snap my fingers up in his face and roll my eyes. "Well you better make the time if you want this _femmina _to put out!" (girl) Instant realization dawns on me at what I just said and I cover my mouth in utter humiliation, my face lighting up again.

I close my eyes tight. _What the hell am I saying?! And where the hell did that finger-snappin' thing come from?! Wait…I know where!_

I open my eyes in a flash and point a trembling accusatory finger at the woman-gone-man person before me.

"This is…_your fault!_ You did this and now you're going to fi—mmmppfff!" I'm soundly silenced by the firm planting of soft and _achingly_ familiar lips on mine. "Mmmmppfff!" I grip Sasha's shoulders and try to shove him away, but suddenly… I'm gently pulled from the wall and warm fingers are pressed deeply into my scalp.

"Mmmmmmm…."

I'm still sensitive there and although the hands are larger, they're still very soothing…like Sasha's. Pleasure is gradually being replaced by anger, but I don't want to give in. I don't want to play this game!

With renewed vigor, I began to struggle in his arms in an effort to break the kiss.

Then…

_Oh…damn…_

A very Sasha-like maneuver is used. A velvety tongue glides over my lower lip before being entrapped between two plump curves and promptly suckled. A swarm of bliss engulfs my mind and I can't help but want to pull him closer.

_That's right…it's a him, but…I'm a her…It's Sasha…my Sasha…Damn…why did she have to do this…_

One of us is moaning but I can't tell who. Too discombobulated. Too beguiled. Maybe, it's both of us.

I slant my head as I usually do and a tango of tongues ensues. Yes, now I feel like I'm on a sunny beach enjoying a juicy ripe mango. This is Sasha's taste, this sinfully sweet addicting tropical fruit flavor. My arms ache to be encircled around that strong neck, but I don't give in to the submissive role and slink my arms under his and place them where they're supposed to be if I was back in my body, around _her _waist.

Sasha abruptly pulls back and the kiss is broken with a wet smack.

I lick my lips. _Damn that was good…It would've been much better if I was in my own body though…_

"Unbelievable…"

I crane my neck some to look up at him. His face was pulled into a hard frown, his brow creased in utter disbelief as he peers down at me.

"Huh…?" I ask, wondering why we stopped. Hell, if I was going to be stuck like this until he was satisfied then at least I could enjoy kissing for the time being to help me forget about my unfortunate circumstance.

"Regardless of being a girl…you still want to be dominating."

I mirror his frown. "What? I'm supposed to _automatically _submit to you just because you're a man?"

His eyes widen incredulously. "Great Leviathan! I should've brought my tape recorder for what you just said!" The sharp contours of Sasha's face darken to blatant ire and he points at himself. "I have tried to muscle in a little control over you, _Cole Belmonte_, but you always rebuff me!"

I take in the foreign heavy basso of my favorite red-head's voice and look him up and down. "Rebuff you? What are you talking about?"

The anger gradually recedes and sadness unfortunately takes its place. "You really don't know?" He laments quietly. "Cole, I've… Every time we've gotten physical, I find myself always or eventually under you. All I want is a little leverage and leeway with you." Stormy depths gaze sadly into my eyes. "Why can't you give me that?"

My mouth falls open. "Sasha…I… I didn't know… I never meant to smother you. Was I really being _that_ controlling?" I ask timidly and he looks away, the melancholy still playing on his face.

_Oh man… _I forwardly admit to having too much fun during me and Sasha's alone time. But I always thought she enjoyed my assertiveness and initiative. And now that I actually stop to think about what she said, I _have_ always rebuffed her when she tried to take control during one of our many affectionate activities.

A cold lump settles in my stomach and I peer regrettably up at him, his face still turned away. I reach up and smooth my palm over his cheek, gently coaxing him to look at me. "I'm sorry," I say sincerely and give him a hopeful smile. "You know I love you and the last thing I want to do is make you feel diminutive. From now on, I promise to listen more closely to you. I'll let you lead when you want to."

It's the sadness's turn to slowly recede and hope sparkles in his eyes. "Really?" He smiles and I return it.

"Really."

Sasha's newly acquired handsome features brighten considerably, but I watch with slight wariness when another smirk appears. "Great! I'd like to try now!"

A barely have time to utter a "HUH?!" before I'm swept off my feet and into his arms. "Sasha!" I bellow, my scathing anger resurfacing quicker than I ever thought possible. "What the hell are you doing!? Put me down right now!"

I kick my feet for emphasis, but all I get in return is a hearty deep chuckle. "I'm glad we came to an understanding, but I don't want to turn back to normal just yet." His smirk broadens until a curve of white teeth peeks through provocatively creamy lips. "You look too damn sexy in those capris and you look about ready to bust right out of your blouse. And most of all, I kinda like man-handling you, my beautiful _Colette_…"

Again, before I can say anything, I'm flung back onto my bed, my long loose hair frustratingly obscuring my vision due to my consecutive bouncing. I growl irritably while casting aside the unruly black strands and snarl up at the towering red-head.

"Don't call me "Colette"!" I bark angrily. "And I never man-handled _you_!"

To my chagrin, Sasha simply shrugs his broad shoulders. "True," he says lightly, then hungrily meets my eyes with another damnable smirk. _"But I'm not you."_

My eyes widen and I open my mouth to scream, but am once again silenced by his kiss.

* * *

_**0_0 *Chibijago!* 0_0**_

"Fascinating… Incredibly fascinating…" I run my new dainty appendages over my surprising plump and soft bosoms and another tingle of pleasure surges heavenly through my system. "Hmmm…" My moan of satisfaction is twofold. "I am delighted to know that I was right. The female body is undoubtedly more beautiful than a man's."

I glance down at the blonde man whose hips I was currently straddling, his large, but still attractive sun-kissed hands covering his face. "Would you not agree, my dear?" I question pleasantly. Intrigued once more by my new more feminine voice, I say a few more sentences just to hear myself speak. "Yes, this experience is truly educational! I am most pleased!" My face softens in love for the man below me. "I must thank you again, dearest. I now feel so much closer to you. This is good for us."

"Zane…" The voice below is deep, rugged, but quivered slightly with emotion and my female body shivers with pleasure just from hearing it. "Just one thing…"

There's still that certain lightness in the masculine tone that I adore, and my coronary circuitry remembers and pulls me forward. I am getting increasingly excited and my hands itch to touch my anatomy's most sensitive areas. "Anything, my love."

With his appealing visage still covered, he chokes out his next words. "Please, stop groping yourself! I can't take it!"

I cock my head to the side, bewildered. "Why not? Are you getting aroused?"

My verbal question receives a nonverbal answer as a small tremor quakes his body.

I smile gently at the familiar bashfulness. "Here, allow me to check…" I start to scoot slightly back along my angel's narrow hips, but am abruptly halted by his hands and voice.

"No! Zane, stop it!" Ayane cries and sits up in a flash, his hands hard on my hips. I stare wide-eyed at his handsome and flushed face, his strong chest heaving from his sudden outburst. He swallows audibly and sucks in a deep breath before slowly letting it out with his next words. "Don't. Please. That's not very lady-like," he chastises in a worried whisper and lifts me from his hips.

I am currently adorned in a very large white T-shirt and matching undergarments, so it would've been rather easy for me to ascertain if he had an erection or not. But apparently that particular behavior seemed too uncouth for Ayane's standards and he looks quite upset. I did not mean for that to happen.

I make no move or sound of protest and allow him to place me on the bed. His two-toned irises of sky blue and mint green scour over my body nervously as his hands leave me. The look of vexation and bafflement appears out of place amongst his blushing cheeks and I place my hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"My apologies, angel. I did not mean to upset you," I state in remorse and he shakes his head sharply.

"No, no! It's just that…uh…" A quick hand runs through his bright golden bangs and locks, and I take intuitive note that the "Female Ayane" never performed such a mannerism, but the reason for that may be because of the longer length in hair this "Male Ayane" has. _How curious…_

"Geez Zane, I came here because I was worried about you," he says earnestly, his face genuinely fretful. "I thought you'd be afraid or at least upset to wake up suddenly as a girl."

I nod in understanding and slide my hand down the exposed length of his sinewy arm, my feminine mind satisfied with the feel of hard muscle. "Your sentiment was correct. I was indeed surprised by the revelation of my new supple body, but intrigue won over my shock and I wanted to conduct a few simple experiments."

At my words, Ayane's face flushes with beautiful scarlet and he turns away. "Y-Yes, I noticed w-when I came in," he mutters.

I fiddle with a more silvery lock of my short hair and grace Ayane with another smile. "Ah yes, you were saying that you were against the forced alterations of our male bodies, correct?" I inquire and Ayane whips his head back around with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, his blush disappearing completely.

"Of course I voted against turning you guys into girls! But…" she deflates; anger never lasts long within Ayane. "But I was the _only_ one against it, so I was promptly overruled and ignored by the others."

I move closer to him, feeling an irrevocable urge to snuggle in his arms and alleviate his qualms. But judging by Ayane's previous distress to my forwardness, I don't follow through with the notion and settle for placing my hand on top of his. My skin coating is just as pale and insipid as it should be and still derives an elegant contrast when placed atop the fetchingly sunbathed skin of Ayane.

"Do not fret, my dear," I say soothingly. "I am sure my brothers will see the transformations as learning experiences."

Ayane looks at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly doubtful, but doesn't say anything and I take it as my cue to continue. "Oh, and did you not also mention that the reason for this experimentation was to reverse the roles and exact dominance?"

His shoulders slouch. "Yeah…"

I can't help the airy giggle from escaping my lips at the endearing pout on my love's face and I lean in close to nuzzle the soft wild tresses of newly spun gold. "Oh my sweet, I understand your plight for you are incapable of exhibiting a dominate behavior."

_Hmm…the honeysuckle…it's still here… Not much lavender though, unfortunately…_

"Wait… What?"

Ayane unexpectedly leans back away from me and I frown at the absence of his silken hair against my cheek. However, I am met with a similar frown on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks with a furrowed brow.

I blink in confusion at his displeasure, but answer his question regardless. "I did not mean to offend, Ayane. Although I am certain that you are aware of your own personality." I scrutinize the slow darkening of Ayane's face as it contorts into further displeasure and incredulousness, wondering why he's getting so ruffled. "I may even be so bold as to declare that it's against your very nature to enact aggression in a domineering fashion when braced with the topic of romance. Whether male or female, it is simply not in you."

I watch worriedly as his mouth opens and closes wordlessly, the display reminding me of a gasping fish on land. After a moment, he finally decides on a grimace and turns haughtily away from me, resulting in his hand slipping out from under mine.

I blink.

"I could be dominating if I wanted to be," he grumbles lowly. "I just… Well, ya'know—I just…"

"Can't?" I supply helpfully, but Ayane only stiffens and balls up his hands in his lap.

I blink again. There is really no reason for him to feel angry or ashamed of his inability to be dominating. As long as one is willing to submit, I cannot call it demeaning. Some are capable while others are not, just like some are born to lead while others are born to follow. We each have our own roles and should be proud of our own unique personalities.

I decide to tell him that. "Ayane—"

"_Alphonse." _I am taken aback by the hard and unyielding male voice, and eye his rugged profile carefully. _"It was my father's name. And as long as I'm in this body, I would appreciate you calling me as such." _His eyes are overshadowed by his strings of bangs, giving him a very forlorn appearance.

I feel a twinge of hurt rupture through my mainframe and I open my mouth to reassure him, but my voice is muted when he faces me. The strength and fierceness in his eyes is nearly binding and I feel myself unable to look away.

"_And while you're in that body, your name will be "Zoe", alright?"_

"Um…yes, a-alright." I make an attempt to clear my throat. Why did I just stutter? Perhaps I am simply in shock of this strange—though compelling—change of demeanor?

I am brought back into focus when I feel…Alphonse take my hand in his and languidly intertwine our fingers. My gaze never wavers from his as he wordlessly persuades me to lie on my back atop of my comforter. Rapid pulses of excitement converge within my coronary circuitry in the exact same way it always has when Ayane and I were about to engage in sensuous activities, only…I am not "Zane" and this is not "Ayane". This time the roles have been reversed and I am now "Zoe" and the one above me is…

"Alphonse…" His gaze is much too intense and I am spellbound, hopelessly trapped by the stare of a wild and noble wolf. Slowly, his face inches closer and my eyes hood with desire at the coming bliss I would surely soon be engulfed in. Tantalizingly warm breath teases my lips and I lift my head in an effort to meet him the rest of the way, when suddenly he stops just centimeters close from giving me—us nirvana and I can't stretch anymore to close the distance.

He pulls back, still entrapping me in his gaze and eyes me steadily. _"When I was "Ayane", I willingly submitted to you because I felt so overwhelmed and didn't even want to try to match your level of passion, but…I'm starting to see now that maybe I should have. If I had, maybe you'd respect me more."_

My eyes grow wide. "What? No! Ayane, I've always respected you! You are my sun! My warmth! My everything!" I cry out desperately, but the man's expression above me doesn't change.

"_You respect me as a person, but do you respect me as a lover?"_

"Yes!" I reply instantly and I'm finally graced with a small loving smile.

"_Then please, allow me to find my own answer…"_ His head lowers again and again he stops short. _"But…let me know if I go too far, okay?"_ The soft tenor in his voice is bewitching and a content smile curves on my lips.

"As you wish," I whisper and let my eyes drift close, relishing the coming heat. "For it is time I submit to you…whether male or female…"

* * *

_**0_0 *Chibijago!* 0_0**_

"Ebony. I'm gonna say this one last time." I narrow my eyes warningly at the eerie male version of my girlfriend. _"Let. Me. Go."_

Cool and hooded russet garnet irises look down at me in an almost bored apathetic way. He holds me captive with effortless strength against the wall, gripping my wrists with a single hand while the other simply rests on his hip.

I grit my teeth and emit a low growl of frustration, really considering delivering a swift kick where the sun don't shine, but decide against it. Ebony's reflexes are too damn sharp and he'd most likely do something to irritate me if I tried going on the offensive again.

"Are you going to throw another temper tantrum and behave like a petulant child? Or are you go to act your age and talk to me sensibly?" He counters back in a deep smooth cadence.

I huff and blow my now limp spikes out of my eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Just let go."

My wish is granted and Ebony lets go of my wrists and steps away. Still fuming, I put even more distance between us and stalk over to my bed, glaring red-hot daggers at him all the while. I flop down on the mattress with my back to him and pull my naked legs up to my chest, not wanting him to see any part of this "new" me even though he already has. I'm stubborn like that…

I glower at my state of dress. My shorts are _too_ small and my shirt is _too_ tight. Or…is this one of those sports bra thingys? Feeling another bout of rage coming on, I whip my head around and stare angrily at the man behind me.

"How long do you plan on playing this game?!" I shout furiously at him, but as I suspected, he just calmly regards me. My anger never really affected Ebony when I was a guy, so why the hell would he be affected now that I'm a girl?_ Especially with this light girly voice…_

Ebony folds his arms across his tightly muscled chest, dressed in nothing but a simple silver tank top and black sweat pants. "As I told you before your period started—"

"Damn you!"

"-for the duration of this experiment I've chosen to go by "Edward" in commemoration to the character "Edward Elric" from the anime _FullMetal Alchemist_," he shares idly. "And to answer your question: When I am satisfied."

"With what?!" I bellow and stand up, going to march back up to him. "This _can't_ be just about dominance!" I peer at him closely and poke his chest. "Not with you, _Ebony_."

I put emphasis on his true name to let him know I don't give a frog's fat ass what he wanted to be called and stare defiantly into those rare dark gems. And after a spell, Ebony's passive expression slowly gives way to a faint smile, which I begrudgingly admit is still breathtaking to witness despite being on a more hard-edged face.

"Your obstinacy and fury seems to have doubled now that you're a female, Kai…must be the estrogen levels in your blood…" I open my mouth to protest vehemently, but stop short when he begins to laugh. My heartbeat quickens and fire scorches my cheeks. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but it had been just as captivating as Ebony's "feminine" laugh.

A profound yearning hits me like a ton of Coles as I look up at him, and a maddening urge to pull him down by the collar of his shirt and kiss him with everything I have surges powerfully through me. But thankfully, his hands on my shoulders stop me from following-through with the impulse.

"But I digress, I'm happy you know me so well," he says softly, his faint smile still in place. "I have no qualms about being submissive in a relationship, nor do I have any compunction towards your assertiveness. I am, however, curious about the world-wide conundrums caused by the "Male or Female" demographic."

"Huh? What do you mean? There are a ton of those. So in what context?" I ask, utterly bemused and Ebony's smile flees completely with the next shift of wind from beyond my opened window.

"Hn… I never wanted to turn you into a girl, Kai. That was done completely for Lord Diablos' enjoyment." My jaw drops and Ebony shakes her head in sympathy with me. "I'm sure his mirth has been satiated by now, so if you're ready I can ask him to turn you back."

My petite frame shakes with boiling rage as I ball my fists at my sides. _Freakin' stupid goat-man! _"I'm ready…" I say through gritted teeth and Ebony nods his consent.

I am immediately draped in darkness, Ebony's male face completely obstructed from view, and though I feel no pain I can feel the changes. My height increases, my frame broadens out, and my hair doesn't feel so limp anymore.

The darkness retreats in wisps and I'm greatly relieved to feel like myself again. I pat myself down just to be sure though as I make it a law to never trust a goat, _especially_ a goat-man. _No boobs…check… _My hand travels down further and I'm happy to pat my good buddy. _No flower-power…check… PHEW! _I glance down, even happier to be in my p.j.'s again.

"Man that was creepy…" I breathe and glance back up to Ebony. My eyes widen. _And it's about to get even creepier! _"Ebony, what the hell!" I shout and gesture to my obviously still male girlfriend. "Why are you still a guy?!"

A pure white eyebrow rises. "I told you, I will stay this way until I'm satisfied."

I frown and cross my arms, standing toe-to-toe with the one before me. "And you still haven't explained what that meant," I argue pointedly and a flicker of…something briefly shadows his face before he gives a firm nod.

He gestures to my bed. "Please sit with me for a moment."

I sigh exasperatedly, but oblige. We face each other at an angle, keeping a respectable distance when Ebony decides to speak.

"As I said before, I had no desire to see you as a girl, but I had to go along with the others if I wanted to test a theory…a "true love" theory…"

Our eyes lock, but I'm still baffled to what her being a guy would prove. A mask of indifference covers his face, but that's all it is…a mask.

"Kai…I wanted to become a man because I needed to know if you truly loved me for who I am, regardless of what gender I took. I needed to know if…you and I felt the same way…"

I stare at him and gradually break our gaze so that I can let my eyes travel up and down his appearance. I scrutinize everything and log the details and subtle differences in my mind: The same exact lightly bronze skin, identical chocolate-dipped cherries, though this Ebony's are a bit sharper in shape, one in the same pure white hair. His is loose, I notice and neatly tucked behind his silver-looped pierced ears, and only a few long strands falls over his left eye. And let's not forget the unique birthmark of a crescent moon surrounded by flames emblazoned on his right shoulder.

Everything is more or less the same…but there's one big difference though…

I raise my gaze back to Ebony's and keep my face blank.

"I'm sorry Ebony, but if you were a guy…then I couldn't love you."

The mask doesn't falter, but the eyes are the windows to the soul and I see them widen an almost imperceptible fraction. I see the various emotions swarm through the stunning dark depths: disbelief, sorrow, and finally…acceptance.

He breaks his gaze from mine and licks his lips quickly, and then swallows. "I see… I understand. I guess I am most fortunate to have been born a female then," his voice is hollow and tight with repressed emotion. "Thank you for being honest with me, Kai."

It was fast, but I thought I saw the beginning of tears glisten in his eyes as he stands up. "Excuse me, but I need to be alone for a while."

He starts to move pass me, but I grab him around the waist with my arm and fling him back onto the bed, positioning myself over him.

"Kai! Wha—mmppfft!"

Without hesitation, I swoop down and claim those tempting lips with my own; finally fulfilling that maddening urge I had when I was a girl. And the taste is what I expected: divine and familiar, a strawberry oasis. I drink from him greedily.

The body is somewhat hard underneath mine, and although I miss the feel of Ebony's supple curves and soft breasts, I can hear our heartbeats synchronize with each other and beat as one. That's the most important thing.

I break the kiss unhurriedly, savoring the sweet taste and smirk wickedly down at the gasping man below me. With his mask completely shattered into tiny little pieces, Eb—_Edward's_ cheeks are tinted scarlet as he stares up at me in awe and wonder.

"But-*gasp*-you said…"

I roll my eyes. "Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer," I rebuke plainly then throw him a wry smirk. "C'mon, you tryin' to say you didn't see through me?! I mustered up my blankest look for you, doctor!"

He makes a face and turns his head away. "I didn't think it was a stupid question," he admits quietly and I frown.

"Listen to me close. If Chrono suddenly decided to rewind time for whatever reason and we had to go through everything again except you'd be a guy instead of girl, we still would've ended up together. I mean sure, some circumstances would've changed and been different, and no doubt our progress would've gone much slower, especially on my end. Hell, I'd probably swim back and forth through denial countless times before I'd admit I was in love with you, but eventually…" I smile down at him, "…eventually, I know I wouldn't have been able to stay away." I reach down and smooth the silken white strands between my fingers. "Because it's you… It's all you…_Edward_."

He continues to stare at me and I watch with a rueful smile as tears leak out of the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, what's this now? You're a man, aintcha'? Men don't cry," I tease and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Shut up," he retorts though there's no real anger in his voice. "And I remember you telling me Zane cried once."

"Hey, that was one manly tear, so that's a different case."

"What about Jay?"

"Jay's a _basket_ case."

I smirk and am rewarded with a deep breezy rumble of a chuckle. Edward attempts to sit up and I help him by sliding away and pulling on his arms. Those same strong arms come around my body and I return his hug, my hands smoothing up and down his back. I turn my face in his hair and breathe deeply, relishing in the familiar scent of delicious coconut.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he whispers lowly in my ear. "It's just…when the opportunity presented itself I—"

"Shhh, I know so don't worry about it," I interrupt gently. "It's dangerous to assume everything. Hearing the words brings more peace of mind then supposition."

He loosens his hold and I do the same, pulling back. Up close, I can see just how long and full his eyelashes are. He's definitely more beautiful than handsome. At least I think so.

"Thank you," he says again, though this time it's with more happiness. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to lay here with you for awhile before changing back."

I shrug. "Sure." I push him back down and clamber on top of him, grinning. "Like this?"

His response is a growl and pushing me off of him with the same ease as if I was still a girl. "Hey!"

"No you jerk. You're heavy."

I huff, indignant. "With the way you just flung me off of ya, I'd say you're full of it."

"Like that was comfortable," he scoffs.

"Oh whatever, just c'mere!" I pull Edward to my side and kiss his lips quickly which leaves him stunned and blushing.

I chuckle and look at him, cradling his body in the crux of my arm. "What?"

"N-Nothing…just… I guess I'm surprised you can kiss me so easily," he mutters and I just continue to look at him.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

He hides his face in my chest. "No."

We fall into a contented silence and I begin to feel my eyes droop with incoming drowsiness.

"Oh… Now there's a question…" Edward suddenly mumbles and I blink sleepily.

"What?" I ask, half-asleep already.

He shifts in my arms and I feel his lips right next to my ear. "Who would be _seme _and would be _uke_ in the relationship."

I moan and wound my arms more tightly around him. "That's easy, I would of course."

He shifts again. "What do you mean you would…_of course_?"

I crack open an eye and blearily focus in on his now staid expression. "I know how to work the equipment…" I smirk casually. "…you don't."

He eyes me calmly before turning away on his other side, regardless of my hold on him. "Hmph…can't be _too_ difficult…" I hear him utter and my eyes snap open, fully awake and alert.

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" I yell, feeling offended, but he doesn't even flinch and keeps his back to me.

"I think you know _exactly _what it means."

"Alright, that's it!" I grab his shoulder and turn him around to face me, my gaze hard and penetrating. "Change back, right now!"

Confusion litters his face before the dawn of understanding lights it. "Oh… I meant no offense. After all it's perfectly normal—"

"CHANGE BACK!"

* * *

_**0_0 *Chibijago!* 0_0**_

I sniffle and wipe my face with a tissue as I sit at the foot of my bed. I look down at myself once more and the waterworks start all over again. I sob miserably.

The…_man_ beside me is silent and simply gives me comfort and support by rubbing circles on my back. Another tissue is held out to me and I take it from the…_man's _hand quickly.

I dab at my eyes, keeping my gaze on the navy blue carpet of my bedroom. "How could you do this to me?" I ask pitifully. "What did I do to deserve…_this_…?" I gesture vaguely at myself with my tissue-covered hand, "The boobies, the long-flowing wavy hair, the—the _flower-power!_"

I hear the…_man_ chuckle under his breath.

"Now thanks to you, all I want to do is curl-up in front of the television with a roll of raw cookie dough and watch a marathon of _My Little Pony_!" I turn to look at the…_man _sadly through blurry eyes. "I thought you loved me!"

The raven-haired…_man _puts his hand on my cheek and I feel much too dejected to flinch away. "Oh baby…" he wipes at my tears with his thumb, "of course I love you."

I can see him a bit better, soft chocolate eyes and vanilla skin. He smiles gently at me. "Then why?—And don't call me _"baby"_!" I snap with scorn. "It's too close to "crybaby"", I sniffle and wipe my eyes again. "And I'm not one."

"Okay," he complies with a nod. His voice is too deep to be Nya's and my eyes fill with water again when I realize that it's deeper than mine when I was a man. "How about I call you…"Joy", then?"

I look at him with wide eyes. "Joy?"

"Yes," he says with smooth certainty and takes another tissue, wiping my face free of tears. "Don't you think it's a perfect fit for you?"

I blink and sniff, thinking about how un-joyful I am right now. I stare at him. "Not at this particular moment!"

I feel heat rise to my cheeks at the sudden wind chime laughter. It's so reminiscent of my princess that I can't help but be beguiled by it. I fight down my blush though and wring the tissues together in my hands. I cast my gaze to my shape-shifting girlfriend.

"Nya… was I really so dominating of you?" I ask meekly with uncertainty, but the…_man _beside me shakes his head.

"No, not at all. You've always been attentive to my needs." He suddenly gets a Kai-like smirk on his lips. "I just wanted to see as a girl, and I must say…" His eyes scour over my body and I have an unexpected need to shy away and cover myself from such a predatory gaze. "You look amazing—very beautiful," he praises breathlessly and another blush finds its way to my cheeks.

I don't know if I should be offended or not…

I start to feel a little fearful as the bed dips a bit and he scoots closer. It must've shown on my face because Man-Nya smiles assuredly. "It's okay… You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid!" I refute automatically, though my heartbeat says otherwise.

"Good…" His eyes lower to my lips as he gets closer, leaning towards me. And I reflexively lean back then stand up altogether, whirling on him in an instant. My long hair whips about my face.

"So that's it!" I screech angrily. "You have this wild notion to change me into a girl and you just do it without my consent for your amusement!?"

He has the audacity to look sheepish. "You make it sound so bad…"

I gape at him incredulously. _"That's because it is bad!"_

He holds up his hands in mock-surrender as he gets to his feet. "Okay, listen, alright? It wasn't _just _for amusement. I really wanted to know what it would feel like to be a man, ya'know? If I would feel any different." He looks down at himself with a smile of approval and I look at him as well. Nice athletic build, glossy black hair cut fashionably short, and he's dressed casually for bed: matching violet p.j.'s.

"And I do, of course. But I feel more…_justified_ in a way. Like I can assert my self-confidence without being labeled as a feminist if I was still a woman."

I still eye him warily but nod in understanding. "Okay, I guess that makes sense, but what about me? You could've gone "Man" for a moment and I wouldn't have cared. Why force a sex-change on me?"

He smirks in that Kai-like fashion again. "I thought you might appreciate being on the receiving end for a change," he explains and steps closer to me. We're actually the same height, which I guess isn't too baffling considering Nya isn't very tall to begin with and I definitely feel like I've shrunk. "And also…I think we both would've been more comfortable for when we did…this…"

I don't get a chance to say anything as he advances forward and molds his lips onto mine, his arms coming to encircle around my waist. Not knowing where to put my hands, they're squished between his chest and mine.

"Mmmmppffttt!"

I don't know what to make of Man-Nya's fervent kiss only that it feels oddly more wanton and desperate than any kiss we're shared as ourselves.

My eyes snap open. _Nya's become more dominate with her transformation while I have become more passive and yielding…_

An assertive tongue pries my lips open and delves confidently into my mouth. _No…this isn't…_

I breathe roughly through my nose and plant my hands firmly on his chest. I give one almighty push and it's just enough to forcibly put distance in between our bodies and our mouths.

Man-Nya's eyes are hazy with lust and I stare at him. "Huh? Wha?"

"This is what you really want!" I accuse with trembling disbelief and his eyes hurriedly come into focus.

"Huh? What what are talking about, Joy?"

"See!? That right there! You really want me to be a woman and you really want to be a man?!"

He gives me a look like I've grown a second head. "Where'd you get that craziness from?! I think you need to calm down some."

I bare my teeth at him. _"No you calm down!" _My nerves are shot to hell and my element's starting to react in tandem to my jumbling emotions. Man-Nya grabs my hands just as a few jolts of lightning flint and spark, and I look on worriedly as his hands emit a deep swirling violet.

My breath is shaky as our adjoined hands lift and I stare unblinkingly into eyes of smooth milk chocolate, his gaze caring and loving. "Calm down, _Jay_. Calm down."

My vision blurs for the hundredth time since I woke up, and not caring anymore how unmanly it is, I let the wretched tears roll down my cheeks. Man-Nya's arms hug me around the waist a second time as I sob hopelessly into his shoulder, our elements dissipating.

"Oh Jay… I'm so sorry," he whispers guiltily. "This is all my fault. I'd never thought you'd take it this badly… I thought we'd have a little fun, that's all."

"No, no… *sigh*…" I lift my head from his shoulder and shake it in an attempt the clear the stupidity and befuddlement. I look at him, it's plain to see his remorse and sadness and I smile despite myself at his genuine care. I wipe hurriedly at my eyes, knowing that I probably look dreadful, but push on and speak honestly. "It's just… I know I'm a bit more sensitive and high strung than the other guys and… I thought maybe that you didn't see me as all that…masculine."

I can't seem to meet his eyes by the time I finish and I hear him sigh exasperatedly.

I wince. _Yeah…I do sound kinda whiny…_

"Well you're wrong." My eyes widen and I whip my head around in surprise. He shakes his head. "You're looking at yourself all wrong, Jay. I find it great that you're sensitive and in tune with your emotions, it makes you so easy to talk to and share my inner most feelings with. And your high-energy is infectious, just watching you gets me pumped up and excited."

I'm shocked into speechlessness as he goes on and tells me more: That how he wished Kai and the others would relax a bit more and open up, how they could learn from me. How my spontaneity coupled with my creativity elates him and keeps him on his toes.

"I wouldn't change any of that," he states with shrewd finality. "You're _you_, Jay. And I love _you_ as you are." A cunning smirk touches his lips. "Why fix what isn't broken, right?"

A swallow and blush readily at his words. "You—Y-You don't have to assure me, Nya. I love you for who you are too. I think I'm just a little frazzled from being in this body," I confess shakily and wrap my arms around myself. I glance down at my exposed legs and midriff. My blue-striped shorts feel more like panties and my baby blue top barely conceals anything.

"I'm sorry," Man-Nya apologizes again, reaching out to stroke my hair and tenderly moves my bangs to the side. I muster up the brightest smile I can as he tucks them behind my ear.

He stares at me for a second and I'm somewhat alarmed to see a deep flush enter his cheeks. He retreats his hand and turns his head to cough awkwardly into it. "Wow… Damn you're pretty. It's almost unfair…"

I guess we start playing the "Blushing Game" because blood once again returns to my cheeks. After a while though, I decide to cut loose and take it as a compliment.

"T-Thanks…" I mumble quietly and timidly meet his gaze when he turns back to face me. "Do I…really look _that_ good as a girl?"

"What, are you kidding?" He gawks at me. "Why do you think I was kissing you so passionately? I wasn't thinking I wanted you stay this way I was thinking how great it was that my boyfriend is hot as both a guy and a girl! I was ecstatic!"

My heart thunders frantically in my chest and a swarm of butterflies flutter wonderfully in my stomach. "Well you look great too—um…" I stop and think for a second. "I'm "Joy", right? So what's your guy name for this RPG?"

Man-Nya smiles with both relief and cheerfulness. "Nobou," he says evenly and I cock an eyebrow.

"Really? I was thinking "Kiku" since you look almost identical to "Japan" from _Hetalia_."

I'm the one who takes the initiative this time and step closer to him as he laughs merrily. He looks at me, eyes shining. "Does this mean you're ready to have some fun?" He asks, smirk already in place.

I grin and wrap my arms loosely around his neck. "What does this tell you?"

I lean eagerly in for a kiss and marvel at the sheer equivalence his lips have to Nya's. Nobou's arms find their easy way around my waist and I finally relish in our moment of love and affection, knowing that this is my "Nya" and that I am her "Jay".

* * *

**This was startling birthday request by NinjaArmageddon2021: **What about a remake of Freaky Friday? Except this time, have the Ninja turn into girls and the Kunoichi turn into guys! My B-day is this weekend and I would love to read this during that time. You're my inspiration VP! Keep up the fantastic work!

**Happy Birthday, my friend! Hope you and everyone else enjoyed!**

**All Reviews/Requests are welcome! **


	12. Of Sick Wolves and Caring Snow Leopards

_Theme Twelve__: __**Of Sick Wolves and Caring Snow Leopards**_

Ayane groaned heavily as her internal clock informed her of dawn's first break. For the first time in a _long _time she wanted to ignore her hunter's instinct and remain comfortable in her bed. She snuggled deeper into her soft covers, desperate for more warmth when she felt a sudden chill creep into her bones.

_Just five more minutes… No…but I have to get up to take care of Mother… But…I just want five more…_

The archer tossed and rolled about in her bed, until her body had been thoroughly cocooned and only her sweaty sun-kissed face peeked out from within her comforter. She sniffed noisily and her lips pursed into an adorable pout after she gave a wet cough. The blond wiggled like an unsettled worm on a hook as she tried to find comfort on her _usually_ comfortable bed, but it was proving to be rather difficult now that an excessive pounding had started at her temples. Ayane's next groan sounded more like a whimper and the pitiful noise roused not her roommate like one would expect, but someone clearly on the opposite side of the ship.

Zane jerked awake from his meditative stupor, his sixth sense had prodded at him that something was amiss. He chose not to engage in sleep the previous night and opted to meditate instead, not feeling the need to rest completely. Frowning in wonder to the disruption of his rumination, he gracefully got out of bed and exited his room. He stood idly in the dark hallway for a moment, drinking in the still silence of the new day, and let his senses expand to every nook and cranny of the Destiny's Bounty.

_Hmm… Now, what was that…?_

Zane could detect the Chi of his shinobi brethren. They were still in their slumber, only shifting to get into a more comfortable position before becoming stationary once more. There was, however, one particular Chi that moved most frantically, and when it finally did calm, a reverberating pulse swept through it and Zane felt the wiring in his Coronary Circuitry twinge with pain.

Worry flashed across his face as he realized the source from which the pulse came from. "Ayane?"

Taking action, Zane's bare feet moved swiftly though quietly through the hallways of the Bounty and made it within seconds to the Kunoichi side of the ship. He stopped in front of the gold and aqua imbued door and pressed his ear against the surface to listen.

He didn't have to wait long, for from within he soon heard the distressed murmurings of his love. He frowned. Her speech was incoherent, even to his keen hearing. And with each passing moment, he felt torn between propriety and anxiety. Heeding as well as feeling Ayane's next groan of anguish, the ice ninja's concern won over and he pushed open the door to Water and Light's shared quarters.

"Ayane?" Zane called again, easily finding the stalwart archer's cocooned body squirming restlessly on her bed. It was at that moment, that Sasha stirred, having finally been awakened by her roommate and fellow kunoichi's distressed whimpering.

She squinted and rubbed the morning dew from her eyes in an effort to adjust them to the sight of the dimly lit bedroom, a delicate blue streaming through the window's blinds.

"Wha? *yawn*… What's going on?" Sasha asked in drowsy bewilderment, but Zane promptly ignored the other female and padded to Ayane's bedside with haste to examine her.

The wise nindroid was keen in his observations, taking shrewd notice of the peppering of perspiration on Ayane's sunbathed face and the cold shivers that wracked her body despite her elevated temperature. It was easy to deduce that his love was ill, but with what?

At once, Zane's eyes emitted a frigid ice blue hue and within seconds, infrared scanners traveled up and down the length of Ayane's wrapped body. Sasha joined her friend just as Zane finished, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, her fretful gaze strafing across the blonde just as anxiously as Zane's scanners had.

Zane sat down on the edge of the bed, his lips downturned into a troubled curve. He leaned forward and gently placed his cool hand under Ayane's sweat-soaked bangs onto her forehead. The huntress twitched and mumbled something under her breath, but otherwise remained asleep.

"She has a dreadfully high fever," Zane said. "Though my scanners indicate nothing outside of the common cold…" His brow creased further as he witnessed the abrupt contortion of Ayane's face. With her pained grimace, her once fetching tan deteriorated until her complexion shone pale and waxy. Ayane, no longer shivering with chills, begun to violently thrash about as if she were an animal caught in a deadly trap. Her mind seemingly ensnared in a nightmare.

"_Ayane?!" _Sasha and Zane shouted in consternated unison.

Zane gripped the wildly thrashing kunoichi's shoulders and called to her once more. "Ayane! Ayane, please wake up! You are having a night terror!"

Sky blue and mint green immediately snapped open and Ayane sat up with a start. Her breath came out quick and desperate as she stared at the two worried shinobi before her.

"Haa…haa… Zane…? Sasha…?" Ayane's eyes darted from one to the other in mystery, reflecting none of the alertness and tranquility they usually had. "What's going on? Did I…oversleep?"

"Umm…" Sasha was at a loss and Zane's concerned grimace didn't waver. "Well you are usually up with the sun, but nothing to worry about," Sasha assured with a small grin. "Are you okay though?" She asked next. "You look like you're sick."

Ayane nodded slightly. "Oh yes, I'm fine…" she smiled. "Just a little hot…" She glanced down at herself absently and her brow puckered. "…And now I see why…"

Zane retracted his hands from Ayane's shoulders to allow her to shimmy out of her comforter however his expression remained pensive and taut. "You are not fine, Ayane. You are ill. And I believe its best that you remain in bed for the day."

Ayane blinked at Zane owlishly before narrowing her eyes. "Just because I'm a little warm doesn't mean I'm sick, Zane," she argued. "And even if I was—and I'm not saying I am—having the sniffles doesn't warrant bed rest."

And as if to prove case and point, Ayane sniffed and detangled herself from the rest of her sheets and moved to stand. However, Zane's firm voice and pointed stare stopped her. "While the common cold may not be life-threatening, there is always a chance for it to advance into something that is. As a necessary precaution, you should keep yourself well hydrated and get plenty of rest…which is what you are going to do."

Zane held his ground against Ayane's harsh glare. He didn't like how glassy and unfocused her eyes were and wanted her to have the foresight to take care of her health when she needed to.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do. I know what my body's limitations are so you needn't worry about me. Besides, I can't skip-out on training, I need it." Ayane moved to rise again, but this time Sasha's voice of reason stopped her.

"Today's Sunday, Ayane. There is no training."

The wild-haired blonde faltered for a second then pursed her lips determinedly. "But it's my turn to make breakfast. Not to mention I have to pull my own weight around her and help with the chores."

"_I_ can make breakfast this morning," Zane volunteered. "And I'm sure that once everyone knows you're ill, they'll be more than happy to cover your share of the chores for the day."

The ice ninja had spoken logically, but Ayane still shook her head, unsatisfied and undeterred. "No, how am I supposed to improve if I don't practice as much as I can?" She refuted obstinately. "Plus, I can't let the others do my work for me. That's ridiculous!" Ayane's eyes hardened into cloudy gems once more. _"Especially when I'm not sick."_

Both Zane and Sasha knew the Kunoichi of Light was just being stubborn, but before Zane could open his mouth again, Sasha touched his shoulder. "Alright Ayane, do whatever you want," the Brazilian said and Zane snapped his gaze to her incredulously.

"Sasha!" He cried, but the kunoich leader just grinned.

"But I want you to rest when you feel you need to, okay?" Sasha bargained and Ayane nodded gratefully at her elder.

"I will, thank you, Sasha."

Ayane then made to rise from her bed again and the others allowed her without disprove. She stood shakily at first, but quickly righted herself before either could intervene and made for the bathroom with a rigidly proud posture and carefully placed steps. Zane shook his head as the door to the bathroom closed behind his love and Sasha stepped closer to him.

"Don't worry, Zane. Ayane's not crazy; she won't do anything that'll jeopardize her health. She can take care of herself."

The worrisome beau nodded his agreement albeit reluctantly, but didn't make a move to leave. It was only after Sasha cleared her throat that he realized he was standing rudely in _women's_ quarters while they needed their privacy to properly groom and clothe themselves, which then prompted him to make a hasty retreat.

Although once in the hallway, outside Light and Water's door, Zane was still reluctant to distance himself even further from Ayane. He knew that each kunoichi on board the Bounty had their own amount of pride and independence and didn't like to be coddled by their male counterparts, but regardless, it was still difficult to turn a blind eye when the one you love was in discomfort. It was for him anyway…

Zane sighed, his core heavy with despondence. "There is a difference between hubris and obstinacy, and neither is favorable…" he whispered to himself. "I suppose all I can do though is keep watch over her and act when I feel the need to."

He sighed again and set off slowly for his room, his sixth sense warning him that today would not be a peaceful one.

* * *

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Sunday was the most favored day by the Shinobi clan aboard the Destiny's Bounty simply for the lack of training assigned to them by Sensei Wu. But even with the much deserved leisure time, the day didn't entirely consist of respite. Each member of the Nomad Clan still had their responsibilities and chores to perform.

And as always, Ayane executed her domestic duties with nary a complaint or a whimper. Dressed casually for a day of cleaning, she set about her tasks with cheerful wholeheartedness. Tackling chore after chore alongside her kunoichi sisters, Ebony and Sasha, (Nya was with Jay performing meticulous routine maintenance in the ship's engine room) she washed clothes, scrubbed bathrooms, vacuumed floors, and dusted furniture. All the while Zane remained vigilant of her during the midst of his own chores alongside Kai and Cole.

He took wary note of Ayane's multiple congested coughs and sniffles, and had to stop himself more than once from approaching and requesting her to go to her room and rest. As much as he admired his scarred angel's resilience and fortitude, he knew the human body would begin to strain even while doing the most menial tasks if it were under the influence of sickness.

Zane observed Ayane nervously as she positioned a small step ladder under the Game Room's ceiling fan. Her next chore was to reach it and dust its blades. He had offered to do the task for her earlier, but was refused yet again with a patient reassuring smile from the blonde archer. Now, with her hands covered with yellow cleaning gloves and armed with a spray bottle of _Oath _and a cloth, Ayane made her ascent carefully up the ladder.

It was as if Zane was watching a circus performer climb high in order to do some death-defying stunt! His throat felt clogged and his Coronary Circuitry was sending rapid pulses throughout his chest cavity as his Emotional Framework sent anxiety spiking to his CPU.

Ayane coughed painfully, barely getting enough air into her lungs to breathe. She had taken the preventative measure in covering her lower face with a bandana in hopes of stifling the lint and dust particles from agitating her nose, but it did little in improving her ailing condition. Nonetheless, she pushed herself and reached for a blade to begin her chore with beads of sweat pouring lazily down her face.

Zane didn't relax fully, though some of the pent-up tension in his shoulders did subside once Ayane started cleaning the first blade. He just couldn't understand her behavior at the moment. It was plain for all to see that she wasn't well, yet she refused help from everybody who was willing to lend a hand and do her work in her stead. What was driving her? Was it more than sheer willpower or intransigence like Ebony speculated? Could it truly be a psychological dilemma that urged Ayane on and pressed her to accomplish her responsibilities without assistance or care for her wellbeing?

Shiva's son swallowed down his trepidation and forced himself to turn away from Ayane to resume his own chore. Zane's long nimble fingers moved across the keyboard in methodical precision, though his mind was not focused on removing the wayward viruses on Jay's laptop. No, his concern was on the selfless blond balancing precariously behind him on a step ladder.

"*Cough Cough* *gasp* *Cough Cough Cough*"

Zane's lips twisted into a frown that would put even Cole's to shame. Along with Ayane's constant sniffing, the ice wielder been keeping tally on how many coughs she expelled.

_That makes sixty-seven… _He thought grimly. _How long am I supposed to just sit here?!_ Zane's fingers flashed across the keyboard in a blur, stabbing at the keys much harder than was necessary as his anger rose.

Ayane's temperature had not decreased since this morning and had remained a steady high 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit for the pass nine hours. She had refused to swallow a single pill or ounce of liquid medicine since doing so would dictate that she was, in fact, sick. So the notion was out of the question in her book. She would rather cough up a lung than admit to illness and Zane, with all his calm and patience, was beginning to get irritated.

"*Cough*…*gasp* *Cough Cough*…"

Just then, all of Zane's senses pierced his core at once and abrupt consternation from his EF caused him to immediately rise from his seat.

"Ayane!" He had shouted her name before he even turned around, and dashed the few steps it took to reach and catch Amaterasu's daughter before her falling body could hit the floor. Ayane groaned miserably in Zane's arms, her body hot with fever. With her eyes clenched shut in pain and discomfort, she tethered on the planes of consciousness until sickness and fatigue won out and she fell limp and into oblivion.

Thinking quickly, Zane sprinted from the Game Room and made it to his room in record time. He gently placed Ayane on his bed and removed her bandana and gloves. She coughed again, the haggard sound wet and agonizing. He deduced that her congestion was most likely due to accrued phlegm and she would need medicine to remedy that and her fever.

Before exiting, however, he made sure she was tucked properly under his covers and left, leaving the door open just in case. Zane knew it wasn't wise to panic, although with his quickened steps, his mind was engulfed with troublesome thoughts.

_What was it for, Ayane? Why push yourself needlessly? I don't understand…_

As Zane entered the kitchen, he spotted other members of his clan moseying about-Cole, Sasha, and Ebony respectively. The tall red-head was the first to notice him.

"Hey Zane," she greeted warmly. Her hands paused in their task of chopping up vegetables, and Zane nearly cringed at the sight. His phobia of the nutritious delicacies still plagued him every now and then, but he wasn't about to let his discomfort show. Not when more pressing matters were at hand. "How's Ayane doing?"

Zane averted his gaze from Sasha and strode to the cabinets beside the stove, coincidently where Ebony was stationed. "She's resting now. In my room," he replied, opening the overhead cupboard.

"That's good." Sasha nodded to herself and resumed slicing the carrot in her hand. "I'm glad she finally felt the need to rest. She's been going nonstop since this morning."

Zane's eyes moved from one pill bottle to the next, scanning the label of each one diligently as he talked. "Yes she has, and because of her obstinacy she collapsed due to the exhaustion her illness fraught her with."

"She collapsed!" Cole exclaimed, closing the freezer door to the refrigerator, a large frozen roast in his hands. Sasha stopped slicing and whirled on Zane in disbelief.

"What?! Why?! Why didn't she just stop and rest?! It wouldn't have killed her!"

"I don't know _why_, Sasha," Zane countered lowly, his anger and frustration peeking inevitably on the horizon. He suddenly leveled the Brazilian with a withering glare over his shoulder. "You should not have interfered this morning," he growled. "All Ayane needed was a little more coaxing from me and she would have conceded."

Sasha met Zane's glower with shock, for she was unaccustomed with seeing such blatant irritability in her dear friend's eyes, particularly so when such a stare was directed at her. She shrunk back speechless, and Cole frowned, dumping tonight's dinner in the sink. He went to stand between Sasha and Zane's accusatory glare.

"Back off, Zane. It's not Sasha's fault," Cole refuted stonily and the elder of the two turned to face the other. Zane opened his mouth, but another voice chimed in, one as silky and smooth as caramel drizzling over milk chocolate.

"When it comes to Ayane's wellbeing you really do lose some of your steadfast coolness, Zane," Ebony said, her calm gaze currently fixated on her uncle's teakettle heating on the stove. "But Cole's right. You shouldn't place the blame where it doesn't belong for no one on this ship is responsible for Ayane's health but Ayane herself."

Zane closed his mouth and cut his cold hazel optics to the one beside him. "And if her obstinacy comes in the way of her better judgment? What is to be done? Nothing? I simply leave her to suffer?"

Russet garnet irises swiveled toward Zane's direction, although her head didn't budge an inch. "Of course not," she contested. "However, given Ayane's history and behavior intricacies it should be no surprise to anyone that she'd pushed herself to the brink despite the likelihood of her fainting."

Zane's crass demeanor gave way to shock as did Sasha and Cole stand more upright at Ebony's words. Sasha came around to situate herself at Cole's shoulder, her expression a grand show of bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The spout of the teakettle shrieked a shrill whistle and Ebony removed it from the stove to place on a tray along with two cups and a diminutive chrome container which housed her uncle's assorted tea blends. She picked up the tray and turned to face the others.

"Her mother, remember?" The Kunoichi of Darkness then gave Zane a sidelong look. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't figure it out yourself, Zane. I had thought you knew Ayane better than she knew herself."

Zane didn't comment nor did he try to refute her claim. His Light's unnecessary stubbornness and hubris all made sense to him now. _I should have known…of course… _Wordlessly, he turned back around to the medicine cabinet and retrieved the bottle of pills that would assist best in Ayane's recovery.

"Wait a second," Sasha shook her head, not catching on as quickly as Zane did and placed her hand on Ebony's shoulder to stop her before the younger kunoichi could leave. Cole also frowned in confusion. "Yes, we've all heard the story about Ayane taking care of her mother when she was sick, but what has that got to do with her own illness? It still doesn't warrant her being so stubborn and neglecting her health. There's no one here for her to take care of."

Zane decisively grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and strode out of the kitchen, his mind resolute. The three remaining occupants followed his retreat, two with questionable expressions and one with the barest hint of a smile.

"It's not about taking care of another, Sasha. Not this time. It's about the sense of responsibility in general. In wolf society, each member has their own duties they must perform in order to guarantee the livelihood of the pack. And if one proves to be a burden and neglects their duties, by sickness, injury, or otherwise, then they are either chased out or simply left behind by the other members. This animalistic mentality of Ayane's has been breed into her bones and may not be easily corrected, if ever. She is a curious one, our sister."

Sasha and Cole both turned back to Ebony, eyes wide. "So you're saying that Ayane's psychological blockage is due to her…being…a wolf?" Cole asked carefully and Ebony shrugged, still wearing her faint smile.

"In spirit, yes, and the pride of a wolf should never be underestimated. But I have no definitive proof, it's only a theory that I have just recently concocted. And perchance her uncle can tell us more. For now, however, I do believe all she needs is a compensating verbalization, someone to remind her of logic and reason as well as take care of her. Thus, perhaps Shiva's son—the calm sagacity of a snow leopard—may serve as this much needed counterbalance."

* * *

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Zane found Ayane exactly where he left her, and while color did return to her face due to her resting, she still looked somewhat pained in her sleep. She coughed the same mucus-infused cough and her fever had risen a few degrees as well. Zane knew that without medication, Ayane's condition would only worsen. But as he stood beside her prone body with said medicine and a bottle of water in hand, he was met with a sudden conundrum.

_How am I supposed to have her ingest these pills? I cannot possibly wake her. She needs all the sleep she can get…_

His brow furrowed briefly in deliberation before he got an idea and kneeled down beside the bed. He unscrewed the cap to the pill bottle and inserted two capsules into his own mouth, and then did the same to the bottle of water and took a small swig. Gently, he tilted Ayane's chin and pressed his cool lips onto her feverish ones, parting them with his tongue. At once, the pills and the water transferred from his mouth to hers and Ayane swallowed both reflexively.

Zane pulled back slowly and wiped the corner of her mouth with a brush of his thumb as some of the water escaped. He then went to retrieve a wet cloth from his bathroom and placed it on her forehead. Finally, with all he could do for her accomplished, he pulled up a chair to her beside and settled down on it to wait.

"Rest well, Ayane," he murmured sweetly. "I'll be here as soon as you wake up."

And as promised, Zane didn't move from his seat, only getting up to repeat his remedial kiss after enough hours had passed, as well as rewet Ayane's cloth and cool it with his power so that it would remain cold for longer durations. Ayane convalesced in her sleep all throughout the afternoon hours and all the members of the Destiny's Bounty came to check on her and Zane periodically to see how the two were fairing. Why, even Hayate expressed his concern and flew in through Zane's window to perch loyally above Ayane's head on the headboard, nervously alternating between flittering and preening as he waited faithfully with his fellow robotic companion.

It wasn't until the early evening that Ayane's fever broke and she finally opened her eyes. She blinked lethargically and was blessed with the sight of Hayate's sharp expression peering down at her and Zane's relieved smile, his form planted solidly on the bed's edge.

She blinked again. "Zane…? Hayate…? Where…" Unsure of her surroundings, the bed-ridden kunoichi tried to sit up, but was quickly stopped by Zane's firm hand on her belly.

"Don't try to move yet, dearest. Rest easy, you are in my room at the moment," he explained in a soothing whisper.

Still a little confused, Ayane was just about to ask a question when suddenly her body convulsed into a coughing fit. With her eyes squeezed shut in renewed pain, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand until she finished. Zane quickly offered the bottle of water to her which she took gratefully and downed the rest of the cool liquid, savoring the feel as it soothed her burning throat.

Zane retrieved the now empty bottle from her and watched forlornly as she gave him a despairing look before turning away. Ayane had been about to ask her beau what had happened to her, but during her recent convulsions, her mind readjusted and had replayed the scene prior to her fainting. Now all she felt was shame and guilt for worrying not only Zane, but most likely everyone on the Bounty.

Ayane grimaced as she felt the familiar sting of tears. _Damnit…this wasn't supposed to happen. If only I'd held out until all my chores were done… _The huntress' chest tightened with both physical and emotional pain as another sickening cough escaped her.

Zane gave a subtle sigh, understanding her plight and decided to finally confront her on the matter and voice his thoughts.

"Ayane—"

"I'm really sorry, Zane…" Ayane interjected softly, her voice hoarse and weak from so much coughing. "You shouldn't have had to do this."

Zane nodded. "You are right, I shouldn't have had to." Ayane stiffened. "But I suppose it is only natural, yes? To want to take care of the one you love?"

Ayane kept her head turned the other direction, but Zane smiled nonetheless at seeing the bright blush beautify her cheeks.

"I understand, Ayane. Truly I do, you have a very fine sense of responsibility and duty. But shouldn't your compassion be spread to your wellbeing as well? And what's more is that you should rely on your friends and family when you need help. There is absolutely nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Zane reached forward and brushed aside bangs of spun gold as Ayane turned to face him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She peered at the love of her life in earnest and although her eyes no longer bore a sickly haze, they still shone with remorse.

"Zane, throughout my eighteen years of life I've only been sick four times including this one. The first was when my mother was still alive and I took care of her…I simply persevered, convinced that my own suffering was miniscule compared to hers. Uncle Dai couldn't even stop me. And…I just kept that mentality. No matter what I was going through myself, I was going to fulfill my responsibilities and I was going to do them with my own two hands."

Ayane sniffed, but still no tears fell. "That's the reason why I always have a hard time asking for help when I feel responsible for something. Even in Shika, the only _true _friend I had my own age was Hansuke and he'd been taking care of his seven younger siblings since he was fourteen. I guess you can say I found a kindred spirit within him, ya'know? For someone as laid-back and goofy as he was, he shouldered so much responsibility without a single complaint or objection. He also joined the Hunting Pack, and not just out of obligation for being a man, but for wanting to do more for his village. Just knowing Hansuke gave me even more resolve to do all I could for Shika. I happily volunteered to look after children when their parents needed a break and I worked hard to join the Hunting Pack too."

A cross between a laugh and a cough emitted from her and her chest heaved momentarily so she could gasp in a breath of air. Zane looked on with concern, but Ayane simply smiled and continued. "We as the Hunting Pack followed after the hunting tactics of wolves and worked together to bring down our prey. And regardless of me getting along well with all the other members, I still often times than not hunted alone. On occasions I was joined by either Hansuke or Uncle Dai, and we worked well together, but…" The Heavenly Archer released a shaky sigh and twisted her finger around the hem of Zane's sheets. "I don't know," she breathed. "I guess I really am a lone wolf through and through…"

A strained smile was plastered across Ayane's lips and it was plain to see how distraught she was. Zane shook his head and placed his hand atop of hers, halting her nervous action. "You may be a wolf, but I think you've proven since you've been here that you are not a lone one. The Kunoichi are your sisters as the Ninja are your brothers and I… Ayane, I am neither Hansuke nor Daichi. I am your significant other, and as such I wish for nothing more than your happiness and wellbeing. We share a bond, do we not? Your pain is my pain and you have tried my forbearance today a great deal."

Ayane cringed at his words. However, Zane reassured her with a tender squeeze to her hand, winter pale and summer tan contrasting beautifully against the pure white sheets. "Now I know it is impossible for a person to change overnight. All I really ask for though is for you to come to me when you need to. Rely on me to take care of you."

The Russian hybrid's eyes then shined with a cunning glint. "I believe the experience will serve us both well in regards to our future marriage, _da_?" (Yes) At seeing Ayane's comical slack-jawed expression, Zane couldn't help the charming laughter that erupted from his chest, and the blonde's face immediately turned crimson.

She pouted. "You're terrible. You shouldn't tease a sick person."

The nindroid recovered, an easy smile playing happily on his lips. "I see, so _now _you are ill." He nodded once. "Duly noted."

"Oh you!" Ayane grabbed one of Zane's fluffy white pillows and lugged it playfully at his face. Laughing, Zane caught the object meant to do him _so_ much harm and tugged on it once to anchor his scarred angel closer to him.

Now sitting up and wide-eyed, Ayane's face turned a new shade of red as Zane held her close. How many months has it been since they first admitted their love for each other? How many gentle caresses and heartfelt kisses have they've shared? Ayane's heart pounded in anticipation when Zane's eyes flitted purposefully down to her lips. Always a gentleman, it was his way of silently asking for a kiss, and Ayane always gave her permission with a shy glance to his lips in kind.

Like the sun and the moon converging into sweet forbidden harmony, the kiss they shared next touched the other deep in their souls, igniting their passion. Zane nibbled gently on the supple curve of Ayane's lower lip which enticed a wanton moan to sing from deep within her breast. With the kiss becoming ever so slightly more fervent, Ayane shivered as her beau's frosty breath intermingled with hers and careened blissfully throughout her body. And Zane, feeling Ayane's sacred warmth engulf every wire and circuit within him, pulled his love even closer, always and forever wanting more of the sanctifying heat only his angel could provide.

The kiss was becoming more than Ayane's still ailing body to handle, so she inevitably pulled back first. She coughed lightly into her hand and could feel the pain in between her temples returning. But in spite of her pursuing ailments, Zane's minty taste lingered on her tongue, thoroughly placating and lifting her spirits.

She blushed and leaned into his embrace, bashfully hiding her face in his shoulder. "Oh Zane… I'll try, okay? Not just for you or for me, but for us. And…you were right about the others too. I need to apologize to them for how stubborn I've been."

Zane hugged Ayane to him, relishing in her warmth and delicate lavender and honeysuckle scent. He turned his face into her bright golden locks and sighed contently. "I do not believe that would be truly necessary, but if you must then by all means. But more importantly, are you willing to let me take care of you? The way significant others are meant to do for each other?"

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Ayane released her weight and slumped tiredly against Zane. "Yes…" she whispered, surrendering. Her frame shook with each painful cough. She caught her breath and shook her head. "Please… I don't feel very well…"

Zane helped Ayane to lie back down and made her comfortable under his covers once more. "It is about time for you to take another dosage of medicine, but you will have to eat something with it or you may have to add "stomachache" to your list of ailments," Zane advised.

Ayane frowned in distaste. "I'm not really hungry though."

"Yes, I figured when you did not eat breakfast this morning," Zane replied. "However to consume medicine without sustenance for long durations can be hazardous. Anything will do just as long as you eat something…"

Zane took a moment to think about what he could possibly serve Ayane that would be easy on her stomach. He knew pot roast and vegetables were to be served tonight for dinner, but the heavy chunks of meat and veggies didn't bode well for the light kunoichi's sensitive proclivity at the moment.

"Porridge." Zane looked to Ayane in surprise and the blonde smiled, her fatigue apparent. "I think I'll be able to eat some porridge. It's what Uncle Dai made me when I was sick a few years back."

Zane grinned and nodded his affirmation. "Very well. And how did your uncle prepare it?"

"He grated radishes in it," Ayane replied softly, her eyes somewhat distant as she recalled the memory of her uncle's cooking. "Green onions too, but no bitter stuff I think. It was rice porridge."

The Ninja of Ice rose from the bed readily. "Then I shall make it for you," he declared, then bent down to place a chaste kiss on her brow. "Rest and I will return shortly." He then lifted his head and eyed the purple falcon who had remained the silent observer the whole time. "Look after her, my friend."

During Zane's absence, Ayane received a second round of visits from all the members of the Nomad Clan. Each were happy to see her health steadily improving and gave her words of encouragement to get better. Ayane apologized to her sisters and brothers as she said she would, but her fellow clansmen and teacher shrugged off her requests for forgiveness with positive consent.

Zane returned some time later—after everyone had left for dinner-with a tray in his hands: a small steaming bowl of rice porridge on top along with a cold bottle of water. Ayane had been lightly dozing under Hayate's watchful eyes, but sat up at her beau's arrival. She sniffed and grabbed a tissue Zane had supplied on his nightstand while he situated the tray beside the box.

"I wish I could smell it, but I can't," Ayane lamented, the tissue held up to her nose. "But it looks good. Thank you, Zane."

"You are very welcome, my dear. Know that I am always happy to assist you in any way I can."

Although he didn't say, Zane took great care in preparing Ayane's porridge. He had meticulously grated the radish and sliced the green pepper used to garnish the boiling meal and flavored it using a subtle blend of herbs and spices. He played culinary connoisseur to his own work several times to make certain that absolutely no bitterness tainted the porridge. And again, he didn't say, but he was very proud of the outcome. However, the true verdict was yet to come.

"I wish I could've seen you in your apron again," Ayane said as Zane stirred her bowl of porridge languidly. He glanced at her, gentility lighting his handsome face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I always enjoy watching you wander around the kitchen with your apron on, happily preparing a great meal for all of us." Zane's idle glance turned into a full blown stare as Ayane beamed so adoringly at him. The spoon in his hand stopped moving. "Although a frilly-pink-white-polka-dotted apron looks kinda weird on such a tall and dashing man," a delicate blush extended across her cheeks, "you—somehow—make it work. And I know I've said this before, but…you are truly an amazing individual, Zane. I…I am incredibly lucky to have you…beside me…loving me."

"Ayane…you're wrong." Zane suddenly stopped short; the words said had flown from his mouth before he had a chance to think about them. Usually, he exhibited deliberation and forethought before he spoke his mind, however the impulse sent from his EF dictated he say what he felt. And so, seeing no reason to doubt himself, he continued, persuaded by the numerous avid emotions flooding his system.

He reached for her and tenderly caressed her soft flushed cheek. "The praise you've just given me should be directed at you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't count my blessings for having your love and respect. I had admired you from afar at the beginning, but even when I have you close enough to touch I still admire you…and I don't think I will ever stop."

Zane glided his thumb over Ayane's lower lip, captivated as always by the faded scar line that cut through it. "We are different, you and I. One born, one created. One always giving off the warmth of a summer's sun, while the other emits a chilling coldness felt from the likes of a full moon on a winter's night. A proud wolf…and an elusive snow leopard. However, from these differences I truly believe we are compatible because we share similarities in between, and that is what forged our bond. And as time passes—as we grow more as a couple—the bond we share between us only strengthens…never weakens."

This wouldn't be the first time Ayane's been rendered speechless by Zane's charming articulation. And it also wouldn't be the first time that Hayate chose that particular instant to hop from his perch and onto the blonde's head. But the ailing kunoichi barely felt the added weight of the mechanical avian, even as it set to work preening both its violet plumage and it's…"nest".

"Zane, I…" What could she say exactly? Simply saying the words "I love you" seemed too miniscule at the moment, especially since she felt a cornucopia of so much more than "love" for the ice ninja. Thus, despite her blush and despite her less than stellar way with words, she was going to try to convey her feelings the best way she could.

_My brain feels clogged, but who cares! I have to say this! _

She sniffed and balled the tissue in her hand. "Zane, I…" She looked at him, his kind pure hazel gaze representing the world she came from. A profound mixture of rich browns and luscious greens… A beauitful forest. Every time Ayane peered into Zane's eyes, she felt at home. And as long as their love lasted and she was beside him, she would be home.

She opened her mouth to say these things to him, but try as she might the words wouldn't come up from her heart. Zane saw the plethora of emotions play across Ayane's face; his angel was always a theater to remarkable cinema after all. He understood her delay, and simply smiled patiently. That's when Ayane realized her fault, for wouldn't it be better to _feel _the words residing in her heart than to _hear _them.

Clearing her mind of what she _could _say, she decided to let her actions speak for themselves and resolutely reached out to frame his face with her hands.

She would tell him…in her _own_ way…

Hayate cocked his head to the side inquisitively as his two friends pressed their lips together. Having a mate of his own, he understood the need to display affection, but to do it in such a manner was much too inconvenient for his taste. He had only pressed his beak to his mate's to exchange food, and theirs had been opened at the time. Furthermore, he only did so because she was roosting on their eggs and was unable to hunt for herself.

He shuffled lightly on his talons, always marveling at the sheer thickness and softness of his Ayane-friend's mane. If only she was more stationary, he would've happily invited his mate over to lay her eggs on such a plush and warm crown. He moved his beak lazily through a few flight feathers on his port wing. Oh well, Hayate knew he couldn't have his meadowlark and eat it too. He and his mate, Miyuki, had worked long and hard to build their nest, and he was very much proud of their home in its completion.

And speaking of which, driven by mutually love and duty, he had to return to his mate. She was going to start getting "peckish" soon with nothing to eat and the last thing he wanted was a grumpy female waiting for him at home. So with casting his friends one last sharp look, Hayate spread his wings and took flight, fluttering gracefully out the open window of Zane's room.

Hayate's exodus had ruffled both Zane and Ayane's hair, but neither stirred from their affectionate embrace until Ayane broke the spell they had been under by pulling back. Despite her best efforts, her body never failed to remind her that she was ill and needed rest. Although, seeing Zane's bright smile and amorously hooded eyes was well worth the pain.

"Hmm… Message received…" he whispered and the blonde promptly blushed and settled back against the headboard.

She looked away and her gaze found the still slightly steaming bowl of rice porridge on Zane's nightstand. She made a move to grab for it, but Zane's quick hand intercepted hers and grasped it first.

"Please, allow me, _moy angel_. Sit back and let me cater to you…"

Ayane's blush deepened, though she didn't dispute Zane's debonair offer and proceeded to let him spoon-feed her. She moaned in serene appreciation after each flavorful spoonful she swallowed, the taste soothing and warming her from head to toe. And Ayane's vocal clarifications of enjoyment were more than enough to relieve Zane of any prior trepidation he had towards her liking his added ingredients.

After the last spoonful had been swallowed, Ayane sat back with a sigh of satisfaction. "That was great, Zane. Thank you very much. I feel like there was medicine hidden inside every bite. Just eating it helped me out."

Zane lightly chuckled and raised a tissue to wipe away a few loose grains from the corner of Ayane's mouth. "I'm glad, but the medicine comes now," he said and made ready two capsules from the pill bottle.

Ayane blinked sleepily and eyed Zane's actions with wonder. "Oh…that reminds me… You said that it was time for…_another _dosage, right?" She asked and the nindroid nodded, smiling a knowing smile. And none the wiser, Ayane continued to muse. "But I was asleep, right? So how did you get me to take them?"

If anything, Zane's smile broadened. "Please, allow me to demonstrate…"

"Huh…?"

Not willing to give anything else away, Zane casually stood up and went to flip the light switch. Bemused and more than a little oblivious of the situation, Ayane simply watched Zane as he made his way back to her, his body swathed in the beautiful moonlight created by the late evening. Still silent, Zane emitted a certain _je ne sais quoi _and purposely slipped under the sheets beside Ayane, and the archer blushed as his eyes glinted in the darkness, being able to perceive the faint hue of frigid blue in his depths.

_His eyes… It's like a winter mist has blanketed the forest…_

Transfixed with the appealing sight, Ayane was pulled willingly closer to Zane's side as the other enveloped her in his embrace. They sat like that for a moment, draped in the requiem of the day's passing, arms wrapped snuggly around each other.

Ayane swallowed, not sure what was supposed to happen next, but nonetheless didn't lift her cheek from Zane's chest. "Um…Zane?" She tentatively whispered. It was obvious she was reluctant to disturb the romantic ambience between them. She sniffed. "What about the medicine? You said…you were…going to…"

Ayane drifted off as she felt strong fingers underneath her chin, coaxing her to tilt her head back. She once again was greeted with Zane's charming countenance, and before long…euphoria engulfed her entirely as his lips found hers in the moonlit gloom. The cold wetness of them alarmed her at first, but she soon understood the meaning when his skilled tongue plied apart her lips and water trickled blissfully down her throat…along with two curative capsules. She found herself swallowing instinctively. However, she wasn't ready to break the kiss just yet…

With renewed strength and rekindled passion, Ayane wrung her arms tight around Zane's neck and this time, gently coaxed _him_ to lie down on top of her. The spiritual she-wolf smiled _wolfishly _in her mind as her regal snow leopard purred his pleasure to her. And as the sun and moon danced their forbidden waltz in the night, Ayane couldn't help but think that getting sick every now and then may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**This was a request by birthdaypi: **I absolutely love this story and this chapter actually made me tear up at how beautifully written it was! And a request: In Cause and Effect, Jay says that everybody on the Bounty, except for Zane and Ebony, had been sick. So I was wondering what happened when Ayane got sick and how Zane would have reacted.

**Sorry for the long wait friends! Hope you all enjoyed! **

**All Reviews/Requests are welcome! Oh and I'll be finishing up 'Dearly Beloved' soon!**


	13. Surprise!

**Been awhile, hasn't it guys? Well, I'm back to continue what I started. But before I share my plans—which will be at the foot of this entry—I must first get this chapter out as it is a belated birthday gift for a good friend of mine, Crystal Persian. I hope she and everyone else who decides to read enjoys this very long chapter. **

**Oh and when you get to the private moment between Zane and Ayane in his room, I recommend listening to the song entitled, **_A Thousand Years by either Christina Perri or Boyce Avenue, _**as this song helped inspire me for that part. But please don't hold it against me that I used a song from the notoriously bad Twilight Saga. I just really liked the song! XDD It's near the end, so I'll remind you at the appropriate time.**

* * *

_Theme Thirteen__:_ _**SURPRISE!**_

It was cold November morning when Ayane slipped out of her and Sasha's bedroom and tip-toed down the hall. The blond huntress had awoken an hour earlier than usual, unable to sleep a wink more on this extremely special day. Wide awake and excited, she stopped in front a brown oak door with gold trim and knocked softly.

"Sensei Wu, Sensei Haruka, are the two of you up yet?" Ayane called softly. The hallways were still dark, signaling just how early in the morning it actually was, but she was fairly sure that if anyone were to be up and about at this hour, it would be the two Heads of the Nomad Clan.

"Yes, Ayane, we are," a light tenor answered from within. "Please enter."

Ayane opened the door a crack and quickly slipped inside her elders' chambers. Closing the door gently behind her, she turned around to find the room faintly lit with candles. Wispy columns of tantalizing smoke wafted lazily from incense sticks, and there was Sensei Wu, sitting at the small table in the center of the room, wiping his mouth politely with a napkin.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" The ambience within the room just seemed so tranquil and romantic that Ayane couldn't help but blush in embarrassment for her untimely intrusion.

"No, not at all, Ayane." The archer turned to see the blind kunoichi carrying a tray in her hands, and at once bowed her head in respect. Every time Ayane saw the aged female master, she felt as if she was in the presence of greatness. And she was not the only one, for her sisters shared her undisputed respect for Sensei Wu's spouse, especially Dominique. Who went as far as to call her, "Lady Haruka" or "Haruka-_sama_" in effort to justify just how much she revered the refined grandmaster.

Adorned in glossy silver and white robes, Haruka's bare feet padded gracefully across the tatami mats and settled down across from her husband. She tucked a long, silvery-black strand behind her ear before gesturing for Ayane to sit down with them. And inclining her head once more, the younger kunoichi did as instructed.

"Wu and I were just finishing an early breakfast," Haruka said while pouring tea for the three of them. Ayane watched her sensei perform her task, transfixed as always when the blind kunoichi did…well _anything _really. Haruka preferred to keep her white eyes covered in her old age, and tied a single ashen cloth over them, letting the long tendrils trail down her back. Her movements were always sure and precise, and she filled each cup with the knowing diligence of a person with sight—if not better.

"Thank you, my sweet," said Wu and took a savory sip of his favorite beverage before regarding Ayane. "We know you are especially excited about today, Ayane, and I am sure Zane will appreciate what you are doing for him."

Following Tea Ceremony etiquette, Ayane wiped the rim of the bowl clean after her initial sip and passed it to Sensei Wu for him to take a sip of Lady Haruka's thicker brew. She licked her lips with a grin. "Oh I hope so. I just want today to be perfect." She beamed at her teachers and bounced slightly on her knees, obviously struggling to contain her excitement. "This is the very first time Zane is going to be celebrating his birthday! I hope everyone comes to see this as a momentous occasion just as I have."

"I'm sure our clan members do," Haruka said. "As I am sure they all remember the plan."

At that, Ayane wrung her hands anxiously in her lap and bit her bottom lip. "Hmm…" Haruka cocked her head to the side like an owl, sensing the blonde's unease. "And the reason for your visit right now is to make sure that _we_ know, correct?"

Sky blue and mint green widened. "I-I'm sorry. I just—not that I think you two forgot, I just wanted to—"

Sensei Wu interrupted the light kunoichi's ramblings with a chuckle. "No need to apologize, Ayane. We understand."

"Yes," Haruka concurred, "and to put your mind at ease, Wu and I do remember our roles in today's ploy…" A sly smile found its way across the elder woman's lips. "As planned, one hour from now we will take Zane for his…"special" elemental training out on the Avalon Tundra, and detain him until four o'clock in which we will return."

Haruka had to giggle under her breath once she heard Ayane's subtle sigh of relief. "Great," the younger kunoichi breathed and smiled in earnest at the two Clan Heads. "That should give us plenty of time to get everything ready."

"Alright then, now that that's settled…" Wu's hand reached forward to rest atop of Haruka's. His eyes softened considerably in adoration for his wife. "…If you don't mind, Ayane. We would like to spend that one hour in peace."

Both women blushed, and both for different reasons. "Oh! Of course!" Ayane yelped and scrambled to her feet. She bowed quickly before shuffling to the exit, slipping out just as quietly as she came in.

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Timely and prudent, Sensei Wu and Sensei Haruka did manage to single Zane out amongst the others during breakfast, and playing their part to the letter, escorted him out of the Bounty, leaving the rest of the members of the Nomad Clan in the dining room.

Once the trio had left, Ayane turned to her extended family in excitement. "Okay, so no one wished Zane a happy birthday yet, right?" She asked eagerly. "Remember, this is supposed to be a _surprise_ party."

The Ninja and Kunoichi gathered at the table looked blankly at the archer. Kai picked his teeth with a toothpick and flicked it into a nearby wastebasket. "Of course not, A. Why would we do that when his birthday isn't until the 29th?"

Ayane rolled her eyes. "C'mon, K, stop playing around. Now, did you and Jay pick up the Hungarian goose from the _Le Petite Café_? I had it specially ordered, ya'know. And Jean Claude was nice enough to lower the price as long as we got it by close yesterday. I gave him both of you guy's PMS numbers so that he would be able to reach you as soon as it came in."

Kai and Jay simultaneously retrieved and peered closely at their PMSs with a frown. "Huh…" Jay leaned towards Kai. "Is that what that missed call was…?"

Ayane blinked and silently met the bewildered gazes of her clan. "Guys…c'mon now…" A spell of silence and an awkward cough from Cole had her heart pounding in her ears with mounting anxiety. She swallowed. "Everybody got what they were supposed to get, right? For Zane's surprise birthday party…which is _today_?"

"…"

All that needed to be inserted now were the sound of crickets! And Lloyd—who was chewing gum at the time—blew a bubble and let it pop. "Are you _sure_ it's not the 29th?"

"YES, I'M SURE!" Ayane exploded, standing up and making everyone recoil in surprise. "Zane's birthday is November 19th, not the 29th! How could y'all be so forgetful on today of all days!?" She turned to her white-haired sister beside her. "Ebony! Surely at least you…?"

Ebony's lips formed a pensive downturn. "My apologies, Ayane. I've just been so busy as of late. And…I was quite certain that Zane's birthday was on the 29th of November..."

Ayane nearly had a meltdown. "Well it's not! Why do you think Sensei Wu and Sensei Haruka took him—and him alone—away?! The plan was to keep Zane occupied and out of the Bounty until four o'clock today! We were supposed to have everything ready by then!" The blond slumped back down into her seat and covered her face with her hands. "But now…"

Ayane started to weep. She had had her boyfriend's birthday party planned out so meticulously, and had took it upon herself to have all of her beau's favorite things—down to food—prepared and ready for pick-up. And all her clansmen had to do was _pick up_ said things and help her decorate and cook. Then all that was left was for her to get ready herself.

_Everything was supposed to be perfect…_

All of the Kunoichi suddenly crowded around their crestfallen sister. "Ohhh…don't worry, Ayane. We can still give Zane a kick-ass, surprise party," Sasha soothed and rubbed calming circles on the younger kunoichi's back.

"Yeah," Cole chimed in from across the table, "You said they weren't going to be back until four, right? Well that's gives us a whole eight hours to get everything and turn this place around!"

The others readily agreed and sent sincere apologies the blonde's way. But when Ayane _still_ didn't respond, Sasha pushed further to reassure her. "You're in charge, Ayane. It's our fault we forgot, so we're gonna work double-time in order to compensate."

The archer sniffed, wiped her eyes, and smiled appreciatively at her sisters and brothers around her. "Thank you, you guys *sniff*…and you're right, eight hours is plenty of time. Okay…" Ayane closed her eyes and took a deep, readying breath, and when she reopened them, her two-toned depths shone determinedly. "We should check and see what we have to work with to save time…" She eyed her kunoichi sisters. "Ebony, Sasha, Nya, I want you three to check and see if we have at least _some_ of the ingredients to make Zane's cake and birthday dinner. Let me know what you find."

"Got it!"

"Understood."

"Roger!"

The three female warriors saluted and ran into the kitchen. Ayane then turned to Kai and Jay. "You two go ahead and go to the _La Petite Café_—and call Jean Claude." The blond rubbed the scar on her arm nervously. "I can only hope and pray the Hungarian goose is still there…"

"And if it isn't?" Kai asked, and Ayane frowned at the red ninja. She then cut her thinned eyes to Jay when he decided to throw his two-cents in too.

"Yeah, I mean, if they don't have it anymore then can't we just grab a random goose?" A sardonic, scarred eyebrow rose. "Heh, I really don't think _"Ull"_ is gonna care that much about what _country _his main course is from."

Not as soon as he was done did a dark shadow creep upon Ayane's face, and the two ninja had a sinking suspicion that the huntress just might decide to serve _them_ as the main course for tonight's dinner if they didn't shut up.

"_If they don't have it then I'll text you a list of French restaurants from all over the land if I have to until we find one. Zane has a very sensitive pallet and he told me specifically that Hungarian geese have extremely tender meat due to their excessive diet of juniper roots and clovers! And that it was his favorite! Now you guys have three hours! This bird will take awhile to cook…and make sure it's fresh!"_

A mischievous glint shined within Kai and Jay's eyes as they at once forgot their fear of the golden she-wolf and chirped happily. _"Okay!" _But they immediately flinched back with fright when the sharpshooter slammed her hands down on the table and glared at them, sky blue and mint green promising a slow death if they screwed around. Cole, Lloyd, and Dominique looked between the three with growing unease.

"_And if you bring me back a live goose, I swear I'll—"_

"Ayane." Just then, Ebony poked her head out from beyond the kitchen doors. She cocked a curious, white eyebrow at her boyfriend and teacher's terrified expressions before returning her attention to the obviously irate and flustered blonde. "Good news, we have the ingredients to make Zane's cake. But unfortunately we lack everything else that will be required to complete his special menu."

At the mere mention of his not-so-hidden obsession, Cole opened his mouth. "Say, do you happen to know what kind it is?" He asked, his emerald-jade eyes sparkling with hope that it was in the chocolate variety. But before Ebony could answer, Ayane quickly intercepted, wanting to squash any and all unnecessary complications.

"Zane's favorite," she clarified curtly to the expecting leader, and then turned happily to her lingering sister. "That's great! But tell Sasha not to start baking it yet. Once I finish giving tasks to everyone, I'll be right in."

Ebony nodded once and ducked back inside. And while the light kunoichi's attention was averted, Jay and Kai quickly made an exit, not wanting to stick around any longer for Ayane to finish her tongue-lashing. But the blond barely noticed their retreat, having already given them their orders.

Cole frowned thoughtfully and folded his arms. "Zane's favorite…" Ayane, however, didn't give him much time to mull over the birthday cake's flavor for she immediately got his attention.

"Cole, I want you to—"

"Taste the cake?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"I want you to help Lloyd in the storage room and see if we have any white and gold wrapping paper and any other party supplies of those colors. Oh! And also grab the two candelabras and the white table cloth we use for special occasions…and please do make sure it's clean."

Cole sulked. He'd obviously like it much better if he could solve the "Big Cake Mystery", not forage around with Lloyd in some dark, dusty storage room. But nevertheless, he sighed and conceded. "Oh alright… But after that, _then _can I help out in the kitchen?"

Ayane heaved her own condemning sigh and waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine, but only if you behave. Sasha and Ebony will be in charge of cooking, so I doubt they would need you to _"taste"_ anything."

Cole hid a knowing grin. "Deal." He rose from his chair and tapped Lloyd on the shoulder as he passed him. "C'mon, Lloyd…and stop staring at Dominique."

The aforementioned jolted up from his seat, a noticeable blush painting his youthful face. "I-I wasn't staring!"

A lovely hue of rose touched Dominique's cheeks as well as she traced circle patterns on the table in front of her. She had felt Lloyd's intense, scarlet gaze centered on her for a while, but hadn't spoken up out of fear of interrupting the elders' conversations… Well, _that_ and because she was a tad bit shy.

Shaking his head roughly, Lloyd took off after Cole out of the dining room, calling indignantly to the ninja leader's back, _"I wasn't staring, okay?!"_

"Yeah, yeah…"

Deep pools of violet followed after the brilliant green aura, but she was jerked out of her own staring by Ayane's hand on her shoulder. Amethyst gems then shifted to peer up at the blond curiously.

"You're with me and Nya, Dominique," Ayane grinned. "We're going to do all the mandatory shopping once we've gotten a list organized. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen."

The young phoenix smiled and rose from her seat.

As the duo passed through the twin swinging doors, they spotted the rest of the Kunoichi sorting out various pots and pans on the island. Sasha in particular was putting aside the necessary ingredients for Zane's birthday cake. Nya was the first to spot them. "Hey, Ayane, how old is Zane going to be again? We don't have a lot of candles."

The wild-haired blonde braced her hands on the surface of the island, her two-toned eyes roving over the assembled goods. "Fifty-seven. Please add it to the list, Nya, you're going to be coming with Dominique and me to do the rest of the shopping for the things we don't have."

Nya nodded and went to retrieve a notepad and pen. Ebony hummed thoughtfully and leaned back against the island. "So Zane was constructed fifty-seven years ago… Hmm, I would like to venture to his birthplace someday. I'm very curious to see the type of environment he was raised in."

"I don't think any of us have been there," Sasha pointed out, looking over a bag of flour. "Have you, Ayane?"

"To Birchwood Forest? No…" Shika's archer sighed a little despondently. "I haven't been there _or_ to Frosthaven, and I feel like I'm missing out on crucial experiences. Zane's told me about them sure, but…I want to see those places with my own eyes. I want to see the places that had helped shape him into the person that I know and love today." She closed her eyes briefly with a fond smile.

She and Zane have been together for almost two years now. And she was happy to say that her love for the charming nindroid hadn't dwindled an ounce since their heartfelt confessions one starlit night. However, despite their relationship's longevity, there were still many things that Ayane yearned to accomplish with Zane. She knew in her heart that she would always be a kunoichi and love her extended family. As would Zane most definitely would always be a ninja and feel similarly. But…surely there was more to their lives than this? When would the time come for them to break-away from the warm bosom of the pack and strike out on their own? Would it ever happen? Did Zane love her enough to want to embark on a brand new adventure…with just the two of them? Side by side? As more than just boyfriend and girlfriend…but…as husband and wife?

_Does he think about the future…? And am I part of it…?_

Unbeknownst to Ayane, she had inadvertently spaced-out during her reverie. Her phoenix and fellow kunoichi stared at the huntress with broad, knowing grins (Ebony's grin was small) as she became more and more starry-eyed by the second.

"Wow, she's really gone," Nya giggled, and Ebony shook her head at the blossoming blush on her elder sister's face.

Sasha cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem! Ayane? Don't we have a surprise party to get underway?" She asked coyly.

That seemed to do the trick, ergo Ayane abruptly snapped out of her blissful daydream. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around at the grinning faces of the other females around her. "Oh…um…" The blossoming blush quickly reached full-bloom. "…What were we…um…doing…again…?"

Dominique giggled into her small hand. "The cake, Ayane," she said, her wide, violet eyes sparkling with innocent mirth. "And we are going—um…shopping—with Nya too."

"Oh, right! The cake! Okay, umm…" Regaining her focus and resolve, Ayane eyed the ingredients sitting atop the island once more: A cylinder container filled with vanilla butter cream icing and four boxes of cake mix—two yellow and two red velvet.

She glanced up at the red-head. "Sasha, did you find two cake pans? A circular one and a sort of snowflake-shaped one?"

Sasha nodded, easily catching on to the birthday's theme. She lifted the pans in question—a corner of her lips as well. "You want me to use these, don't you?"

"Could you?" Ayane pleaded, clapping her hands earnestly. "The motif for Zane's party is "Winter Wonderland" and I want to fully capture the ambience."

"Of course, _irmã_," Sasha agreed, already cracking eggs into a mixing bowl. "You know we're all behind you 100%." She grabbed a box of yellow cake mix. "Now, I'm assuming you want the moon on the bottom and the snowflake on top?"

"Yes, and—"

"The moon, yellow, and the snowflake, red velvet?"

"Yes, and don't forget to—"

"Decorate the cake with the lemon icing, not the blue raspberry, and to put it in the fridge when it's done." The Kunoichi leader smiled at her younger sister's wide-eyed expression. "I haven't forgotten the color-scheme, Ayane. And everybody knows Zane likes his cake cold."

Ayane instantly beamed. "Yes, yes, that's right! That's why I want you and Ebony in charge of the cooking."

With the clan's two most talented cooks in the kitchen, Ayane knew she could breathe easy. The sudden acoustic of a wolf's howl, though, had Ayane reaching for her PMS. It was Kai.

(Sorry, A, looks like we're gonna need that list)

Willing herself not to panic, she quickly texted the list of French restaurants that served Zane's favorite entrée known to her. And with the list, the abrupt message of:

(Money is no object, but try to get a good deal!)

Not as soon as she pressed the "SEND" button did another howl sound. Cole.

(Candelabras are fine. Table cloth needs a good wash though. Grape juice.)

A nervous twitch from sky-blue. "Ebony, what time is it?" Ayane asked without looking up from her PMS.

"Five until eight."

Another abrupt message was sent. (Wash it. Wrapping paper?)

Seconds elapse before another howl sounded. (Plenty. Everyone already bought gifts. We'll wrap them. Neatly.)

Ayane breathed a quiet sigh of relief and sent a grateful message. (Okay and thx.)

Meanwhile, Ebony took keen notice of her elder's slightly vexed visage. "Is everything alright?" She asked, and Ayane shot her a smile. But the quiver of unease was hard to miss.

"Yep! Everything's right as rain! We're okay."

"Hn…" Ebony stopped mixing the bowl of yellow cake batter to allow Dominique to stick her finger in to have a quick taste. The Aga princess was no fool. The tell-tale signs of anxiety were slowly but surely encompassing Ayane's psyche. Though everything seemed to be going smoothly now, from experience, she knew the tiniest mishap could cause a domino effect and send any plan awry. And it was obvious the huntress was putting her everything into making her boyfriend's surprise party a complete success. Thus to be safe, Ebony would have to monitor the emotional kunoichi's demeanor throughout this little endeavor, and provide aid to the best of her ability when the time came.

Once all the remaining items needed were catalogued and made into an organized list, Ayane, Nya, and Dominique set out on their shopping quest. And because Ayane never learned how to drive, and Dominique, of course, _couldn't_ drive, Nya was at the wheel of the Destiny's Bounty tank transport, One Fate.

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Albatross City was a fairly large metropolis. Even though it wasn't nearly on par with the likes of Ninjago or Twilight City, it was still one of the most widely known throughout the island. And oddly enough, despite that Thanksgiving had yet to pass, the holidays were already in full swing. Christmas lights were strewn about on lampposts and even merrier décor lined the passing shops' windows. Santas rung their charity bells before department stores, while _Jingle Bell Rock _played in the background. It was obvious the Christmas spirit had already taken hold on the people here, regardless of the autumn leaves still sailing about.

Amatarasu's rays peeked shyly through the clouded sky, making Shiva's touch sparkle as it fell in thick flakes over the citizens. And my, were there plenty of those about. Ayane uttered out another quick apology as yet _another_ meandering person bumped shoulders with her. And had to stifle yet _another_ blush of embarrassment as a passerby gave her a quizzical once over. The blonde bit her lip. Okay, maybe it was a little strange to be wearing shorts in November, but at least she was wearing a coat, right? So get over it people!

Willing to forget the populace's bafflement over her state of dress, Ayane focused on her task and called over her shoulder. "Hey, Dominique, are you okay back there?"

With their shopping completed and grocery bags in hand, the two kunoichi and young phoenix formed a single file line as they made their way back to One Fate to unload for the fourth time. The sidewalk was somewhat slick in its leafy and snow-ridden state, though most of nature's gifts had been swept to the sides in an attempt to allow the wandering masses safe passage. But regardless of that, Ayane still worried for the youngest. While she and Nya carried the bulk of the load, the little Latina girl—like always—asked to help, and was carrying a stack of boxes that towered so high that her large violet eyes barely managed to peek over them.

"Ah… Y-Yes! I fine!" Dominique called back with obvious effort, her voice slightly muffled due to the orange scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. Dusk yapped happily from his comfy place on his owner's back, snuggled within the confines of the phoenix's back pack.

"Oh, thank Sylph we're finished!" Nya cried when the trio reached One Fate's hulking mass. Unburdening themselves from their loads, the females heaved their collective sighs of relief once the tank's doors were closed once again.

Ayane licked her dry lips to warm and moisten them as she eyed the wind kunoichi. "Nya, what time is it?" She asked, her breath coming out in quick spurts of white.

After the aforementioned finished blowing her nose, she peered down at her PMS with watery eyes. "…Um…a quarter 'til noon," she reported, but immediately followed it up with a loud sneeze.

The huntress looked at her sister with worry, and took in Nya's irritably red nose and lethargic eyes. It was easy to deduce that Sylph's advocate was getting sick. _Better get back to the Bounty… _Ayane thought with mounting concern and nodded. "Okay, we're making great time and we got everything we needed so let's get back home. Thank you both so much for helping me… And, Nya? Once we get back, we should pile you into bed, you don't look so good."

But Nya waved off Ayane's motherly concern with a little smile. "Nah, I'm okay. Besides, I have to help you decorate. There's still…there's still…*ACHOO!* Ugh…work to be done before the Senseis and Zane get back."

Ayane frowned disagreeably, but nonetheless urged her ailing sister to get into their transport. Poor Nya…if only she had asked her uncle to teach her how to drive his truck… Well, the good news was that they were done, and thankfully Kai and Jay had reported a little while ago that they had finally located a Hungarian goose. And at _L__es Frères Heureux_ no less, which happened to be the very same restaurant where she and Zane had gone on their first date. Ayane felt a little ashamed that she hadn't thought about contacting them first. She instantly made a mental note to call Didier and Antoine later to thank them formally.

Once the three were in and on their way, Ayane felt indubitably confident that the rest of the day would go on without a hitch. Though the goose would take an entire three hours to cook, that left one hour to spare and to make sure that everything was set and ready for when Zane returned with Sensei Wu and Sensei Haruka. But there was one concern left, something she had specially ordered in advance without telling anyone. It was something that went hand-in-hand with the _Winter Wonderland _motif that would be Zane's party, but the huntress had to admit that whether the others would agree to her little add-on was up for debate. So, whether or not the shipment came would be little to no consequence…though she secretly hoped it did…

At the sound of a wolf's howl, the blonde was reaching for her PMS to check her newest message. And once she did…a grin immediately threatened to split her face in two. For according to Ebony, an extremely large box with her name on it had just arrived.

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Arriving at the Destiny's Bounty, Kai and Jay were waiting out on the deck to help the girls unload One Fate. But upon seeing Nya stumble with her bags onto the deck, the two ninja present instantly rushed forward.

"Hey sis, you alright?" Kai asked worriedly, taking the bags from his teetering sibling. And Jay placed his hands on Nya's shoulders to steady her.

"Sweetheart…" the azure ninja gently caressed his lover's flushed cheek. "Damn, you're burning up."

The wind kunoichi sniffed and gave a lop-sided smile. "Nah, I'm good," she said defiantly, her voice now sounding slightly clogged. And even as she said this, it was obvious that she was leaning on Jay for support.

Ayane shook her head. "Jay, please take Nya inside and see to it that she rests up."

When Jay nodded and scooped Nya up, the feverish woman more groaned than voiced her protest. "Nooo….I…I…" she heaved a tired sigh. "…Okay, I'll just take some medicine and then I'll be right back, Ayane. I promise."

Ayane touched Nya's head as they passed with a grin. "You've helped enough, _soeur_. Get better, okay?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of you," Jay assured sweetly and Kai gave the pair a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, I mean, no one wants you around while you're sick—contaminating everything you touch." In response to the jibe, Nya wordlessly threw her snot rag at her big brother which he instinctively dodged while laughing. The Master of Fire then turned back to Ayane and took the bags she offered him. "By the way, you might want to get into the kitchen, A," he warned. "Cole is um…being Cole."

The light kunoichi helped steady the boxes in Dominique's arms and gave the young girl a gentle lead towards the door. She looked over at her older brother-figure with a furrowed brow. "What? What is he doing?"

"Uhh…" Kai gestured vaguely with his hand. "Y'know, acting like he knows everything there is to know about the kitchen when in actuality he knows just about as much as I do. And I think Sasha's getting ready to kill 'im."

Shika's archer threw her head back with a loud, elongated groan of exasperation. She really didn't need this right now. "I'll take care of it," she said bluntly. "Where did you guys put my package?"

"Ebony had us place it in the den for you since it was so big," Kai replied. "Annnnd why exactly is it so big in the first place?" He prodded. "What's in it?"

"I'll explain later," she promised, grabbing a few more bags. She'd send Cole out to get the rest, but only if she managed to pry him out of the kitchen first.

"Here, Dom, let me carry those for you."

Ah. Good. It seemed Lloyd came out to the deck to help unload also. He tried to remove one of the boxes from Dominique's stack, but the fledgling phoenix moved away. "No, ah…I got it. Just get door, please."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Turning back around, Lloyd opened the door to allow Dominique passage. His burgundy gaze followed her as she passed him, until it met the fierce sapphire glare of Dusk who still rode along in his owner's backpack. The little fox kit growled lowly at the green ninja, baring his sharp fangs. Lloyd frowned at the overprotective pet and released the door to let it close behind Dominique…and right in Dusk's face.

"Stupid fox…" Lloyd grumbled, and Ayane couldn't help but snicker. She honestly didn't understand why Dusk didn't get along well with Lloyd, while his owner did. It was perplexing, yes, but also very cute and comical.

Kai smirked. "Go ahead, A. Lloyd and I got the rest."

Ayane nodded graciously at the two and left the deck to head for the kitchen with her bags. As soon as she opened the door, her sensitive nose caught the heavenly aroma of roasting meat in the air. Or, to put it more accurately…roasting goose. Ayane licked her lips like the wolf she spiritually was and followed the scent. When she entered the dining room, she was happy to see the white table cloth spread elegantly across the table as well as the two candelabras. Ten boxes of different shapes and sizes were stacked on top also, and were wrapped in glossy golden paper and pure white bows. The huntress held in a delighted squeal at how pretty everything looked so far. But they weren't done decorating yet. There was still work to get done. She and Dominique finished arranging their bags on the table when the younger suddenly cocked her head towards the kitchen.

A small commotion could be heard beyond the two swinging doors leading to it, and Ayane could easily make out Sasha's voice…and how irritated it was. "Cole—honey? You know I love you dearly, but if you don't get out of the kitchen right now, _I'm gonna set your hair on fire!_"

"C'mon, Sasha, you can't kill a guy _or_ set their hair on fire just because they made an observation," came Cole's easy rebuttal. "I'm just sayin'—"

"We know what you are saying, Cole…" Ebony. She didn't sound happy either, her voice ever calm with an edge of vice. "…And if this was any other time or occasion, we would value your opinion. But since this has nothing to do with you, your opinion is moot. No. Correction. It is _bupkis_."

Ayane tightened her lips into a thin line. Just what were they talking about? And what was Cole _observing_? The huntress withheld a growl and pushed forward into the kitchen with Dominique falling into step behind her. She entered to find her two sisters with aprons on and agitated looks on their faces, their attention on the lone male in the middle of the room near the island. Ebony was the first to notice the duo enter, but didn't say anything as she took in Ayane's expression.

Cole had his back to them and was in front of Sasha, so when the red-head glanced over his shoulder to catch a glance at Ayane, she immediately tried to get her boyfriend's attention and warn him. "Hey…sweetie…"

"Listen you two. I'm not trying to dispute Ayane's decision or anything, but…"

That "but" would suggest otherwise. Ayane stepped closer.

"Cole." Ebony decided to try as well to no avail.

"…I've known Zane longer than her. And while I know he might get a kick out of this fancy theme or whatnot, he isn't gonna dig this cake. I mean c'mon…" he pointed his thumb to the side towards the refrigerator where Zane's cake was undoubtedly put. "…Red velvet. Fine. But _yellow_?" Cole slurred the word incredulously like it was the most bizarre flavor in existence. "Ugh! Disgusting!"

Ayane gritted her teeth and felt her fists clench at her sides. She stood right behind the black ninja now. She didn't care if Cole was taller and stronger than her. She was just too pissed to care. How dare he doubt her knowledge about what Zane liked! Like she didn't know what she was doing! And all because he spent one year more in Zane's company than she did?!

Like the hackles on a wild animal, Ayane's disheveled mane rose a few inches. Sasha saw this and pursed her lips angrily when Cole continued to flap his gums needlessly. Couldn't he feel the killer intent exuding from behind him?! Didn't he care about life!? The water kunoichi tried desperately to shut him up.

"You don't have to eat it, Cole!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in utter exasperation. "This isn't your birthday where everything to the cake to the freakin' ice cream has to be dipped and _double dipped_ into chocolate just to appease you! At least Zane's not trying to make everyone go into cardiac arrest by midnight!"

"You're exaggerating!" Cole scoffed. "B'sides, who doesn't like chocolate?"

Sasha shook her head almost pityingly at her beau before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Cole gave a start as he eyed the trembling blonde before him, but then quickly plastered on an easy smile. "Oh hey, Ayane. Listen, about the cake—"

*WHAM!*

Ayane's fist connected viciously with Cole's face and the powerful earth ninja stumbled back from the force and landed in the arms of his patiently waiting girlfriend. Cole's mouth fell agape as he raised a hand to cover one of his eyes, the other wide in shock. Sasha rolled her eyes and smirked down at him. "I would feel sorry for you if you didn't deserve it. But since you kinda did…"

"She…She hit me…" Cole drawled in awe. "Ayane _punched_ me…"

Ebony dipped her head once. "Yes, Cole. Isn't it amazing that you made one of the gentlest souls that we know strike you?" She went around the island to stand by her still furiously trembling sister to place a placating hand on her shoulder. She then gave the ninja leader a withering glare, her one visible garnet eye sharp and narrowed. "Maybe now you'll think twice before opening your mouth and throwing your two-cents in where it doesn't belong."

Cole had the audacity to look guilty. Then again, sometimes he didn't know if he was either being a good friend or a total ass. It was just another one of those things he needed to work on. "Oh…sorry, Ayane…"

Ayane didn't say anything, just kept her head bowed. She didn't even feel Ebony's hand on her shoulder. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, that she wasn't surprised to suddenly taste the coppery flavor of blood on her tongue. Dominique touched her arm and looked up in concern for the blonde.

"Ayane…?"

Ayane's anxiety levels had been fluctuating since this morning with having to deal with the constant "good" and "bad" scenarios that presented themselves to her in preparation for Zane's birthday party. Zane's _first _birthday party. His _very first _birthday party. Her nerves were already shot by that simple aspect alone, and now that the day was finally here and she had to do all that running around, because the others got the damn day wrong… It was no wonder she snapped over something as trivial as cake, even if Cole had deserved her fist in his face. But still…she had never struck anyone in her clan before…not outside of training anyway. She was the mediator of the family—of her village! Not the enforcer. That was Sasha's job.

Her lip began to quiver. Maybe she was just too high-strung. Maybe she had overreacted. Maybe…she really didn't know what flavor Zane liked his cake to be the most. After all, in retrospect, here it was two years of being his girlfriend and she didn't even know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. No. _Her_ life. Because then she would have a husband that didn't age…

And for the second time that day—on a supposed momentous and joyous occasion—Ayane covered her face with her hands and cried. All the doubt. All the inhibitions came roaring up to the surface of her mind and spilled over the top. She loved Zane with every ounce of her being. She knew she did. But…but what if she loved Zane more than he loved her…? She told herself many times in the past to stop thinking such things and to be confident. However, her insecurities always seemed to pull her down and suffocate her.

The other four present stood in consternated confusion. But only for a moment. Sasha roughly pulled Cole to the side and motioned for Ebony to take Ayane and leave with a pointed look and a wave of her hand. And taking the hint, the Kunoichi of Darkness did just that. "Ayane, let's get you ready for the party." Her garnet gaze moved lower to the worried phoenix. "Dominique, come with us."

Nodding mutely, Dominique reached up to peel away one of Ayane's hands and held it in hers. While Ebony wrapped an arm around her older sister's shoulders and guided her out of the kitchen. Lloyd and Kai were present in the dining room, and from their expressions, no doubt they had heard Ayane's sobs. Kai was the first to move toward the trio, a mixture of worry and anger on his face.

"A…? Hey, what happened? Did Cole do somethin'?" He glanced up at Ebony for any type of confirmation, but his girl shook her head.

"Cole was simply the trigger, but this…" Ebony frowned pensively. Granted, she knew Ayane was on edge, because of the party. But something told her this went much deeper than idiocy over cake. She had made a promise to herself to watch over Ayane today, and now looked like the time to fulfill that promise. The wise half-breed calmed the fire before it could rage. "…Don't worry. We'll take care of her. Please coordinate with Sasha and finish decorating for the party until we return."

Bright topaz narrowed and Kai jerked his head towards the kitchen. "What about sasquatch in there," he growled. Regardless of blood, the fire ninja's protectiveness over Ayane was just as fierce as his protectiveness over Nya. She was his unofficial little sis, after all.

"Keep the peace," Ebony advised smartly. "He already apologized for his lack of sensitivity."

A peek of an unusually sharp canine appeared over the brunet's lower lip when he snarled, "He better had…" He looked over Ayane's sniffling form, his gaze considerably softer. "It's okay, A. We gotcha. C'mon, Lloyd. Let's go see what's up."

The green ninja followed his elder wordlessly, his visage speaking volumes on just how he felt about seeing his mother-figure so upset. The three females (and one fox kit) proceeded on their trek to Ayane and Sasha's shared room, and once they entered, sat the blonde down on her bed. Ebony and Dominique stayed in position, flanking the crestfallen huntress on both sides. Dominique rubbed her palm in soothing circles over the top of Ayane's hand, remembering her mother doing the same whenever she either cried or got really upset. And Dusk, sensing the somber mood, leaped from his master's backpack and curled himself on Ayane's lap, giving a soft whine. The three waited patiently for Ayane to calm down. And soon, the sniffles and choked sobs ebbed to little hiccups.

"I…I'm sorry." Who would've guessed the first words out of the light kunoichi's mouth would be an apology. "I'm sorry I…*hic* I…hit Cole."

A white eyebrow rose. "Hn…I wouldn't worry about that. Especially considering—"

Ebony's words died in her throat when she caught a glimpse of wide violet eyes looking up at her beseechingly. Oh, right. Here was the _true_ pacifist in the clan. She cleared her throat. "That is to say…if you deem it necessary, you can deliver him a proper apology later."

Ayane bobbed her head in agreement and Dominique mouthed a sincere "thank you" to Ebony before refocusing her fretful amethysts on her blonde teacher. Having tested the temperature of the tumultuous waters, the Aga princess surged forward with calm conviction. "But Ayane…is something else troubling you…?"

Ebony felt Ayane tense beside her. The blonde's shoulders were hunched and rigid, clearly a defensive posture. Quite frankly the display wasn't the most subtle use of body language Ebony had ever seen, but she knew her sister was the type to wear her heart on her sleeve and telegraphed her emotions even more so than Jay did. Since no words were forthcoming, Ebony resorted to a more straightforward approach.

"Is it Zane?" Who else could it be in this situation? Ayane's shoulders sagged at the implication. Not in relief, mind you…if the metaphorical raincloud taking shape over her head was anything to go by.

"Ebony…" Ayane slowly turned her head to look at her. It was the first time she'd made eye contact with any of them since leaving the kitchen. The gathered tears within sky blue and mint green tugged at Ebony's heartstrings, and she could tell her opposite was trying her best not to let them fall. "…How…how confident are you with your relationship with Kai…?"

Taken a little off guard at the sudden deflection, Ebony said the first thing that popped in her head. "Did you say 'confident' or 'comfortable'?" She didn't mean it as a joke, but apparently it still got a little chuckle out of her despondent sister, a bright smile from Dominique, and even a bark of understanding from Dusk.

Ayane shrugged. "Both, I guess."

Ebony straightened up a bit, her brow creasing in thought. Was she supposed to analyze every aspect and avenue surrounding her and Kai's relationship? Or was she to elucidate on their development? _Hmm… _She tried to imagine the way her spiky-haired boyfriend would handle such a conundrum, and immediately felt a faint smile tug at her lips. For one, Kai wouldn't think. He would just answer truthfully and from the heart…and probably use various anecdotes to make himself look good and stroke his ever-growing ego.

_Narcissistic cretin… _It was a fond thought. After all, despite how frustrating Kai could be sometimes, he accepted her and her heavy and awkward baggage. Well, they all did. But Kai… He… "Yes. I suppose I'm both confident and comfortable with my relationship with Kai." Ebony spoke candidly and both girls listened to her in silent rapture. "I'm not saying there's no room for improvement, because there is. Our relationship isn't perfect, but that's fine. We share mutual feelings, and with understand each other's hearts. We both had to work to reach the equilibrium we've obtained, but there's no doubt in my mind that it's been worth it. Kai showed me how to love in a way I thought was beyond my capability—beyond my will. And he did it with such patience and…such sincere, unrestrained passion… I…I was overwhelmed. He made me want to change my ways—to leave the destructive path of seclusion and apathy and embark on a more worthwhile journey… One where the both of us could live and flourish…side by side…" Ebony's voice drifted as she concluded her reflection, and she turned to see Ayane and Dominique gazing at her with nothing short of fluffy endearment. Startled a bit from their star-struck expressions, she cleared her throat awkwardly and tucked a stray strand of snow white behind her ear. Damn it, she could feel the heat on her face.

"I…I apologize if my exposition was somewhat substandard," she emoted, trying to get some semblance back into her calm persona. "I'm not as eloquent or articulate as most are in such situations. Perhaps you could find more adequate information if you conferred with Sasha, Nya, or even our elder on the subject?" Geez! _Now_ who was deflecting?! She just didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore.

"But you—your voice is like…is like caramel, Ebony," Dominique praised softly, amethyst gems still shining. "Anything sound good when you say it. And the words are heartfelt."

Ayane nodded and crooned softly under her breath. "And you helped. You're right… It is about Zane…" She took a trembling breath then and wiped the shiny traces of tears from her eyes. "I have to talk to him… I have to tell him…everything… Everything I fear and doubt… I'm scared…of him confirming my inhibitions. But, life is all about taking risks, right? Like you took with K? And my heart demands that I get everything out in the open. No more hiding."

Dusk leaned up as high as his back legs would allow and lapped his tongue happily over Ayane's tear-stained cheeks, washing the last remnants of sorrow away. Ayane giggled at the fox kit's antics and scratched in between his ears, chortling more when his bushy tail wagged in delight. Ebony smiled her faint smile, glad that she was able to help her sister in some way.

"Your aura is bright—brighter than it be before… You do it, Ayane!" When Dominique latched her arms around the scarred woman's middle in a tight hug, Ebony got to her feet.

"Then, it's settled. Now we have work to do. Not to alarm you, Ayane, but it's almost 2:30. Zane will be returning with our mentors in less than two hours. We have to get you ready."

All three of the gleeful occupants on the bed snapped wide eyes to Ebony in shock. "Oh crap! Is it really that late?!" Ayane gasped.

"Calm down," Ebony soothed. They still had plenty of time. They just couldn't waste one second of it. "Dominique, go to the bathroom please and wet a washcloth with cold water for her face."

"Okay." Dominique rose to her feet immediately and puttered off to do what she was told, with Dusk jumping from Ayane's lap and prancing after her with happy yips.

Ayane pressed her palms to her face in horror. "Oh man, my face is probably all blotchy from crying, isn't it?" Dominique returned quickly with the wetted cloth and passed it off to Ebony when the dark kunoichi beckoned her over.

Ebony kneeled down in front of Ayane and began patting the cold compress against her face. "Nonsense, you're lovely. Your naturally tanned complexion helps nullify such superficial imperfections."

Ayane grinned sheepishly, a blush highlighting her cheeks. "Oh okay… But do you think I need to shower?"

"Didn't you shower this morning?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then, you're fine," Ebony dismissed, and glanced over at the observing Dominique. "Please go and retrieve Ayane's evening gown from the closet, Dominique."

"Oh yes! It's on the left side in the back…and made of silk," Ayane supplied, being sure to add the texture of the dress to further aid the uniquely-sighted girl. When Dominique—more than happy to help—scampered away again with Dusk at her heels, Ebony handed the wipe to Ayane and moved to position herself slightly behind the blonde.

"Silk? That had to be expensive." She had yet to see Ayane's dress since she was absent the day it was bought and brought home.

Ayane nodded, dabbing a bit more at her face. "It was originally. But thanks to Sasha, I managed to get a discount."

"Oh?" Ebony tucked her legs under her and spared a glance at the little Latino girl still rummaging through the Ayane and Sasha's closet. She considered helping, but decided against it, knowing Dominique was more than capable of completing such a menial task. "That poor salesman…or woman…" She shook her head once. "God, if it was woman…"

Ayane laughed outright at her sister's insinuation, and even more so when she recalled the event. When she had announced weeks prior that she was going to buy a new dress for the premier of Zane's party, Sasha had immediately jumped on the bandwagon to help find her the perfect dress. And knowing the water kunoichi's great sense of style, she had eagerly accepted her elder's help. But little did she know that Sasha's uncanny fashion sense went hand-in-hand with her haggling abilities too. How she managed to knock off $300 from a $500 dress was still baffling to Ayane as she had never seen such aggressive head-shakin' and finger-snappin' from the tall Brazilian in all her years of knowing her. That balding salesman never knew what hit him. In short, she had been both terrified and grateful to have Sasha by her side that day.

Calming to snickers, she turned and playfully tossed the cloth at Ebony's face which the younger caught without looking, a faint smile curving her pretty lips once more surprisingly. "You're terrible…" Ayane giggled. "Sasha's not _that_ bad."

Ebony lowered the cloth to her lap and shrugged. "If you say so…" Sky blue and mint green glittered. Ebony was in such a good mood. It always made Ayane happy to see her opposite so lax and content enough to tease.

"Found it!" Dominique suddenly cheered and shuffled back over to the bed with the hanger held high over her head in an effort to not let the long hem touch the ground. She laid the piece of elegant clothing gently over the top, the shimmering material swaying beautifully from the careful motion. Ebony's single visible iris widened a fraction as she took in the dress as a whole.

"…Hn… I do believe your dear nindroid will not survive the day, Ayane?"

The huntress' bright smile faltered a bit at Ebony's words. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The Kunoichi of Darkness chuckled when Dusk bounded upon the mattress, his paws careful not to even touch the radiant gown. He tilted his head as his deep blues scrutinized the dress before giving an approving bark. "I mean you are going to cause him to blow a fuse when he sees you this evening," she clarified and Ayane's entire face went instantly scarlet. Ebony grinned. "Come, let's get started."

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Meanwhile…

"Pffft! I still can't believe what happened!"

Jay was having the hardest time trying to stifle his uncontrollable mirth. (Oh who are we kidding, he wasn't really trying) He and Nya had arrived on the scene some time after Ebony, Ayane, and Dominique's (Ahem! And Dusk) retreat and the pair had stumbled upon the sight of Cole sitting down at the dining room table and pressing a frozen pack of peas against his right eye, with Sasha by his side wearing a look that crossed between remorse and 'I told you so'. Initially, he had been worried—afraid that a horrible fight had broken out between Cole and Kai, given the abhorred expression the fiery ninja was wearing at the time. But his woes were quickly dashed when Sasha filled him in on what really went down. And true, while the situation wasn't particularly funny, Jay couldn't help but see the humor in it.

"Oh god! I would've paid good money to see that!" He chuckled again, clutching his stomach and doubling over. Jay was the only one laughing, although Nya was grinning…albeit it a very drunken kind of way… Cole narrowed his one good eye at the chortling brunet, his pack of peas now replaced with a pack of carrots.

"Come off it, Jay! It wasn't funny!" The earth ninja huffed indignantly.

Jay wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and peered at his friend with obvious sardonic pleasure. "Oh I beg to differ, _mon frère,_" he retorted calmly. "_Ayane_ taught me that."

"Okay, okay, har-har. Everybody listen up!" Sasha rallied her sisters and brothers together swiftly, giving each of her fellow Shinobi a pointed look. They were now congregated on the outskirts of the dining room in the entrance hall after just having finished the last of the decorations. "Now that we're done, I think we can breathe easy. But if Ayane wants us to do anything else, we do it, okay? No questions asked. Got me?"

"I thought that was the plan from the get-go?" Lloyd mumbled, casting a sidelong glance at the ninja leader.

Cole glowered down at his student. "Enough with the cheek already. I apologized to Ayane as soon as it happened. It's ancient history now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Kai's accusation was accompanied with a dark scowl of his own, and it was directed solely at his older brother. "But as far as I'm concerned, until Ayane herself gives the green light that she's okay…" golden-amber blazed, "…you're still roasting over the coals…Cole. No one makes my lil' sister cry without getting some back."

The black ninja didn't say anything more, just sighed resignedly and shook his head. He felt bad enough as it were and didn't want anyone else to add fuel to the fire, so to speak. He had sincerely apologized to Ayane for doubting her knowledge about Zane. But…he didn't think she would _cry_. _Or_ hit him for that matter. He must've really struck a nerve… Damn, he was just glad Zane wasn't here to see. Otherwise, he was sure he'd be out cold by now, or even worse, stuck in a block of ice for all eternity…at the bottom of the sea.

Nya teetered a bit on her feet, a strangely bemused expression on her flushed face. "Hmm…hold the phone a sec, Kai. Cole didn't make _me_ cry. He made _Ayane_ cry," she slurred with a raised finger in question at her brother. The others turned to her, clearly confused. "Unless…" plump cherry lips fell open in a gasp of realization, "…Ayane is my _sister_…? But that would mean…" she crossed her fingers in two different directions in front of her and emitted another awestruck gasp. "…When did you break-up with Ebony and why?! And what about Zane?! Wait…when was the wedding…? When was it…?"

Everyone went from shocked to incredulous, especially Sasha. "What in hell…? Wait—hold on," she waved her hands quickly in a cease and desist gesture. "Let's back up a bit and talk about this chick here," she said, jutting a thumb at the sleepy-eyed wind kunoichi. "What is _wrong_ with you, girl? You've been trippin' ever since you and Jay showed up a while back."

Nya looked down at her feet, brow creased in further bafflement. "I'm not trippin'…" she muttered. "…I'm quite steady actually…" She suddenly gasped and raised another finger, "…Unless…" But before she could segue into another disorientated diatribe, Jay grinned and pulled her to his side.

"Okay! Heheh! Funny story! You know how there's like two different types of cold medicine? Yanno, one for day and one for night?" Everyone could already guess where the blue ninja was going. Kai's notched eyebrow twitched. Jay scratched his head sheepishly. "It was an honest mistake! I could've sworn I'd given her the daytime one…"

Sasha crossed her arms under her ample breasts and shook her head. "She needs to go to bed and sleep this off."

"I tried!" Jay cried, and Nya giggled, wrapping her arms around her beau's wiry waist and leaning up to kiss his cheek. Deep blues darted to her momentarily before refocusing on the tall Brazilian. "But she didn't want to miss Zane's party. Don't worry guys, I'll look after her." Jay's lips pulled into a serious line. "After everything is done, I'll pile her into bed myself."

Kai huffed and ran a frustrated hand down his face. "You'd better," he threatened, turning away from the others. "I'm gonna go check on the girls."

"No need. We're here."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and found Ebony and Dominique emerging from the corner of the hallway. Kai approached them swiftly. "Hey babe, how is everything? Is A okay?"

Ebony smiled her faint smile. "Oh I would say she is doing more than 'okay'," she hinted, glancing knowingly behind her. Dominique giggled when Dusk barked in agreement and bounced the fox kit in her arms playfully.

"Well? Where is the countess?" Sasha inquired, grinning, and Ebony stepped aside and gestured with an elegant wave of her arm behind her. Dominique mimicked her, and even Dusk lifted one of his small paws in exaggerated introduction.

"Presenting…Lady Ayane!" Dominique announced with gusto.

"You guys don't have to say that!" Ayane shouted from somewhere on the opposite side of the corner. "I'm blushing enough as it is!"

Kai chuckled. "Come on out, A."

And with that, the click of heels upon hardwood sounded and Ayane stepped out from behind the corner and into the main hallway with the rest of her clan. Eyes bulged and jaws dropped at the sight of the dolled-up huntress. The thigh-high slit hem of the pure white dress flared and glided back with each of the blonde's steps forward, allowing the lovely sight of her toned, sun-kissed legs to appear amongst the shimmering silk and lace. Despite its flowing length, it was an informal little number for sure. It hugged the light kunoichi's figure in all the right places, accentuating the slimness of her waist and the bust of her breasts. It was sleeveless, of course. As with the more skin Ayane bared, the more Zane would most likely stare and smile at her while remaining absolutely oblivious to everything else. But the most eye-catching feature of the ensemble was the single lace strap woven beautifully to portray frost wreathes and snowflakes curving over Ayane's right shoulder.

Sasha whistled a catcall and approached the younger kunoichi still wearing a smug grin. "Damn _irmã, _finally got used to wearing heels, huh?" She twirled her finger. "C'mon, show the whole thing! Work it!"

Still blushing prettily, Ayane spun around, flaring the flowing hem and showcasing the delicate swoop of her bare back. The men flushed upon seeing the expanse of skin, though Kai was the first to recover. He snickered. "Zane's gonna die! And on his birthday too!"

Cole folded his arms and barked out a few chuckles of his own. "Yeah. You better be on stand-by, Jay."

The lightning master laughed and shot Ayane a wink. "You look great, Ayane! You'll really knock 'im dead!"

Lloyd didn't offer any sort of verbal comment towards his mother-figure's state of dress, just a noncommital shrug and a half-smile to show his support. He was just glad she wasn't in tears anymore. Ayane noticed this and sent her prickly pup an understanding grin.

"Great Leviathan! Look at you, all lotioned up and accessorized!" It appeared Sasha wasn't done with her evaluation as she eyed Ayane's tear-drop diamond earrings and the thin golden bangle encircling her right wrist. Ha! There was nothing she couldn't get for a discounted price! Storm greys sparkled gleefully once they caught the "expensive" string of sparkles around the blonde's dainty neck. A gold necklace accented with diamonds shined brilliantly against the column of tan, their pattern of hearts and kisses singing its own praise in glamour.

"And look at this up-do!" Sasha continued to gush, her hand reaching delicately to touch the usually unruly locks of spun gold. "How did you ever manage…?"

Ayane huffed and rolled her two-toned eyes when Ebony released a drawled out sigh. "The task wasn't simple and exuded with difficulty," her younger sister divulged whilst coming over to stand on Ayane's other side. The white-haired half-breed gave her work a critical once over. "We all know how untamable Ayane's hair is, but for the strands to actually hiss when I tried to put conditioner on them…"

"Ooh! They didn't hiss! Be quiet!" The light kunoichi sputtered with mock-belligerence, snapping her gaze over to meet her opposite's calm, garnet iris.

Sasha crooned. "Well, she did have to hog-tie 'em," she emoted, gesturing to the crowned band of mini white chrysanthemums that were stylishly interwoven amidst the twisted and clamped golden locks. "But I'm tellin' ya, _irmã_, all you need is a veil and a bouquet to complete this picture."

Ayane's scarred lips quirked up in a grin before it promptly dropped in listlessness. Marriage...could it be nothing more than a dream now? How would Zane respond to her questions and doubts? The huntress determindly steeled herself. Fretting over the unknown was useless—she knew this. Plus, she had already resigned herself to speak to the nindroid about the matter that plagued her heart. She only had to wait a little while longer...

The next thirty minutes were spent smoothing out minute details for the party to come. There were a few questions from the newcomers about Nya's mentality when said raven had tried to talk Ayane out of "marrying" her brother and to "get back together with Zane." But after a brief synopsis of what had happened told by a sheepish Jay ensued (and Ayane finding out that it was indeed possible to get drunk off of cold medicine), any lingering tension between the clan aptly dissolved. Ayane had followed-up with her decision to apologize to Cole for hitting him and even offered to heal him when she saw the purplish briuse starting to form in a crescent around his eye. But he just grinned and waved her off, commenting that a black eye was a small price to pay for his tactless criticism from earlier.

As it stands now, Ayane looked about the dining room space with great satisfaction. With the decorations squared-away and the cooking nearly done, everything would be ready for the birthday bot by the time he returned with the clan heads. Which only left one matter to take care of...

"So, A, was there anything else you needed any of us to take care of?" Kai asked after putting the last of the gifts on a spare table in the corner of the room.

"Well..." Ayane wondered if they would be okay with it. It was only for one day after all... But before she could speak about her idea, there was a resounding knock on the front door. All of the occupants in the dining room spun around to face the source of the unexpected noise, surprise littering their faces. Zane and the elders weren't do for another half hour! So then...

"_Hey guys! Open up! It's me!"_ More insistent knocks followed the muffled cadence of a young male's voice, and Ayane instantly relaxed. Oh that's right. She had forgotten she had invited Lloyd and Dominique's classmate.

"_Brad!?" _Both Lloyd and Dominique squawked just as Cole opened the door. And sure enough, a pubescent boy with short raven locks and bright aqua eyes holding an oddly shaped box wrapped in golden paper patterned with white flowers beamed from the doorway. It looked almost like a bird cage. "S'up, everyone! How's it hangin'? Thanks for—whoa! Geez, Cole, what happened to your eye? You look like you got into a fight…and lost."

Jay snickered while Cole just sighed exasperatedly. "Just get in here, Brad."

Not willing to pry, the youth simply shrugged and crossed the threshold. His face brightened again, however, once he spotted Ayane. "Wow. You look like a princess, Miss Ayane." The light kunoichi had the modesty to blush at the unexpected praise from the boy. Brad was such a charming little sweetheart. No doubt when he got older, he would be able to make many young ladies swoon with his rugged good looks and charisma.

"Thank you, Brad." She took the offered gift from his hands and passed it off to Kai for him to put with the others. It had felt slightly heavy. And no scent of game. That ruled out suffocated bird. "And thanks for coming.

"Thanks for inviting me," Brad replied with a light blush to his cheeks. "I don't know Zane very well, but I hope he likes my gift regardless."

"And what exactly did you get him?" Cole pressed, and Brad tapped his chin with a finger.

"Well, when Ayane told me he was somewhat Russian, I did a little research and came across something that I thought would make a great gift. Only, I couldn't buy it myself, so I had my dad get it for me."

Something he couldn't buy himself…? That had Ayane a bit worried…

"And that would be…?" Jay drawled.

Brad said it outright without an ounce of hesitation. "Hard liquor of course—vodka to be more precise."

What…? Vodka? Was he serious?! Ayane looked down at Brad's cheerful face, grinning from ear to ear. Yeah. Yeah, he was. In all honesty, none of the Ninja or Kunoichi were of drinking age just yet. Well all except Zane that is. Ayane remembered seeing the nindroid taste a bit of wine sometimes. But he never over-indulged in any alcohol, especially not in hard liquor. She wondered…was it even possible for Zane to get drunk…? Probably not given he wasn't human. But still…the notion made her curious.

A drunk Zane… What exactly would that entail…?

"That's stereotypical nonsense!" Lloyd suddenly exploded, marching up to get in front of Brad's face. "Where do you get off saying stuff like—"

"Oh hey, Lloyd. Didn't see you there," Brad interjected calmly, looking completely unfazed by his peer's proximity.

If anything, Brad's nonchalance only seemed to anger the green ninja more. "What do you mean, you didn't see me?! I was standing right over there!"

"Were you? Sorry, I didn't notice. Asides from seeing Miss Ayane's picturesque form, I could only see the beautiful violet eyes of our classmate when I came in."

Behind the fuming blond male, Dominique blushed and shyly averted her eyes to the ground at Brad's words. Dark rubies flashed and narrowed, but again the slightly taller youth was undeterred. "And, no matter what you call it, it's still the truth. Russians do love vodka." After saying his piece, Brad deftly side-stepped his friend and approached Dominique. "Afternoon, Dom!" He greeted exuberantly, taking the Latino girl's hand in a friendly shake. Ayane thought strangely that the room was getting a tad darker. "How are you enjoying Thanksgiving break so far? Have you had a chance to start on our semester project yet?"

Releasing his hand, Dominique smiled softly. "Oh um…y-yes. To both um… I going to be spending weekend with Bernadette. To work more."

"Yeah, that's right. You two are working together, aren't you?" Brad's expression turned mildly contemplative before a coy smile upturned his lips. "It's a shame we didn't get a chance to choose our own partners. Otherwise, you would've been my top pick."

With the raising darkness came tension and everyone could see the deadly shadow creep onto Lloyd's face.

Oh lord…

"Huh?" Dominique blinked up at the raven-haired boy, surprised. "Me? Not Lloyd?"

Brad chuckled and reached blindly behind him to grasp Lloyd's hand, knowing the other was there. He gave a tug and pulled the shorter male to his side, beaming all the while. "Although this little guy may be a good bud to me, he's a bit lazy when it comes to anything related to school. So yeah. Not project partner material."

Comically crushed to the other boy's side, Lloyd was downright sneering. Just what exactly was going on here…? At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to invite Brad. So as to give Lloyd and Dominique a change of pace from almost always celebrating occasions with people who were older than them. Plus, Brad was a very good friend of theirs. But this atmosphere was thick and ominous. Almost as if…

"But Lloyd…is very smart… Smarter than me." The room fell silent, with nothing but Dominique's sweet candor to resonate in the space. She smiled warmly, her hands wrung in front of her. "…And when driven…he gets amazing… More than he is…all the time…"

"Dom…?" Though his face was still red, there was a different meaning behind Lloyd's flush as his body lost its frustrated rigidness. He stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the fledgling phoenix, struck speechless in face of her accented words of admiration.

Brad released Lloyd and stepped back. And when Ayane saw the expression etched into his profile, she instantly understood. The young raven was grinning cheekily at the scene of his two peers. He wasn't trying to cause a rift between Lloyd and Dominique. Quite the contrary, in fact, he was trying to bring them closer together. So even if Lloyd didn't know it…_or_ refused to accept it…he had himself a wingman.

The whole affair was just too cute. But when Lloyd remained as silent and motionless as a street-level gargoyle, Kai sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Lloyd, but we don't have two years to wait for your brain to catch up with what Dom said." The red ninja then turned expectantly to Ayane. "A, we're running out of time. Whatever you need, spit it out already. Zane and our senseis will be here soon."

Ayane quickly snapped out of her blissful stupor about a dragon courting a phoenix and clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone! Head to the den! Inside that box are a bunch of costumes I want you to change into! Sasha! Ebony! I know you're busy, but I need you to go change with the others! I'll watch the food!"

"Whoa, costumes? Really?" Jay grinned, but Kai grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"You can gush after you have it on, goofball. Let's just go. C'mon, everyone!"

In a matter of seconds and with no questions asked, the others retreated to the back room to the den, leaving Ayane alone to tend to the cooking. She was glad that they left without a fuss. But she had a feeling that the complaints and "WTFs" would come later… Ayane checked the kitchen clock—fifteen minutes til. All that was left was to set the table and light the candles on Zane's cake and the candelabras.

The goose had taken a little longer than expected and so had just been removed from the oven ten minutes ago by Sasha. And knowing that a single ten pound goose wouldn't be enough to satisfy a clan full of heavy meat-eaters (excluding Dominique of course), Sasha and Ebony had prepared a ham halve glazed with honey and topped with pineapples and cherries, and planks of beer-battered cod to go with it. Ayane forked some of the apple and sage stuffing onto the silver platter the goose was on and garnished it with peeled halves of gala apples. With the main dishes situated on the island and ready for transport to the dining room, Ayane moved to the stove to ready the side dishes.

Brown-sugared sweet potatoes, buttered corn-on-the-cob, minced onions mix with string green beans, baked mac-n-cheese, and ranch style mashed potatoes all hot, steaming, and bubbling were placed in serving dishes and sat on the island. Ayane wiped her brow. _The cake can come last, _she thought grabbing a lighter from a drawer. _I'll have Kai light it and bring it in when Zane is seated…_ Ayane passed through the double doors into the dining room just as the others filed in from the hallway looking utterly bemused and…plump.

Ayane gasped in delight when she saw her friends. "Thanks so much, you guys! You all look great!"

"Uh…A?" Kai waddled to the front and placed his flippers on his hips. "One question, okay?" He gestured to himself and everyone else's water fowl attire. "Why penguins?"

Ayane scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Well…because Zane's favorite documentary is the _March of the Penguins_," she explained. "Plus, it goes well with the theme. And…it's only for a few hours…?"

Sasha raised a flipper. "Nuff said. No complaints here." A sudden chiming of a bell had the red-head pitter-pattering forward. "Oh! The yeast rolls! I'll get them. And Cole, you sit down. I'll get you something else for your eye."

"Okay. Thanks, hun." Albeit a bit unsteadily at first, Cole broke away from the flock and waddled over to sit at the table.

Jay moved next, guiding a flushed-faced, pudgy Nya to a chair with a careful hold on her flipper. "Heh…I guess only Zane would have a favorite documentary," he mused, grinning.

"Hmm…though I must admit that the plight of the emperor penguin is a sight to behold and learn about," Ebony ventured, making her way awkwardly towards the kitchen. Ayane watched with a raised eyebrow as Kai's golden-amber eyes followed her sister's stout tail feather as she shuffled passed him.

He leered at her with a smirk. "Yeah…plight… But y'know…they _mate_ for life…" Did he _really_ just put an emphasis on "mate"?

Ayane crooned as Kai wiggled his eyebrows at Ebony's deadpanned expression. "No, they don't. Though monogamous, they take a new mate once a year. And if you keep leering at me like that, I wouldn't mind doing the same."

Ebony's flat tone did nothing to dissuade the fire penguin, however. Nope. It only served to encourage him to bait her further. "Oh really? So we only have a year left to make an egg, huh?" He rubbed his flippers together. "Haha…I'm game."

Ebony just shook her head and continued her waddling trek to the kitchen, muttering under her breath, "How quaint that you're so suave when you put your mind to mischief, Kai…"

Ayane suddenly felt the lighter being removed from her hand. She turned to see Cole smiling. The purplish crescent around his right eye had darkened to black with dark blue edges. Wow. She had really decked him. "I'll light the candelabras, Ayane. You do whatever else you need to do."

"Oh, okay…" She really couldn't help but feel bad at the sight of her friend and comrade. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal you, Cole?" She offered again. "It would only take a second. I don't want you to be in pain for the rest of the day."

But again, the earth penguin just laughed. "It looks worst than it feels. Really, Ayane. Go ahead, I got this."

The huntress sighed. Well, if he was sure then there was no reason to bring it up again. She'd better just leave him to it. She grinned up at him gratefully. "Thanks, Cole."

A small flipper encircling her hand got her attention next, and she peered down to see Dominique. Ayane almost squealed at how utterly adorable the little girl looked. With her petite, short frame wrapped up in a fuzzy baby penguin costume and her heart-shaped face peeking out through the heading, the young phoenix looked beyond cute. Large violet pools gazed up at her, shining with innocent inquisitiveness. Sometimes Dominique really did look younger than she actually was. Though she didn't squeal, that didn't stop the light kunoichi from gushing. "Oh Dominique, you look positively adorable!" She cooed happily, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "I'm glad your costume fit you so well!"

"See! That's what I was saying!" Brad suddenly burst and quickly shuffled forward. "Dominique's super cute! That's why I nominated her for Cutest Girl in School. I'm sure she'll win. Oh! And let me take a quick pic of you like this, Dom. I'll add it to my collection and create killer posters for you later to hang around the school."

"_YOU WHAT?!" _

Everyone in the room _and _the kitchen flinched at the volume of Lloyd's indignant roar. Ayane turned and winced when she spotted her prickly pup steamed and seething as he glared poison-tipped daggers at the back of his classmate's penguin-covered head. Funny how even in a cute penguin suit, he still managed to look ruffled and prickly. Maybe she should've gotten him a porcupine suit instead…

"_You can't just nominate people for stupid stuff like that!" _Lloyd raged, marching—er…waddling towards them. "Dom doesn't like being in the spotlight, you dunce! How could you do something like that?! _And you got a collection of what!?"_

Brad had the audacity to appear surprised. "Eh? Is that right?" He gave Dominique a curious side-glance. "But people are already voting in her favor. I mean look at her, Lloyd. _Just look at her._ You can't deny she's not the cutest girl in school."

"—?!" And once again Lloyd was stumped. Honestly it was like watching some type of Shoujo anime or something. _Fruits Basket _came to mind as Ayane watched Lloyd's face get redder and redder by the second, and even more so when Brad's stretched into a conniving grin.

"Her innocent charm is alluring. And the way she speaks in that purring Spanish accent of hers is spellbinding…as I'm sure you've noticed…" Lloyd made a staggered, choking sound. "As for my collection, I like having pictures of my close friends. But hey, if you're curious to see them, I can get you some copies."

"Tch!" Lloyd showed his penguin-fied back to them and started to waddle towards the kitchen, his floppy yellow feet slapping forcefully against the polished wood-lined floor with each of his tail-shaking steps. "I live with her, genius! So why in the world would I need pictures of her?! So freakin'… _And as for you!_" Lloyd twisted around and pointed his sharp-edged flipper at a wide-eyed Dominique. "You can do what you want, but you don't need to be in any stupid beauty contest for some random people to tell you crap you already know! Got me!?"

Ayane smiled. She wondered if Lloyd even realized the sweet compliment he just gave Dominique when he spun on his heel and waddled through the double doors. Probably not…

Brad snickered good-naturedly. "Well, not exactly how I would word a compliment. But hey, good enough…right, Dom?"

Dominique was smiling in the direction that Lloyd left, a pinkish hue dusting her butterscotch cheeks. A few cinnamon ringlets peeked out of her hood to frame her face as she nodded her head silently in a shy nod. Ayane stepped in between the children and took hold of their flippers. She beamed brightly.

"C'mon, only a few things left to do until we're finished. So let's hop to it."

_***~Chibijago!~***_

Zane dispelled his elemental dragon and dropped soundlessly onto the Bounty's deck with his teachers following suit. The ice ninja then turned to his elders and bowed respectively. "Sensei Wu, Sensei Haruka, I am appreciative of you both taking time out of your busy schedules to train me independently. As I am also appreciative…of your counsel."

Sensei Wu stroked his long, white beard and smiled knowingly at the eldest of his pupils. "It was of no trouble at all, Zane. Although you've hidden your woes from the others—even from Ayane's emotional perceptiveness—Haruka and I had still sensed your distress. You needed an elongated respite."

"But who would've thought that the catalyst of your anguish was the very one whom you love the most?" Haruka remarked, folding her hands in the large sleeves of her kimono.

The Master of Ice closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the feel of the crisp autumn air entering his artificial lungs. Even though training and speaking with his mentors along the Avalon Tundra had proven beneficial, the burden of doubt still weighed heavily on his mind. And the reason for this doubt…? What or rather _who _was at the center of it…? None other than Ayane, of course. For four months he had tried. For four months he had tried to ask for Ayane's hand in marriage, to make her his for all eternity. But alas, every time he tried—every. Single. Time he tried to get on one knee and present the ring he had bought, fear would paralyze his entire being and doubt would permeate his mind. This had never happened before. _Never _had Zane ever experienced such deep-rooted terror before in all his years. He had always been a sure, steadfast, and courageous individual. But how ironic was it that in the face of Ayane's bright, fair light, instead of refracting it and creating a more brilliant luminosity with his impregnable ice, he would dull and shatter like cheap glass.

"I…I just cannot fathom why she would settle for me…" Zane bequeathed brokenly, puffing out streams of white. "…She is…the embodiment of all that is pure…all that is decent… While I am… I am…" The white ninja opened his eyes and looked at his hand. Beneath the leather of his black gloves lied otherworldly, pure white skin. And beneath that…an endoskeleton of hardened titanium.

Why would she…? Why would _anyone_ want to take such a foolish risk…?

A gentle hand combed through his hair and he lifted his gaze to the covered eyes of the blind kunoichi. "Yes, Zane. You think, you feel. Therefore, you are. Just as I am. Just as Wu is. Just as everyone on this planet is. We are all connected and a part of the grand design of the Celestial, regardless of blood or birth. And speaking of birth, are we not supposed to be celebrating yours today?"

Zane's lips could only manage a bitter twitch at the reminder. "I have only mentioned my birthday once and never again," he divulged ruefully. "I doubt anyone would remember the date after a single time of mentioning. Especially since all of our time has been preoccupied with a plethora of different activities. My date of birth is of no consequence to our lives. Thus I see no reason to bring it up. The day will soon end anyway."

Nestled in the rolling valleys near the village of Jinhung, the Destiny's Bounty was surrounded by copses of yellowing trees and cloaked in milky daylight. Dustings of snow were scattered here and there, but nothing more than that. It would still be some time before Shiva's diamond dust blanketed this side of the hemisphere completely.

Zane took another quick breath, the taste of pine and mint heavy on the back of his tongue. The passage of time was only a novel concept to him. So what was the point? He wasn't like the others who felt the turning clock of epoch settle in their bones and alter their bodies with its undisputable hands. But even while knowing this, he still wanted to hold Ayane forever. Even when her hair turned from gold to gray, he would still love her. And there wouldn't be another…

The only question remaining…was whether or not she would let him…

Sensei Haruka hummed a slight chuckle and turned Zane around to face the door, her hands remaining on his shoulders. "Such little faith you put in your clan members," she chided gently. "Wu and I remembered, didn't we? Now come, walk forward and open that door. For once you do…I feel that all remaining inhibitions will be nothing more than an evanescent memory…"

Zane cocked an eyebrow as he was released and he began walking towards the door. He was all for being optimistic and such, but to believe that opening a single door and seeing the home he had known for years would remedy his troubles was nothing more than a flight of fantasy. He grabbed the knob and turned it.

_I mean seriously, what does she expect for me to—_

"_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZANE!"**_

Zane literally flinched back in surprise as the cacophony of familiar voices charged forth to assault him and his sensitive hearing. He blinked. Stared. Blinked some more. And stared again. What? What? And what? The door he had opened was the same door that led to the interior of his home. But the dining room… Zane moved forward slowly as his eyes absorbed the transformed state of the clan's eating area. He saw the white banner hung up and stretched across the back wall, its bold, gold letters literally broadcasting and spelling-out the celebrated occasion. He took in the shimmering glass icicles strung up around the ceiling and entranceway, and the piles of artificial snow spread about the floor and stacked in the corners gave an even more punctuated feeling of a frozen environment. But what took his breath away, were the soft glows of candlelight sparked upon the wicks of the golden candelabras stationed on the table. And wow…the table… Lined by a flowing white cloth, it was stacked with a feast fit for kings. And at the center, betwixt the candelabras was a bronze cornucopia overflowing with colorful fruits. They had even brought out the good china and the crystal long-stem glasses. And his friends, who were all seated around this wondrous display…were dressed as penguins…

What…?

With his eyebrows arcing towards his hairline, Zane let his gaze travel from one familiar face to the next—lingering on the slightly doped-up face of Nya and the…wait. He lifted a hand and pointed at his leader. "Cole? What happened to your face?" Granted, that was probably not the first thing he should've said. He most likely should've been belting thanks and praise to his extended family. But…well…Cole didn't bruise easily. And the sight was a little perplexing to the nindroid. Asides from them all dressed as penguins that is.

Cole's laugh was nothing short of haphazard as he lifted his flipper to replace the cold compress to his bruised right eye. "Oh this!? Hehehe…just…walked into a door! That's all!"

Walked into a door? What well-trained Shinobi would ever just walk into a door? Zane glanced over at Nya to see her peering very closely at her fin—nearly going cross-eyed—before sticking the tip of it in her mouth. Jay, who was seated beside her, was quick to reverse the obviously stupefied young woman's actions and uttered a soft, _"No, no, no, sweetheart. It's not time to eat yet. But once it is, I'll be sure to make you a yummy plate, okay?"_

Zane blinked. One question at a time…

Kai scoffed, propping his chin up on a flipper. "Yeah. And that _"door"_ was in the shape of Ayane's fist."

"What?"

Ebony hit Kai over the head. Zane was thoroughly baffled. Ayane had done _that_ to Cole's eye? _His_ Ayane? But why? That didn't sound like her. And speaking of which, where was his angel anyway? He had yet to see her.

"Zane."

Zane turned his focus down the hallway. "Ay…an…e…?"

If the dining room took his breath away, then the sight of his girlfriend made his Coronary Circuitry stagger and stop. Was this a dream…? It had to be. Zane had seen Ayane in a number of dresses before. But at that moment, he thought she'd never looked as beautiful, as majestic, as _perfect_ as she did right now.

"Zane…" She came closer, and Zane opened his arms to allow her to walk into his embrace. _"Joyeux anniversaire, mon bien-aimé." _

"Ayane…" he held her close, his CPU still trying to catch up with everything that was transpiring around him. "Did you… Is this…your doing…?" He asked quietly, and the scarred angel pulled back to look him in the eye.

She smiled, her two-tone irises shining under the fluorescents. "We all did this for you, Zane. We all wanted to show you that despite you being born a different way than us. Your birth was just as important and momentous as anyone else's in this realm. You think and feel just as we do. And I'm so happy that your father had the compassion to let you experience life." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm so happy…that I got the chance to meet you…and fall in love with you."

"Ayane…" All he could do was say her name. He felt utterly overwhelmed with the amount of love and adoration pouring in from his Emotional Framework for the young goddess before him. He… He would ask her today. He just had to have her as his forever, as he would give himself to her in return. Plus, he wasn't fooled. Regardless of her saying that they "all" did this for him, he had a hunch that his angel was the ringleader.

A wave of the fathomless courage Zane was known for suddenly surged through him, freezing the cowardice and shattering it like the cheap glass it truly was. Four months of delay, but he would finally express to Ayane how he truly felt about her. He took hold of her hand and gently removed it from his face, his eyes never once straying from hers. He smiled serenely as he brought the sun-kissed appendage to his lips and kissed the back of it, and was enthralled as always by the radiant blush that beautified Ayane's cheeks.

"Dearest…thank you so much. But please be aware, after this, I would like for you to join me in my room. For there is something very important I want to discuss with you."

"Oh, um…o-okay. Actually, um…me too… But that can wait!" Still holding his hand, she led him from the hallway into the dining room to join the rest of the family. "This is _your_ day, and it's about time we celebrated it properly!"

Zane was a bit surprised when they bypassed his usual seat, and was even more surprised when he noticed Sensei Wu sitting in it and Sensei Haruka sitting in Ayane's. Which then could only mean… Yes. The head of the table was empty, as well as the chair to the left of it. When he and Ayane were seated, and the lights suddenly dimmed, and his friends began to sing the traditional birthday song—all in his honor—that was when everything came into crystal clear perspective. Even when Kai strutted through the kitchen double doors with a beautiful two-tier cake (which looked like a potential fire hazard with how many candles were lit on it) Zane had never felt as certain and assured of his existence. He was somebody. Somebody with great friends that would never forsake him. He was a ninja brother, a teacher, a pupil, a son.

And hopefully…

When the cake was placed down in front of him, Zane turned to let his gaze meet the young woman's by his side that had made all of this possible. The warmth wrought from the heat of the candles could never compare to the warmth he saw reflected in those mystic and beautiful irises.

Zane smiled. Assured and calm. On the contrary…there was no "hope" about it. He _would_…sometime in the future…become a husband to Ayane, as she would become a wife to him.

"Okay, Zane. Blow out your cake," Kai said, sitting down once more. "Just try not to spit on it like someone else did on their birthday…"

Lloyd slammed his flippers down on the table, making the silverware rattle and stood up to glare down at the fire ninja, his face beat red. "That was an accident, you jerk! And who's side are you on anyway!?"

"Sure not the Spitting Lloyds."

"Arrrggghhh!"

Brad raised a flipper and pointed it at his classmate from across the table. (Yes, he was seated beside Dominique) "You spitted on your cake?!" He laughed. "Wow! Sure glad I was out of town for your party."

"You wouldn't have been invited anyway, creepazoid!" Lloyd shouted furiously.

"But you wanna guess who ate the cake anyway?" Jay drawled, smirking down the table at the bruised penguin.

"Oh shut up, Jay!" Cole hollered, indignant. "It was German chocolate! And who can say no to German chocolate?!"

"Anyone who didn't want to taste dragon drool," Nya chimed in with a sleepy smile, making a round of chuckles and giggles erupt from the table.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Thanksgiving when there's an even bigger crowd," Sasha emoted with a blissful sigh. "Now _that_ will be a sight to see."

Zane squeezed the hand still captured in his and leaned forward to blow a strong gust of winter over the roman candle of a cake, extinguishing it and draping the room in complete darkness. Yes, this unorthodox bunch was his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_***~Chibijago!~***_

"Hell yeah! Hot damn, was that good!" Kai leaned back and rubbed his double-bloated belly with his flipper. And Ebony, who was too content and stuffed with great food to even reprimand her beau for cursing in front of the children, could only hum her agreement.

"Yeah, eating all that just makes me even more excited for Thanksgiving," Cole remarked, shooting Sasha and Ebony both appreciative looks.

"Yeah well, don't get too excited," Sasha replied. "Because you guys are gonna to be helping us in the kitchen for Thanksgiving. There's gonna be nearly twenty people here, so we're gonna have to make twice as much food."

_Twice as much…? _Zane looked about the table, taking in the mere table scraps that were left after everyone had eaten their fill. The goose had been reduced to bare bones, only honey glaze stuck to the bottom of the plate the ham was on, and only a single plank of cod was left, wherein Cole was already reaching for. And as for the side dishes, most of their serving spoons were scraping the bottom. Not even the cake was spared from the clan's combined ravenousness. Zane supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, every time the clan got together to eat, the occasion almost always reminded him of a pride of lions gathering to devour a carcass. Yes, the Nomad Clan loved to eat.

Under the table, Ayane got his attention by squeezing his hand. Though it had proven somewhat difficult, both had silently agreed to eat with a single hand as they didn't want to let go of the other for the duration of the meal. "Are you ready to open your presents?" She asked, and Zane blinked.

Oh. That's right. He had presents, didn't he? Zane looked over to the mountain of gifts lined on a separate table in the corner of the room. He turned back to Ayane, now feeling somewhat giddy.

"Yes."

She nodded and called out to the congregation. "Everyone, Zane's ready to open his gifts now."

"Oh! Mine first!" Brad suddenly volunteered and leapt from his seat to waddle off towards the table of gifts. He retrieved his and shuffled to Zane to hand it to him, grinning toothily all the while. "Here ya go, Zane. Hope you like it."

Zane took the offered gift with a gracious smile and placed it on the table to unwrap the oddly-shaped present properly. His eyes widened when he did. A decorative bottle of Grey Goose Magnum lay entrapped in an equally ornamental silver cage. This was vodka, of that he was certain. But something about this particular brand triggered a memory from a long time ago…from when he was living with his father.

"This is…" he looked over at the youth, one he only knew as a friend of Lloyd and Dominique. "…This is my father's favorite vodka…" he divulged quietly, and the table fell into complete silence. "…He would…import this from the Motherland once a year…and would have a small glass of it every other night…" Zane smiled and glided his hand over the criss-cross pattern of the cage. "…I remember…him speaking fondly about his past home, and he hoped that I would come to appreciate the true history of my…bloodline… That a part of him…was inside of me…"

Brad stared blankly at Zane. "Whoa, really? I just got it because Miss Ayane told me you were part Russian."

Lloyd slapped his forehead with his flipper and sighed, "Ugh…lucky idiot…"

Zane chuckled. "Even so, I am especially grateful for this gift, Brad. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem!" The adolescent beamed and happily returned to his seat. Jay stood up next.

"Well, I don't know how any of us are gonna top that, but I'll go next."

And one by one, gifts were offered the ice ninja by his family. Jay had gotten him an upgrade installment chip that would guarantee to make him impervious to electrical damage. Nya had gotten him something similar and presented an upgrade to better shield his titanium endoskeleton with an enforced junatanium implant. Sasha was next and gave Zane a premium collection of jazz and classical music from all his favorite artists. Following her was Cole, and he gave his brother a fancy stand to hold his golden shurikens in. Ebony offered a rare and combined edition of Shakespearean plays and Greek fables. Kai—while smirking—had given him a new black leather coat lined and cuffed with white fur, so he could look more stylish when he went out. Dominique's gift was especially unique as she had sculpted a replica of his elemental core with plaster and crystal. Lloyd's present was also in the arts department as he gave Zane a wonderfully done painted portrait of Zane's dragon, Zoxsom. And lastly, the Clan Heads presented their gifts, with Sensei Wu giving Zane a new meditation mat and Sensei Haruka giving him a fresh supply of oiled and sharpened kunai. Zane adored all his presents, and thanked each and every member of his clan profusely for their kindness and generosity towards him.

But he had yet to receive a gift from one other very special person…

So where's your gift, Ayane?" Sasha asked, and the blond instantly blushed.

"Oh, I put mine in…Zane's room," she admitted quietly.

"Oh really?" A wicked grin curved onto the water kunoichi's full, plump lips as she eyed her sister. "In Zane's room, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Ayane cried, her face flushing further. "Geez! Not everyone's as perverted as you."

"Oh yes they are," Sasha countered easily, giving the blonde a knowing wink. "They just don't admit it."

Cole cocked a thick eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I'm not a pervert."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, yes you are. Or need I remind you of the stunt you and the rest your fellow pervs tried to pull at the hot springs…?"

A sudden uproar of denials, laughs, and comments started flying through the dining room all at once with the Clan Heads just sitting back and letting it all happen. Zane took one final sip of his lemonade before standing from his seat and bringing Ayane up with him. There was really no use in denying what had happened like the rest of his brothers were doing as it did happened just as Sasha said. It wasn't as if he was going to defend himself either as it wasn't the most honorable thing he'd ever done in his life. But just the same…he didn't regret it either.

After all, the image of a scantily-clad and dripping Ayane would forever be etched into his memory banks. You know…for the sleepless nights.

_**(PLAY THE SONG! XDD)**_

And Ayane followed him silently, her cheeks still painted pink. None of the others even noticed as the birthday bot and his girl left the room, and the sounds of their ruckus and cacophonic voices trailed after the pair all the way to the Ninja side of the ship. Only when Zane closed the door after Ayane entered did the voices dissolve. But when he turned back around to face Ayane, he stopped…and stared.

Oh.

Oh my.

How come he hadn't noticed before that so much of her skin was exposed? However, before he could truly appreciate the view, Ayane turned to him. And she was holding a small box wrapped in gold foil and tied in white ribbon. She held it close to her chest in the palm of her hands, as if it were a small, fragile creature she wanted to shelter from the world. But then she came towards him, and stretched her hands out in offering.

"Here it is… This is yours."

Zane picked it up from her hands and held it with just as much care as she did. It was upon closer inspection that he realized that the top of the box was detachable and that all he had to do to open it was take it off. So he did, and reached down inside to retrieve the item kept within.

It was…a snow globe. But…it was different…mysterious. Zane held the globe by its golden brass base and peered intently into and beyond the glass dome, and amongst the falling snow. For one, it seemed to have some sort of transitioning property, as it had its own concept of time. The scene inside the globe was ever-changing in a slow, deliberate way. It was a snowy forest full of cherry blossom trees, which was definitely odd as everyone knew that sakura flowers only bloomed during the spring. But there they were—pretty and pink all the same. But besides the background, Zane was more fixated on the foreground of the scene. It was a clearing and two animal figures stood on all fours, face to face and gazing into each other's eyes. A golden wolf with glowing two-toned orbs—one sky blue and the other mint green. And the other was a snow leopard with glowing blue eyes and frosty wreath patterns coursing through its coat. Zane continued to watch, transfixed as day turned to night and the two animals stepped forward to sit and nuzzle—the wolf's head resting under the leopard's chin, and when day returned, the two animals would part and resume their previous positions.

Zane stared at the scene for what felt like hours, watching the cycle rotate again and again. Until finally, he lifted his gaze to meet the eyes of the wolf from the scene. "How…did you manage this…?"

Ayane smiled softly. "Sensei Haruka introduced me to the craftsman. He was a mysterious man undoubtedly, but still very kind. He asked me what I had in mind and I told him. I just…wanted to give you something that would bind our souls. To tell you that regardless of the passage of time, I would always be there to love and support you. Even if…even if…"

Zane became instantly worried when Ayane's eyes glistened and suddenly filled with tears. But amidst her obvious sorrow, she still smiled up at him. "Even if…you left me one day…"

"What?" Zane went from worried to thoroughly confused. "Ayane, why would I ever leave you?"

Ayane backed away, looking broken and afraid. The back of her knees hit the back of Zane's bed and she flopped unceremoniously onto it, her arms coming to wrap around herself. "Oh Zane…I just… I just believe that someone like you deserves the best…and…and you shouldn't settle for less…"

"And if I say, _you_ are the best?"

Ayane snapped her head up to Zane, eyes wide as she watched him come closer and settle down beside her. "Ayane, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And quite frankly…" Zane's lips quirked up sardonically, "…if anyone had to be afraid of one leaving the other…then it should most likely be me."

"What? Why?"

Slowly, Ayane's arms unwound themselves from her body until her hands dropped listlessly to her lap. And Zane took the opportunity to place the snow globe onto it, his hand staying curled around the base. His smile turned more sincere as he peered into her eyes with earnest. "Ayane…dearest…you and I are more alike than I originally thought…" he whispered. "…That aspect…is most reassuring."

At Ayane's still questionable stare, Zane elucidated. "You and I shared the same doubts about the future. But it was you who dispelled the doubt that had plagued me for so foolishly long. You love me just as strongly as I love you. Thus, there is no reason for us to be afraid—no reason for inhibitions." He held her gaze, watching as crystalline tears fell and rolled slowly down her cheeks. "I want you by my side forever. There can be no one else. _Ever_. Please marry me, Ayane. Please be my wife—"

Ayane threw herself at Zane, wrapping her arms and holding tight. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She sobbed and pressed her face into his, wetting his cool cheek with her hot tears. "I love you, Zane! I love you for a thousand years, and even more after that! Oh god…forever..."

Zane exhaled and closed his eyes. He wreathed his arms around the small of her back, letting his bare hands finally relish the feel of her warm, soft skin. "Forever…" he breathed. "…Yes, that sounds perfect…the absolute best."

And the two souls of light and ice, summer and winter, wolf and snow leopard stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for the remainder of the evening. Everything else could come later. For right now…the only thing that mattered was that moment. That one momentous moment.

* * *

**Who needs a kiss to end a romantic story, am I right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. As for my plans, I want to go back and revise my previous stories, mainly just the Elements series. As they stand now, they just look sloppy and unprofessional, so I want to fix that. But while I do my revisions, I will be trying to shoot out updates to this challenge fic, so you guys can get some new content dished to you periodically. I'm not sure how long the revisions will take, but I'll make sure to keep you all in the loop. Glad to be back! Take care, everyone!**


End file.
